


secret keepers.

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Body Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 66,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph both have those types of secrets, both secrets big enough to ruin their relationship. Or will it bring them closer together?





	1. preview

Secret

se·cret

not known or seen or not meant to be known or seen by others.

Everyone has secrets. Sometimes small ones like saying you like someone's shirt when you really do not or that you enjoyed someone's dinner so you do not hurt their feelings. Other times you have huge secrets that could ruin yours or someone else's life entirely. They can disrupt your peaceful life in a simple slip of the tongue and once it is out, there is no getting it back.

Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph both have those types of secrets, both secrets big enough to ruin their relationship. Or will it bring them closer together?

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─── 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to my new story! i will not be posting the chapters for a while, but i am really excited about this and i really hope you guys find interest in it too!
> 
> warnings! this story will deal with lying to your partner (not for too long), transgender character, dysphoria thoughts, purposeful disregard of pronouns, abuse, and smut. i will attempt to warn you guys at the beginning of each chapter, but sometimes i forget!
> 
> please comment and vote, all that good stuff! it makes my day and helps me smile! also please suggest thing you'd like to see, because i want to write stuff you guys want, not just what mia and i want!
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! i also hope it peaks your interest!
> 
> ☆ courtney


	2. un

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler's backstory!

Tyler had known from a young age that he was not normal. At least not how he was 'supposed' to be normal in his parent's eyes.

Born Tyler Robin Joseph, he was supposed to be the little girl that his parent's had dreamed of. Dressed in pink dresses and playing with dolls. The little girl that would morph into a beautiful housewife that would stay home and take care of the children and make dinner for her loving husband when he got home from work. Tyler did not want that however.

He knew from a young age that he was different than the other girls, he enjoyed his short hair and getting muddy with his younger brothers. He liked action movies and wanted to dress up as a power ranger on Halloween, despite his parents' protests and the nervous "what about a princess, honey?" Tyler didn't want to be a princess. He wanted to be the prince.

The brunet had always known this about himself, knew that he was different, but did not have a word for it until he was fourteen, just entering high school. Transgender. Tyler was - is - a transgender male. He forgot all about the feminine clothing his mother would buy him and ask for jeans and band shirts instead. Knee high boots changed into vans and braids traded in for a short pixie like cut. Lucky for him, his name was already a gender neutral name and he didn't have to go through the whole confusing name thing.

At the age of seventeen, he came out to his family. Attempting to explain as delicately as he could that he was a he and would like his middle name to be changed to Robert. His parents were not angry at him or supportive. It was as if Tyler had told a brick wall that he was a boy instead of his family.

They continue to this day to call him a girl, but Tyler lets it go due to the fact that it could have been a worse coming out. They could have outright disowned him, yet they didn't. They just choose not to acknowledge it and Tyler believed that was better than any of the negative stories he had heard about people coming out to their parents.

At the age of eighteen, Tyler went off to college, starting testosterone, and legally changed his name to Tyler Robert. Tyler Robin was dead. Tyler had killed her off and buried her. He went on with his life, studying early education, despite not liking the stereotype that a 'female' had to take care of children, Tyler longed to work with children. He enjoyed watching their faces light up when they did a math problem right or their parents liked the scribbles they painted for them. Tyler was always smiling when he was with his young students.

At twenty-one, Tyler was able to afford top surgery and jumped immediately at the opportunity. The hardest part of being a teacher had been wearing his binder and needing to chase after the children. Besides his breasts made him uncomfortable most of the time and he was not sad to see them go.

At twenty-two, Tyler graduated college and was almost immediately picked up by the school that he had assisted in: Meadows Ridge Elementary. He was brought on as a kindergarten teacher and was living his best life as he taught the children.

At the age of twenty-six, his best friend Mark thought that it would be funny to sign him up on a dating website. His reasoning was "You need a boyfriend Ty! Or even just someone to dick you down!" Which led to Tyler blushing in the corner as his friend typed away on his phone. Tyler had not been expecting anyone to really find him interesting on the site. He wasn't much really, just a simple teacher who was a bit too involved with his job.

Then Josh Dun came along. The man had basically fallen in love with Tyler had first sight and had to message him. Tyler does not even remember a day without Josh in his life. Once they had exchanged numbers, they texted each other nonstop, Tyler for the first time looking forward to when they forced the teachers to have breaks so he could check his messages and see what Josh had sent him when he was away.

When Tyler turned twenty-seven, Josh had asked him be his boyfriend and Tyler of course said yes. They had never met face to face before, but it was perfectly fine. They did not need physical touch to know that they loved each other completely.

Nine months later is when our story begins. In August, meaning back to school for Tyler and getting caught up in his job once more. Though no matter how caught up he got, he would always come home and spend time with Josh. Well, over skype at least. There is a reason for this... Tyler told Josh everything about him from childhood to his dreams, but he left something out.

Tyler has yet to tell Josh that he is transgender.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 860  
> I really hope you guys enjoy this! please let me know what you think and maybe even suggest some scenes you would like to see! josh's background up next!


	3. deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh's background!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit talk of drug use, abuse mention, homophobic language

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.  

Do you remember in middle school when they asked you what you wanted to be when you were older? Most would have said a police officer or firefighter, something with heroic aspects to them. Josh Dun had never been able to answer the question. He never knew what he wanted to do with his life. Not when he was in middle school, high school, college, or with his nose buried in cocaine; he had never known what he wanted.

Though if you had told him where he was now, he wouldn't believe you.

At twenty-eight years old, Josh Dun is the co-owner of a hair dye company him and his good friend, Hayley built from the ground up, six years sober, dating the most amazing man and father of a stunning six year old girl of the name Olivia Rose. He had never thought this life would have been possible at the age of thirteen and barely believed it now. Maybe it is best to start at the beginning?

When Josh was sixteen, he realized that his eyes lingered on the boys in the locker room longer than any of the cheerleaders. He had thought something was wrong with him, hell he was on the football team where it was practically a requirement to be a homophobic asshole.

Paralyzed of his fear of getting caught, Josh had started to have sex with any girl who would give it up. He would cover and say that he wasn't into dating for the sole reason he knew that they would never be able to satisfy him long. He may like females as well, but there was no denying that Josh's heart longed to be with a boy.

When he was eighteen, things fell out of place for Josh. He was actually dating this girl, her name lost after years of drug use, but he had loved her dearly and had thought that maybe she could have been the one for him. Until his teammates had embarrassed her in front of the whole school. They had yanked her skirt down in the middle of the field, exposing that she was a he. A transgender. Josh still remembers the horror on her face and the cruel laughter from the crowd.

It did not even connect in his head that his girlfriend was physically his boyfriend. Josh and her were never intimate like that, but it did connect some things in Josh's head. He was not horrified that she was a he, but more so that his teammates could be so cruel to someone. He tried desperately to talk to her, but she was convinced that he had something to do with it. She never spoke to him again and ended up moving to Boston before the school year was out.

Josh lost all his friends after that. He was the new 'fag' in school and was ridiculed because "your chick had a dick!" and any other terrible thing they said about her. He got more shit when he defended her, getting into scraps with anyone who dare say something about her. He realized much later that he was not defending her per say, but the fact she was a transgender.

In his loneliness, Josh met Brendon. Brendon had become his only friend, and his downfall. You see, Brendon had many problems, but instead of dealing with them in healthy ways, Brendon turned to drugs. Josh soon found his solace in drugs. After high school, Josh and Brendon left Ohio for the big city of Los Angeles.

It was true when they said that marijuana was a gateway drug. One week it was a single blunt, then three, next he was putting the rolled up dollar bill to his nostril and snorting the devil's powder. Cocaine. Josh couldn't function without a snort of the powder and was spending any money he had on it. He was on the fast track to death, but something brought him back to reality. Well, someone.

During college, and his drug addicted years, Josh dated a girl named Sarah. She had been the one to actually get him into cocaine, her seductive little smile egging him on and telling him "come on Joshie, it will be fun!" It sure was fun, until she ended up pregnant in his senior year of college. That wasn't enough to snap either of them from their drug habits however. No, Josh did not get smacked with reality until he saw his daughter, born pre-maturely and looking smaller than a football. His little Olivia Rose screaming because her mother had gotten her addicted to cocaine and she was now withdrawing.

Josh decided at twenty-three that he was not going let drugs run his life anymore. So he got clean, putting all his focus into his daughter and her every needs before his. Even when he couldn't move due to his muscles feeling as if they were burning or he had trouble pulling his head from the toilet. He pushed through for his little flower, he had to be there for her. He couldn't let her go now, not after the first time she was placed in his arms.

Josh and Sarah remained together for the first two years of Olivia's life, the woman refusing to give up her party ways to take responsibility for Olivia. Sarah had even tried to get Josh hooked on cocaine again, but the man grew up on the nuclear family model - a mother, father, and baby - and he wanted Olivia to have her mother in her life, even if she made Josh himself feel unsafe.

Josh had drawn the line when he came home to found Olivia screaming in the living room, bruises along her arms and on her cheekbone, alone. He had been furious, scooping the petrified child off the floor and storming upstairs looking for Sarah. He found her in the bed with Brendon, both doped out of their minds. Josh took his daughter and their belongings, going back home to Columbus, Ohio.

Back in Ohio, Josh rekindled an old friendship with Hayley Williams and together they built their hair dye company from the ground up. It made Josh happy, getting to work with different colors and even offered to be a test subject for their dye on many occasions. Olivia had adored helping him dye his hair all shades of the rainbow.

At twenty-seven, Hayley convinced him to get a dating profile, claiming that he needed to "get his dick wet" which had him sneering at her, but actually considering her words. Sometimes he would like to get away from his daughter, don't get him wrong, she was his whole world, but he need conversation other than about tea parties.

That is how Josh met Tyler Joseph, the adorable teacher who loves over sized sweaters and sung beautifully. Josh had fallen hard for the man, him and his endearing crooked teeth. Tyler was not his first experience with a male, cocaine had opened his mind a bit more and he had tried again once he was clean, but it never felt right. With Tyler it felt perfect. That is why Josh asked Tyler to be his boyfriend after a couple months of talking.

Many of Josh's friends thought that it was weird that they had not met in the nine months they have been dating, but Josh was perfectly fine with it. He did not need to be physical with Tyler to know that what they had was real. Besides it was safer to keep people out of Olivia's life so they could not hurt her. Josh knew that Tyler would never a child, but it was a precaution. Olivia had to come before his own wants. Tyler would understand that concept.

Whenever Josh informs him that Olivia is a part of his life, since has neglected to mention that much so far.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

here's what olivia looks like!:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1,316
> 
>  
> 
> voila! josh's background! i hope you guys stayed safe and enjoyed this chapter! please let me know what you think! also let me know if you have any scenes you wanna see!
> 
> nine days until i see top!
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3 until next time! - courtney


	4. trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's first day at school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! i have finally made decided on a posting schedule and it will be tuesday and thursday like how it was with kinktober for a hot minute!

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

No matter how much he loved his job, the blaring of the alarm still caused Tyler to roll over with a groan, glaring at the offending object. Half-heartedly reaching over to slam his hand down on it, Tyler pushed himself out of the bed and scratched absentmindedly at his chest as he walked into the bathroom to do his morning route. It was the first day of school after all and even though he would mostly likely be covered in paint later, he wanted to look nice for the parents.

Getting dressed in a simple black sleeveless shirt with matching jeans, Tyler decided to throw his floral kimono over it for some color and paired it with his floral vans. Who said boys couldn't wear floral patterns? Tyler snatched his phone up and quickly snapped a picture of himself.

**Darling** : Do you think the children will think I'm friendly?

He quickly texted Josh, not at all concerned about not saying good morning and all those little things that newer couples do as if to prove their relationship. Josh wouldn't be up until at least nine and Tyler had to be at work by seven. Speaking of, he had to leave soon or he would be late to meeting the parents.

Tyler scrambled down the stairs and gathered his things quickly, making sure to actually grab his lunch. Josh got upset when Tyler forgot to ate and the other teachers were picking up on it. Tyler honestly wouldn't be surprised if Josh somehow told his co-workers to look after him. It was unlikely considering Tyler had never shared which school he worked at. His face scrunched up in confusion when he felt his backside vibrate and pulled his phone out.

**Sugar** : The friendliest beautiful <3

**Sugar** : also thanks for the good morning you romantic

Why was Josh up this early? Tyler didn't worry about it too much, quickly bouncing out of the house with an apple in tow and into his car.

**Darling** : I aim to please with my grand romantic gestures, I'll ttyl about to drive! <3

Tyler spent the twenty minutes it took him to get to work, humming happily to whatever pop song was on the radio and bopping his head. He was a tad nervous, but after five years of this, he was a bit calmer. He really hoped none of the kids started crying or have an accident. It was horrible to see them get embarrassed the first day. Luckily that was why their parents sat in for the first half of the day, to help their child get acclimated in a new environment.

Tyler checked his phone as he walked into the building, grinning at the message awaiting him.

**Sugar** :

 

**Sugar** : I don't like being up this early

**Darling** : You look so adorable dude! <3

**Darling** : Why are you up this early anyways?

Tyler made his way to his classroom, bustling around excited for the new children. They would all be filing into their classroom in ten minutes and Tyler was ready to teach again. He paused his fretting when he felt his phone buzz and he glanced down at it.

**Sugar** : Hales needed my help with something

**Darling** : Well hopefully you can get back to sleep soon, I'll talk to you later honey, gotta teach the next Einsteins!

**Sugar** : Have fun honey! Skype me later and tell me all about it <3

Tyler grinned happily, placing his phone into his desk so it would not disturb him during class and continued to arrange his tables for the first activity. He glanced up as the first parent wandered in, a red haired boy hiding slightly behind their legs. Tyler beamed brightly and stood up straight to greet the parents.

"I'm Tyler Joseph, but please call me Mr. Joseph! Welcome to my classroom!"

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Ashley Brooks?" Tyler called out, smiling when a little blonde girl raised her hand instantly. He continued out down the list, checking off each of the kids as they popped up.

"Olivia Dun?" Tyler looked up from his roster, looking for a little hand or voice so he could put a face to a name. Also so he could match a parent to their child for future purposes. A small hand raised in the air shyly, the brunet girl not looking up from the table. Tyler furrowed his eyebrows, she didn't have anyone with her. Tyler had asked all the parents to stay for the first half of the day. Even the more stricter parents were here, texting away on their phone of course, but they were still here.

"Thank you love," he smiled sadly, watching the girl lower her hand. She was even sitting all alone. Tyler wanted nothing more than to go over and cuddle her, but he had to remind himself that many parents would not take kindly to that. Tyler finished roll call and then went on to beginning the first activity. Once the kids and their parents were involved in the coloring activity, he made his way to Olivia and sat next to the shy girl.

"Where's your mommy?" He asked gently, not wanting to draw attention to them. The other parents had already begun to glance at the young girl in pity and Tyler could see that it was starting to upset the girl. Olivia shrugged her shoulders at Tyler question, causing the older man faint distress. He had been told that she had parents, at least a father. He never did see a mother relative! Stupid Tyler! "What about your daddy?" He asked, nudging her gently to get her attention. She was absentmindedly drawing on the paper in front of her.

"Had to work, my auntie Hayley dropped me off," Tyler nodded his head, biting his lip slightly at the name Hayley. Josh was friends with a Hayley, but Josh didn't have a child... at least to Tyler's knowledge. Tyler nudged the girl once more and let a smile slip on his face.

"In that case, would you like to be my helper? After all, I'm supposed to draw my favorite thing and I need help drawing a pizza," he grinned as she perked up at the helper position and started to show him how to draw a pizza. He let the toddler guide him through the choppy circles of his pepperoni pizza, the best according to the brunette. Tyler loved seeing his student's eyes light up. It was way better than the close to tears one she had with the parents staring at her.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Crap," Tyler whispered to himself, realizing that he forgot his lunch at home once more. Josh was gonna come through the phone and beat his backside red. Well actually... No! There was no way he can think this in a class full of toddlers and their parents. Tyler wrapped his arms briefly around his stomach, watching the children eat their little packed lunches. Olivia still sat by herself, making Tyler's heart clench in despair. The first day was supposed to be when you made your friends and it looked like Olivia was having a tough time.

Ignoring his hunger, Tyler made his rounds around the room, making sure the pay equal attention to the students before he focused on Olivia.

"I like your lunch box," he commented, smiling at the alien lunch box. Josh would love it. Olivia beamed up at him, grinning at him with a toothless smile. She was such a sweetheart. Why the others didn't want to be her friend, he would never guess.

"My daddy likes aliens and I do too!" She explained to him, fumbling with the zipper before Tyler reached forward to aid her. His heart swelled seeing the little note inside that her father much have written her. It was a little flower post-it note and had a messy, yet readable 'Have a good day, petal! Daddy loves you!' written on it. Whoever her father was, Tyler approved. Tyler went to continue helping her with her lunch when his stomach let out a loud grumble and he blushed when one of the parents snickered at him.

"Here!" Olivia offered, holding up half of her peanut butter sandwich towards Tyler. He tried to shake his head, but the small girl practically refused to pull the sandwich away, even going as far as too smash it into his jaw when he tried to turn his face away. He laughed and took the half from her so she would stop slamming it into his face. The two shared the rest of Olivia's lunch, the young girl going on about how her daddy said that eating lunch was important. Tyler decided that he liked Mr. Dun more and more, even if he left his daughter to fend for herself on the first day of school.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

At nap time, Tyler decided to text Josh what was going on.

**Darling** : So I forgot my lunch and one of my students offered me half of hers and I'm honestly trying not to cry, she is so sweet!

**Sugar** : you stole a little girl's lunch? Shame on you Tyler!

Tyler rolled his eyes and stifled his laughter.

**Darling** : You'd steal twenty lunches if I told you I was hungry, don't even play boi

**Sugar** : you caught me, hey you wanna see our new color?

**Darling** : of course honey! Lemme see!

**Sugar** :

**Darling** : Ahhhh jeeez boi, look at you go <3

**Sugar** : I know I look good, but don't scare the children now, baby boy

**Darling** : I won't, promise daddy

Tyler let out a soft snort before he placed his phone back and got ready for the other half of the day. He couldn't wait to go home and talk to his boyfriend. Talking to Josh always made his day twenty times better.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

At the end of the day, Tyler regrettably let his students leave with their parents, introducing himself once more for the ones that forgot or the parents that couldn't make it earlier. He must have missed Olivia's guardian earlier. Speaking of the little girl, she was the only one left. She was standing near her cubby, clutching the alien lunch box in her hands. He could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey Olivia, I just wanna say that you did a really good job today," he praised, hoping it would help take her mind off what was making her want to cry. He had a feeling it was the fact that whoever was supposed to get her, still wasn't here yet. He took her hand gently and led her over to the huge carpet in the middle of the floor and grabbed some blocks out for them to play. "Who is picking you up? Your aunt?" He questioned gently, not wanting to set her off. He always felt uncomfortable when children started to cry because most parents did not take kindly to him trying to coddle their children unless they had gotten hurt.

"Daddy, he's always late," she mumbled, not looking up from the little tower she was building. Tyler half-heartedly helped her with the tower, his like for Mr. Dun going down significantly with each minute that passed. After another ten minutes, Tyler was about to go pull her emergency contact list when he heard his door being yanked open. He had been facing away from the door, but Olivia apparently knew who entered by the look on her face.

"Daddy!" "Petal!" Tyler knew that voice. He froze slightly, slowly turning on his heel. The first thing he noticed was pink hair. No way.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1,926
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be posted on thursday and will be from Josh's point of view!
> 
>  
> 
> Until then, stay alive sunshines <3
> 
> \- courtney


	5. quatre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their meeting from josh's point of view!

Being woken up by knees crashing into his chest was not a pleasant way to wake up, but seeing as Josh got the wind knocked out of him five out of seven mornings a week, he was used to it.

"Daddy wake up! First day of school!" Olivia cheered, bouncing herself on his stomach, the man quickly grabbing her and lifting her off of him before she could do internal damage to his organs.

"No, no school for you! Wait another year before you leave me! You can go to school when you're thirty," he teased, watching her gasp and struggle in his arms, but he held her tightly.

"No daddy! Today is my first day! Come on!" She urged, trying to tug him by his bicep, but it wasn't exactly working when she was in his arms.

"Are you going to go in your jammies?" He asked, standing up with her in his arms. She instantly protested, rambling on about what she was going to wear excitedly.

"And flower leggings, and hair up," she finished, looking at him with such light in her eyes. Josh couldn't even remember a life without Olivia in it. Nor did he want to. He would be dead if Olivia hadn't come into his life. Josh helped her get dressed, tickling her at various points much to the five year old's annoyance. "Gonna be late!" She grumbled, pushing at his face when he messed up her socks. Josh continued to snicker at his daughter and pressed a kiss to her hair.

 

"Where is my flower at?" A voice called through the house, Josh wincing when he heard his front door bang against the wall.

"Go ask aunt Hayley to do your hair okay, O?" Josh smiled, handing her a brush and her hair accessories before letting her run away. He smiled as he listened to his best friend and daughter interact downstairs, heading into his bedroom once more. He quickly got dressed, throwing on a hoodie and some sweats since Hayley was supposed to be dying his hair today and she usually did it messily, but at least it came out fully covered unlike how it did when Josh did his hair.

Once he was fully dressed, he texted with Tyler, his heart fluttering at the adorable man. Only Tyler could wear a floral cardigan thing-y and still look emo. He sent a few heart emojis when he said he would be driving before heading downstairs.

"What color should I dye your daddy's hair, flower?" Hayley had four boxes set out in front of the little girl and Josh let out a snort, pressed a kiss to Hayley's temple as he passed her. She had become his rock in the years of raising Olivia, almost like a mother figure. It still did not cover for the fact that Olivia would never know her mother or have another parental figure, but Josh was kind of hoping that Tyler could be that one day. He was already in love with children and hopefully he wouldn't be too mad at Josh for the secret.

"Pink!" Olivia squealed, bits of toast flying out of her mouth and all over the table. Hayley scrunched her nose up in disgust while Josh high-fived his daughter with a small "sick!" shared between them.

"You both are sick," Hayley shook her head before jumping when she saw the time. "Come on flower, you're going to be late for school! Remember Josh, two o'clock on the dot!" Hayley wagged her finger at him and he nodded before kissing his daughter goodbye and watching his best friend usher the excited girl out of the house. He sighed, grabbing his phone to start talking business. He hated being up early.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Come on Hayley!" Josh whined as the blonde woman got the pink goo on his sweatshirt. It was his favorite one too!

"Stop being such a baby and give me your phone," Hayley snatched the phone from Josh's hand before he could comprehend and turned his face to the side to snap a picture. "For Tyler," she explained, Josh grinning slightly nodding his thanks. 

"When are you going to meet him Josh? Like face to face?" Josh tensed at the question, shifting away from her slightly. Why couldn't people just let him have this? He enjoyed their relationship how it was. Sure, he would love to hold his boyfriend whenever the man called him crying in pain, apparently he had some really bad stomach issues, or whenever he was having a bad day, but he wanted it to be the right time. Wanted Tyler to want it to.

"Just leave it Hales, we will when we decide," he ignored her huff in favor of texting Tyler. Apparently the man had his break already. Josh bit his lip when the younger called him daddy, willing himself to behave. Tyler was around for five year old kids for Pete's sake Josh!

 **Sugar:**  Don't even start baby boy or you'll be in for a punishment

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Josh had lost track of time when he was doing some paperwork and before he knew it, it was already 2:20. He was supposed to be at the school twenty minutes ago! Josh raced out of his house and into his car, thankfully not getting caught speeding with how fast he was going. He felt horrible, he knew Olivia had problems with abandonment because of Sarah, but he had been trying to get rid of them for her. This accident would reverse so much progress they had made.

The pink haired man hurried into the school, having to ask one of the teachers where to find Mr. Joseph's classroom. Once he was given directions, Josh speed walked to the class. Olivia's teacher must think he is the stupidest father ever. He pulled open the door, not meaning to yank it hard enough to slam, but he only managed a wince before his daughter was running at him.

"Petal!" Josh cheered, lifting her into the air and settling her on his hip. He turned to look at her teacher, at least he was guessing was her teacher, and froze at what he was met with. That floral thing-y with matching floral vans. Deep mocha eyes that usually shined with happiness, now over clouded with confusion. Those endearingly crooked teeth, clamped down onto a plump bottom lip.

"Josh?" His voice cracked slightly, making Josh feel ten times worse than before.

"Tyler?" Josh replied, clutching his daughter closer slightly. His secret was out.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,088
> 
> And they meet! What do you think is gonna happen? Let me know below!
> 
> Also let me know if you have any thoughts or ideas you wanna see!
> 
> As always,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
> \- courtney


	6. cinq.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was proud of myself for how much i wrote today so i decided to post another chapter <3 let me know what you think!

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"No daddy, that's my teacher! Mr. Josef!" Olivia broke through the tension, bouncing on Josh's hip. Tyler bit his lip, watching the cute interaction between his boyfriend and his daughter.

"Joseph," both of them corrected together, Tyler blushed when Josh grinned at him. The pink haired man slowly came closer and reached his free hand out to shake Tyler's.

"Josh Dun, Olivia's father," he said, smiling shyly at his boyfriend, feeling anxious in how his boyfriend will reply to him. He didn't want to lose his boyfriend over this.

"Tyler Joseph, Olivia's teacher," Tyler replied instantly, letting his thumb stroke Josh's reassuringly. Tyler did not particularly like that his boyfriend lied to him for almost year, but he could understand. Children got attached quickly to others after all.

"And I'm Olivia!" The little girl between them cheered, wrapping her arms around Josh's neck and smiling happily. Tyler grinned at the little girl, still not releasing Josh's hand, instead lacing them together.

"Yes, you are flower," Josh smiled, pressing his lips to her head and tightening his fingers in Tyler's hold. "O, Tyler is a good friend of Daddy's too," Josh explained lightly, not really wanting to explain the concept of boyfriends and relationships to his five year old daughter.

"Does that mean he can come get ice cream with us?" Olivia asked innocently, Josh staring at her in shock as how bold she was being. Tyler giggled at their interactions, wanting nothing more than to be nestled into Josh's free side. He had never really thought of a family of his own, having resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't have his own children after going on T. Now, his heart ached to be apart of the little family in front of him.

"And who said we were getting ice cream, young lady?" Josh tried to be stern, wanting to show that he was a good father in front of Tyler. Usually he wouldn't think twice about ice cream, even letting her eat it for breakfast, but he couldn't let Tyler know that. Not his boyfriend who went to school to know about how to teach children and take care of their well being.

"I am!" Tyler piped up, both of the Duns looking at him. Josh in surprised and Olivia in happiness. "But we are getting some real food first," he stated firmly, watching Olivia pout and Josh grin. Tyler turned to grab his belonging, his fingers growing cold without holding Josh's. He quickly gathered his things, before trotting back to Josh and lacing their fingers together.

"Away we go," he giggled, tugging the older man out of the room, the other two matching his giggles.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

After they ate and had their ice cream, Josh decided to let Olivia run off her extra energy at a nearby park. At least that was excuse he made since he couldn't very well say he didn't want to leave his boyfriend just yet. Josh had grown more confident after their initial meeting, wrapping his arm around Tyler's waist as they sat together on a bench, Olivia running around on the playground.

"It feels really nice to have you in my arms," Josh broke their silence, rubbing his thumb against Tyler's hip bone. The younger man squirmed slightly at the touch, but made no move to push him away. He was rather content with his boyfriend.

"It's nice being in your arms," Tyler replied cheekily, moving closer to Josh and wrapping his arm around his neck to pull him closer. Josh's arm fell in the new position, gently cupping Tyler's thigh, keeping a moderate amount of space from Tyler's backside. He did not want to make his boyfriend uncomfortable, though they had done a lot more over skype.

"How come you never told me you worked at Meadows Ridge?" Josh asked, letting his lips form a pout that Tyler rolled his eyes fondly at.

"How come you never told me you had a daughter?" Tyler shot back, not at all trying to make him feel bad. He was simply curious. He hoped that Josh didn't think he couldn't be trusted with the knowledge.

"Her mother wasn't the nicest of sorts and I just wanted to make sure you were  _the one_  before you two met. Obviously that failed because you are her teacher, but I am hoping it works out because she is already in love with you," Josh answered honestly, rubbing his back when the brunet's face scrunched up slightly.

"What about you? Do you think I'm  _the one_ ," Tyler asked softly, tilting his head forward to rest his forehead against Josh's. The pink hair man smiled happily, caressing Tyler's thighs and back.

"With all my heart," Josh grinned, leaning his head forward a tad and pressing his lips to Tyler's. It was their first kiss and Tyler couldn't have felt more alive. The brunet moved closer to Josh, just short of climbing in his lap and let his fingers tangle in the pink locks. Josh had spilled his secret, so maybe Tyler should spill his before Olivia and Josh get too attached. Tyler pulled back from the kiss, hands coming up to cup Josh's cheeks.

"Sugar, I got something to tell you. I'm," Tyler was cut off when a little ball of energy bounced into both of them, separating them instantly.

"Daddy, I'm tired," Olivia yawned, curling herself into Josh's chest and bunching his t-shirt into her hands. Tyler felt his heart swell at the moment and a selfish part of him, could not let his secret ruin it. He had already grown attached to this man and his daughter.

"We'll leave soon rosebud," Josh cooed, holding her closer to his chest. "What were you going to say, darling?" Josh asked curiously. It sounded really serious, whatever Tyler was going to say.

"I'm really happy," Tyler grinned, standing from the bench and helping his boyfriend up. The rest of their time together was spend in comfortable silence and secret kisses over Olivia's head. It was not until Tyler had gotten home that he realized he had fucked up, big time. Letting out a heart-wrenching sob, Tyler made his way to his bedroom to hide away from the world. He was such a coward.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,043
> 
> yay two updates! i can't wait for you guys to see where this is going! let me know what you think please! i live for comments!
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
> \- courtney


	7. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh and ty go on a date!

****

**Sugar:** Let me take you on a date

**Darling:**  Wow, no please? How rude

**Sugar:**  Please, Tyler Robert Joseph, will you go on a date with little ol' me?

**Darling:**  Since you asked so nicely :) yes!

**Sugar:**  we are the definition of uncool

**Darling:**  Speak for yourself honey!

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Tyler stop fussing!" Jenna, his best friend, giggled, attempting to flatten the floof he called his hair. Tyler simply huffed at her, knowing better than to do anything else since she had his hair in her hands and could easily yank his head in any direction if he got smart with her.

"This is my first date with him Jen!" Tyler whined, wincing when she tugged his locks at the attitude. Jenna would be a perfect babysitter since she was just the right amount of nice and stern.

"And I'm gonna make you look hot so he'll wanna fuck you," Jenna said without pause, Tyler blushing a fiery red at her words.

"He isn't gonna fuck me!" Tyler hissed back, pulling his head away from her tugging fingers and turning to face her.

"And why not?" Jenna huffed at him, placing her hands on her hips, one hip cocked out.

"In case you forgot, I don't have a dick and he kinda thinks I do! He is gonna be really confused when he finds a clit in my boxers instead!" Tyler huffed back at her, curling his arms around his body. He wasn't uncomfortable with his lower half, he actually didn't plan on getting bottom surgery, but he was uncomfortable with others coming in contact with it. His past partners had all been terrible when he had tried to get intimate with them. One had even called him a girl the entire time which led to Tyler second guessing himself for a month.

"Ty, sweetheart, if he is truly as great as you go on about, he'll love whatever is in your pants, especially if it makes your face twist up in pleasure," Jenna smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Tyler scrunched his face at her and shook his head fondly. He and Jenna had been intimate once upon a time ago, back when he was trying to decide if he liked females, but it was a resounding no. He preferred to be fucked by a male or peg his partner. He briefly wondered if Josh would be into that...

**Sugar:**  I'm here honey <3

"He's here!" Tyler exclaimed, tripping over his feet as he stood up, groaning when Jenna laughed at him.

"Go get him stallion!" Jenna cheered, making Tyler blush as he made his way outside and to Josh's car.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Roller skating, really Josh?" Tyler laughed, letting his fingers drift to Josh's hair as the pink haired man insisted on tying Tyler's skates for him. He wanted to be romantic or something, Tyler just allowed to him to have his fun. Besides he could feel the creeping pain that was his period approaching.

"Of course, couldn't be cliché with a bowling alley or movie," Josh teased, patting Tyler's thigh before standing up on his own skates and helping the other man to his feet. Tyler had never roller skated before and could tell he was gonna spend a majority of this night on his ass with bruises. "Come on honey," Josh smiled, gently guiding Tyler out onto the floor. The younger man was clutching Josh's arm tightly, letting the older move them.

"If I fall, you are rubbing my bruised ass," Tyler huffed at Josh, lacing their fingers together as he released his death grip on Josh's arm.

"Darling, I'll rub whatever you want," Josh smirked, Tyler feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. It also set a fire in his stomach, but he knew that Josh would not be able to fulfill the burning. Not until Tyler told him he was trans at least... Hopefully Josh wouldn't be disgusted with him then.

"I'm sure you would, you perv," Tyler stuck his tongue out at him, pushing against Josh's chest to propel himself forward. Tyler heard the older grunt as he hit the floor and he cackled loudly, slowly skating around the floor.

"You're gonna get it Tyler!" Josh called over the music, speeding after Tyler. The younger gulped, trying to get himself away from Josh before the older could catch him, but didn't get very far before he decided to turn and embrace his fate. Josh smacked into him, not expecting Tyler to have turned to face him and the both went down, Josh's knee meeting Tyler's crotch and Tyler's knee knocking Josh's balls. Both grunted, but for two different reasons. Josh in pain, Tyler could only guess, and Tyler in pleasure. Who knew that a knee to the crotch was great friction?

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Tyler apologized, gently flipping them over so Josh was on his back. Tyler's knees ached from kneeling on the floor, but he could tell Josh was in some real pain. Tyler stood up on shaky legs and helped Josh up off the floor and led him over to a sitting area away from the skaters. Tyler brushed a hand delicately over Josh's stomach, trying to ease the clenched muscles.

"It's okay honey, are you alright though?" Josh replied, his hands moving from where they protectively cradled his balls to rub Tyler's hips tenderly. Tyler hummed, not wanting to show that the slow circles were fueling the fire within him.

"I'm good, must have hit my pelvis instead of my balls," Tyler lied, running his fingers up Josh's forearm reassuringly. They stayed seated for a while, both giggling to each other about how ridiculous they were and both asking numerous times if the other was really okay. Once Josh was feeling a bit steadier, they head back on the floor, Tyler staying firmly at Josh's side so they could avoid collisions.

"Whatcha' doin' Joshie?" Tyler giggled when Josh had slipped his hand into Tyler's back pocket, holding him close to him. Tyler enjoyed the protective gesture, but it was a bit unexpected and made his boxers a bit damper.

"Holding my baby boy," Josh answered, giving Tyler's ass a squeeze, causing the boy to jump and slip in his skates, crashing hard on the floor. He whimpered in pain, holding back tears at the pain. He had seen dozen others fall, yet none of them had cried. Tyler blamed it on the fact he had never fallen on his own before. Josh helped him up and kissed his cheek gently. "Sorry honey," Josh whispered, this time holding Tyler's hand as they skated around.

"Hey pretty lady," a teenager cat-called at Tyler, skating past the couple. Tyler curled into Josh's side, sneering slightly. He knew he had a feminine form, but not so much anymore. "Why don't you get with a real man?" The same punk, skated in front of Tyler, almost knocking him down if Josh hadn't caught his waist.

"I am with a real man asshole," he growled, puffing out his chest a bit, but he was just laughed at. Josh's fingers twisted in Tyler's belt loop, probably restraining himself as he led Tyler off the floor.

"Let's leave, yeah Ty?" Josh rubbed his boyfriend's back, settling him down on the bench so he could help him remove his skates. Tyler rubbed Josh's shoulders gently, trying to help ease their tension. He knew they truly wouldn't relax until they were in the car and away from those idiots. Tyler stood up once his skates were off, whining slightly at the pain the skates left behind. Josh sat next to remove his own skates. Tyler tangled his fingers in his hair soothingly, getting an idea as he stood there.

"Hey honey?" Tyler called softly to get Josh's attention. Josh hummed to indicate he was listening, not looking up from the skates. 

"Follow my lead, yeah?" Josh looked up confused at that, letting out a moan when he found himself with a lapful of Tyler, those plump lips pressed against his own. He held Tyler's waist tightly, making sure he did not fall from his lap. He let out a small grunt when Tyler took his hands and placed them on his ass, pulling the younger man closer. If Josh wasn't so distracted from the kiss, he would have noticed the lack of bulge in Tyler's pants, or that the younger man seemed to be trembling. Tyler really needed to be touched by Josh.

Before the couple could get really into the kiss, Tyler pulled his lips away from Josh's and smirked at the gaping teenagers. "Can we go home now daddy?" He purred, loud enough for the teenagers to hear. Josh grinned up at Tyler, squeezing his thighs one last time before helping him off his lap. Josh finished taking off his skates, returning both pairs before slipping on his shoes and leading Tyler out of the skate place, his hand tucked in the younger's back pocket once more.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Tyler had no clue how he ended up pressed against the door frame by Josh, but here they were. His fingers were tangled in the pink locks, the other's lips trailing his neck. Tyler let out soft whimpers, wanting Josh closer. He was so wet and wanted nothing more than to have his daddy take care of him.

"Daddy," Tyler whispered, holding Josh close to his neck. His touch was electrifying and Tyler wanted more.

"I'll take care of you baby boy," Josh shifted them around, moving to press his knee in between Tyler's legs, but the younger suddenly remembered why he had been holding back with sex.

"No!" Tyler said, a little forcefully, shoving Josh back by the hips. The other looked at him in surprise, Tyler trembling from sensitivity and want.

"Tyler, what did I do?" Josh asked softly, moving to touch Tyler's cheek, but the younger ducked at the last second.

"Nothing, I just gotta- uh yeah," Tyler shuffled into his house and closed the door. He raked his fingers through his hair and resisted the urge to scream. He was so stupid!

Josh stood on the porch in confusion, unsure what had just happened and why Tyler had flipped his switch so fast. Was it something that he did? The pink haired man made his way back to his car, feeling his eyes sting with tears. What had he done?

Tyler fell asleep curled in a ball, wishing the pillow he was cuddling with Josh. The pink haired man fell asleep similarly, only curled around his daughter in her little princess bed. What had gone wrong?

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,764
> 
> hey guys! i'm not feeling the greatest ( i can't describe it because like i'm fine, but like i'm not at the same time? ) so i decided to give you guys another chapter because i wanna share this with you guys! please let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
> \- courtney


	8. sept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s weird that sept is seven when it is the ninth month! also i forgot that this was a chapter day and literally bounced in my chair when i remembered!
> 
> Warning: Excessive talk of menstruation and smut ahead!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a cisgender, bisexual female and so I have no idea what is like to be a trans, gay man so I am sorry if I offend anyone! I’m gonna say this here and I’ll repeat it in other chapters where I feel like people can get mad at me for things. If I have gotten something completely wrong/offensive, please give me advice on how to make it better!

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

True to his suspicions, Tyler woke up the next morning with the pains of his period. He let out a soft whine in pain, curling around his stomach protectively. Usually the first day was the worst for him, cramps like someone had beaten him within an inch of his life and nausea that made him want to spend the day on the bathroom floor. Lucky for him, his period only came every three or so months while on T.

Tyler grabbed his phone from the dresser and called the school to let them know he would be out today and sorry for the late notice. Once the call was over, Tyler glanced at the messages he had missed from last night.

**Jen bug** : How'd it go Ty guy? You get that dick?

**Sugar** : I had fun tonight...

**Sugar** : Sorry for whatever I did.

**Sugar** : Good morning honey, I hope you have a good day

**Sugar** :

 

**Sugar** : Olivia said she is excited to show you her shirt <3

Tyler smiled at the picture of the little girl. In the month since she had been in school, Tyler had fallen in love with her and may consider her his favorite student which is kind of suck-ish of him. But then again she was his boyfriend's daughter and he spent a lot time with her outside of school. She had taken to him surprisingly fast and it scared both of the men slightly.

The events of last night flooded into Tyler's head and the brunet groaned, burying his head in his face. So stupid. He should have just told Josh that he was trans. Should have let him take care of him. Tyler let out a little whine at the thought of the older man 'taking care of him' before forcing himself up and into the bathroom. He didn't want to ruin his sheets after all. Doing his morning routine, Tyler pulled on a tank top and some sweats before going downstairs to watch movies for the rest of the day. He didn't text Josh back, too embarrassed and not exactly knowing how to explain to him what had happened last night.

Tyler must have fallen asleep because he was awoken hours later to two separate type of knocks on his door. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, glancing at the time. 3 pm on the dot. Who was banging on his door? The tired man pulled himself from the couch, wincing as pain shot through his body with each step towards the door. Tyler gasped when he opened the door and two bodies slammed into him, almost knocking him to the floor. Tyler's hand shot up to cup Olivia's head against his stomach, confused why she was crying into his stomach.

"Don't you know how to answer your phone?" Josh's voice was rough, Tyler glancing up at him to see the man in the same state as his daughter though not openly sobbing.

"What do you mean? I--" Tyler let out a small grunt when Olivia clutched onto him, unknowingly making the cramps worse. Tyler subtly pressed his legs together and bent to lift the girl from the ground so she wasn't pressing his stomach. This position didn't help much either, but at least she was squeezing his neck and not his stomach. Tyler made his way to the living room where he left his phone, Olivia still crying into his shoulder. His eyes widened seeing multiple texts and calls from Josh.

**Sugar** : Where are you? O said you weren't here today...

**Sugar** : Apparently the sub picked on O for not wanting to sit with the other kids..

_Missed call from Sugar_

**Sugar** : Darling, I'm worried please answer your phone.

**Sugar** : Tyler Robert Joseph, answer your phone!

_Missed call from Sugar_

_Missed call from Sugar_

**Sugar** : I'm coming over. Olivia is worried about you too

**Sugar** : Tyler answer the god damn door!

Tyler looked up at Josh, biting his lip nervously. "I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down at his feet in embarrassment. He couldn't do anything right apparently. Strong arms wrapped around him and Olivia, Josh pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I was just worried about you... O practically broke down into tears when she said you didn't show up," Josh informed, rubbing the little girl's back tenderly. Tyler looked at the little girl, her crying having calm down and now she was sniffling tiredly against Tyler's neck. He pressed a shy kiss to her head and gently rocked her.

"Hey love," he bounced her to get her attention, those blue eyes turning up at him. "I'm perfectly fine, just a stomach bug," Tyler cooed softly, rocking her slightly as he talked. He could see her eyes drooping and knew she would be out like a light. She nodded in understanding, letting her eyes fully close and just as he expected, she was out.

"You are good with her," Josh commented, reaching forward to rub Tyler's stomach. He knew his boyfriend sometimes got sick when stressed. He usually had an incident like this every three months or so. Josh had wanted him to go to the doctor about it, but Tyler reassured him that it wasn't that big of a deal. Tyler melted into his boyfriend's touch, letting out a whimper from the pain.

Josh scooped Olivia out of Tyler's arms and laid her down the couch before tugging the other into the kitchen. Tyler gasped when Josh easily lifted him on the counter. Why was his boyfriend so strong?

"Hey!" Tyler hissed quietly, his voice getting caught in his throat when Josh moved to stand between his legs. Having your legs spread on your period was not really the best, but Tyler wanted to be close to his comforting, warm boyfriend.

"Can we talk about last night, Ty?" Josh asked softly, rubbing his hands up and down Tyler's thighs as a nervous tick. Josh was never able to remain still when he was nervous about something. Tyler nodded his head shyly, letting his hands run up Josh's forearms to still his hands. It was really distracting, even though it felt good.

"Did I do something to hurt you? Was I going too fast?" Josh whispered nervously, his straight white teeth coming out to bite at his lip. Tyler fidgeted on the counter, he didn't like being horny on his period. It always ended up really messy.

"No, it wasn't you honey," Tyler replied, lifting Josh's knuckles to his lips and pressing a kiss to them. "I didn't really have nice partners in recent years and I'm just a bit nervous will people near that," he made a vague gesture to his crotch. It was not an exact lie. Tyler had no problem with people touching him, but they had to first know that he was trans. Josh listened attentively to Tyler's words, fingers clenching slightly at the mention of other partners being shitty to him. Tyler loved when Josh got protective.

"You know I'd never hurt you right?" Josh whispered, gently pulling Tyler closer to him, spreading Tyler's thighs further. The brunet winced slightly, not looking forward to having to change his boxers.

"I know Joshie, just can't shake those habits," Tyler whispered back, reaching up to tangle his fingers into Josh's hair. He pulled the pink haired man closer and pressed their lips together. Josh reciprocated eagerly, clutching Tyler's hips. He had been left hanging last night and dying to touch his boyfriend again. Tyler had the best body and he wanted nothing more than to see it all. Josh smirked against Tyler's lips, reaching behind him to grab his ass and pull him closer.

Tyler let out a high pitched whine at the movement, cause not only did his pelvis rock against Josh's, but the other man's finger had teasingly brushed his hole before he pulled back. Tyler had never really tried anal, seeing as he had a pussy, but he had fingered himself and played with toys so he knew the pleasure that rested in the other hole. Josh slipped a tongue into Tyler's mouth, slowly rocking their hips together. Tyler let his mind slip from the fact that Josh didn't know his secret and let himself feel the pleasure. Hopefully Josh would think his pad is his dick. Tyler should really start wearing a packer around Josh.

"You are so wet for me, baby boy," Josh had begun to kiss down Tyler's neck when he gave the younger man a heart attack. Tyler froze, mortified that Josh had discovered his secret and that it had been on his period at that! "I can feel your pre-cum through your sweats, jeez Ty," Josh panted, kissing at the hollow of Tyler's neck, oblivious to the panic attack Tyler was having. The brunet winced slightly, glad that Josh had on dark jeans. It would not have done either of them any favors if Josh pulled back with blood on his pants.

"Sorry daddy, you just make me tingly," Tyler cooed, rocking his hips into Josh's, groaning at the outline of his cock through his pants brushing against him. Tyler had seen his boyfriend before, knew that he had a big cock, but it had nothing on actual feeling it. "Fuck," Tyler whispered, wrapping his tightly around Josh's neck.

"Yeah?" Josh grinned, biting at Tyler's neck and helping him guide his hips. He was still very aware that Tyler had his stomach bug and to be careful with him. Josh trailed one of his hands up to lift Tyler's shirt, but the younger quickly stops him. "Shirt on?" Josh asked confused, but willing to do anything to keep Tyler comfortable. Tyler nodded shyly, biting his own lip. He didn't want Josh to see his scars, he would definitely know then. "Okay baby boy," Josh whispered, moving his hips back to Tyler's hips and helping him roll them.

They got off together like that, right in Tyler's kitchen (in front of his salad). Tyler came first with a soft cry, muffling his noises into Josh's chest. The older man followed shortly after, grunting out Tyler's name and holding him protectively. "You're amazing," Josh whispered to Tyler, leaning up to kiss his lips. Tyler squirming uncomfortably from the mess in his pants, but kissed Josh back regardless.

"Stay the night?" Tyler begged, pulling back from the kiss. Josh couldn't deny his baby boy anything. Josh nodded, kissing Tyler's lips once more and helping the younger man off the counter. Tyler glanced at it quickly, relieved when he didn't see any blood left behind on the counter. He was in the clear for now.

"Gonna need some clothing darling, for me and O," Josh murmured against his lips. Tyler nodded in understanding, leading the older man up to his bedroom. Thankfully he had put away his needles and anything that could give away that he was trans. He dug around in his closet for some pajama pants that would fit Josh and a shirt for Olivia to sleep in. "What no shirt for me?" Josh teased, crowding up against Tyler playfully.

"'Course not, wanna see all of my daddy," Tyler grinned cheekily, catching the fire in Josh's eyes and him opening his mouth to say something before quickly closing it. Tyler frowned and leaned up to kiss Josh's lips. "One day Joshie, I promise," he whispered sincerely, Josh nodded his head, giving Tyler one more peck before going to the guest bathroom to take a quick shower. Tyler himself took a shower to rid himself of the blood and remnants from his orgasm before dressing in a sweater and sweats. He double checked his pad, not wanting to have any accidents in the middle of the night. He was good to go.

Tyler made his way downstairs, grinning at the sight in front of him. Olivia was wearing one of his shirts, a mickey mouse one, as a night gown and arguing with Josh, in pajama pants that hugged him a bit too snugly, over which Disney movie to watch. Josh seemed to want Beauty and the Beast while Olivia was chanting Frozen. Tyler briefly wondered if this is how they acted on a normal bases. Olivia halted her argument when she saw Tyler and quickly bounced off the couch and raced towards him.

"Sleepover!" She cheered happily and Tyler laughed at her excitement. It was going to be an interesting night.

  ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,069 ( heh its a sex thing )
> 
> wow hi, welcome to the period sex because it will return i promise! i hope you guys like this and please let me know what you think because i feed on comments (like a plant feeds on sunlight)
> 
> i see twenty one pilots tomorrow and i'm not ready! i'm gonna cry being in the same room as tyler and josh and i'm so excited! 
> 
> psttt would you guys like another chapter today as well?
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
> \- courtney


	9. huit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo two updates!

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Handling an excited child at nine at night was not something that Tyler had much experience with. His involvement with children usually only last until two pm, yet here he was with his boyfriend's daughter, singing Frozen songs with her while said boyfriend pouted on the couch. Tyler couldn't help, but grin at him from time to time just to see him pout more. Tyler had promised him that they could watch Beauty and the Beast after Frozen.

"Ty, who do you like more, Kristoff or Hans?" Olivia asked mindlessly, Tyler very proud of her for her pronunciation skills. She had obviously been taught well by Josh and Hayley before school, but she was getting better every day.

"Kristoff definitely! Hans sucks," Tyler grinned, watching her gape at him in surprise before giggling madly. She stood up from the pillow she was perched on and climbed into Tyler's lap happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Daddy can be your Kristoff! Right daddy?" Tyler snorted, looking up at his boyfriend to hear his answer. Josh was staring at them with wide eyes, not having expecting the question.

"I guess so princess, though I'm not a prince," Josh coughed briefly, rubbing the back of his neck. Tyler reached over to rub his calf reassuringly and pressed a kiss to his knee.

"You're a prince to me honey," Tyler commented, giggling when Josh nudged his face with his knee. Olivia giggled along with Tyler and pulled him close so she could whisper to him.

"I want you to be daddy's prince," Tyler's heart swelled for multiple reasons. She wanted him to be in Josh's life for one and two she had referred to him as a prince. Tyler had spent most of his life being called a princess and was ready to be a prince.

"I wanna be daddy's prince too," he stage whispered to her, so Josh could hear what they were talking out. The pink haired man let out a chuckle before sitting up so he could lift Olivia into his arms.

"And Olivia will always be daddy's princess," Josh smiled, kissing Olivia's cheek and holding her close to his side. Tyler cuddled up to Josh's knee, wrapping his arm around both of them from his position on the floor. Josh smiled down at his little family, never knowing that his life could be this happy and fulfilling.

"Daddy, I like prince Ty," Olivia mumbled sleepily to Josh, Tyler's eyes filling with tears as he stared up at his boyfriend in surprise. Josh was simply smiling, reaching down to wipe Tyler's tears gently.

"That makes two of us sleepy flower," Josh commented, standing from the couch and helping Tyler up from the floor. He turned the tv off and let Tyler lead him up to the bedroom. Tyler stood shyly in the middle of the room, toe digging into the floor. "What do you want baby boy?" Josh asked softly, reaching over with his free hand to hold Tyler's waist. He knew his boyfriend got shy about certain stuff.

"All cuddle together?" He mumbled, his face lighting up with a blush as he stared at his bed. Josh smiled, leaning over to kiss Tyler's face before giving him a gentle shove towards the bed.

"Get that toosh in there then honey," Tyler giggled as he climbed into the bed and watched Josh maneuver around with Olivia cradled into his side. All of his effort was for nothing when Olivia huffed at him, climbing over the older man to curl on Tyler's chest. The brunet stared at the little girl in surprise, his mouth wide open. "Already choosing you over me," Josh teased, hands reaching out to tug Tyler to face him. Tyler held the little girl protectively, just as Josh did and kissed her forehead. He pressed a kiss to Josh's lips as well before letting himself relax into the bodies around him.

The little family fell asleep like that. Olivia nestled between the two men, Tyler's arms around her protectively and Josh holding both of them in his arms, his own held nestled into Tyler's short curls. It was perfection.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 691
> 
> i'm really excited because we are getting close to the drama filled chapter and i can't wait to see how you guys react to that!
> 
> let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for filler chapters? looking for cute, non-drama things to write about because this book is plenty drama filled already!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
> \- courtney


	10. neuf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trick-or-treating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyler with the rainbow flag is amazing <3

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Halloween was Tyler's favorite holiday for multiple reasons. Not only was it colder now for sweaters, but you could dress up spookily and not look weird. You could also watch horror movies and eat copious amount of candy until your stomach is about to pop!

Tyler also loves the holiday because his school does a little Halloween parade where the children can show off their costumes to the rest of the school. They always got so excited and it made his heart swell in fondness for them. He hoped that their joy for the holiday and life in general would remain for the entire lives.

"Ty look!" Olivia squealed as she bounced into the classroom, Hayley smirking at the teacher before waving as she left. Tyler hushed the little girl softly and grinned down at her. They had tried to explain to her that she couldn't call him Tyler at school, but she was still having trouble with remembering.

"Mr. Joseph, love," he reminded her quietly, bending down to help her take her backpack off and put it in her cubby.

"Look I'm Wenesday! On a Wenesday!" She giggled, bouncing after him happily. Tyler smiled at her, leading her back to the carpet so she could get ready for their morning routine.

 

 

"I see, and is daddy Gomez?" He questioned, giggling when she nodded her head in confirmation. Josh had been very adamant that he was not going to be Kristoff and nor was he going to be any sidekick so Olivia had picked her third favorite costume with a pout that didn't last long. Josh had agreed to even dye his hair black so he could match the role better. Though Tyler had feeling that Hayley was going to be dying it again soon.

Tyler himself was wearing a simple skeleton hoodie with matching legging and black vans. He and Josh were going to match, but Olivia wanted to be Wednesday Addams and Josh couldn't say no and who was Tyler to stand in the way of the princess' wishes?

Helping her sit on the carpet, Tyler moved to the front of the class and waited for the bell to ring before he clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Good morning guys! Happy Halloween! You all look so great!"

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Daddy you shoulda seen it! Ty can zip his shirt up and be a real skelly!" Olivia raved, hanging from her father's neck as the elder tried to unlock the door, Tyler unhelpfully giggling to the side. Josh shot him a glare, but finally got the door open and waddled with his daughter hanging from him.

"I know flower, I have one remember?" Josh teased, attempting to place her down, but the girl refused giggling happily into his face. Tyler laughed along with her, reaching over to scoop her off the man before she broke Josh's neck. The elder was dressed in a very stylish pinstriped suit and had grown out his facial hair to match the character of Gomez.

Tyler briefly wondered what it would feel like to have facial hair like Josh's. He had only successfully grown stubble before, outside of other body hair of course, and Josh had a full beard and mustache. The teacher also wondered what it would feel like with Josh's face between his thighs. He shook his head to rid him of the thoughts and bounced the young girl on his hip, listening to her delighted shrieks. Had he not spent all day with five year olds and Olivia outside of school, he'd surely be deaf.

"Candy!" Olivia cheered, attempting to get out of Tyler's hold, but the brunet held her securely. Tyler tutted and moved towards the living room.

"You have to eat actual food first love, and then wait for it to get darker," he explained, not relenting when Olivia struggled in his arms or pouted at him. "What do you want daddy to make for dinner?" He asked after she gave up struggling, slumping in his arms. She mumbled something into his chest and he smiled softly. "What was that love?" He coaxed, rubbing her back gently.

"Nuggets and mac n' cheese," Tyler smiled, swaying his hips slightly to rock the cranky girl to sleep. She didn't sleep at nap time after all, wanting to cuddle with Tyler even though the man was firm that he couldn't hold her like that in front of the others. It would not be right or fair. Josh smiled at his two babies, going over to press a kiss to their heads before going to start on dinner.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Olivia! Stay with me!" Josh sighed exasperated as he chased after his daughter. It was finally time for trick or treating and Olivia was proving to be over-zealous in her route, leaving Josh's side frequently and having to have the older man chase her down. The teacher stood back with a small remembering how his younger brothers used to be with Halloween and how much his mother had pulled out with three boys running from her.

"Honey," Tyler whispered, "You are gonna tire yourself out. She is fine as long as she is in front of us in eye sight," he tried to reason. They had put reflective tape on her to be able to see her in the dark. Josh sighed softly, nodding in defeated as Olivia ran up to another house without them. Tyler wrapped his arm around the older man and rubbed his side. If the house ahead foretold anything, it would probably scare Olivia to their side soon.

"Just don't want her to not need her daddy too soon," Josh whispered back to Tyler, bending awkwardly to rest his head on Tyler's shoulder. The teacher was only a few inches shorter, but Josh loved it pointing out to him. Tyler ran his fingers through the freshly dyed hair, not at all surprised when they came away inky. He had only just dyed his hair a few days okay and the black seemed to bleed a lot.

"She'll always need daddy, how is she gonna make herself chicken nuggets?" Tyler teased, hugging Josh close to him as the older man snickered and rubbed his stubbly face against Tyler's own. It was a new feeling that Tyler had never felt, but welcomed whole-heartedly.

"Daddy!" Olivia's scream had both of them looking up to see in fact Tyler had been right about the house ahead having jump scares. She crashed into Tyler's side first, hiding her face into his stomach, her other hand clutching onto Josh's pants. The older man carefully picked up his daughter and rocked her gently. Tyler grabbed her bag of candy before anyone else could pick it up and smiled at the sheepish home owner.

"Here," he offered, holding out the basket of candy. He looked guilty, but Tyler assured him that it was all in the fun of the holiday and picked out a piece for Olivia seeing as the girl wasn't leaving Josh's neck anytime soon. Tyler made his way back to his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow in question at Josh.

"Wanna continue rose bud or go home?" Olivia shook her head, but they did not know for what option.

"Love, do you wanna keep going?" Tyler asked softly, his own hand joining Josh's to rub her back. She nodded slowly, sniffling loudly.

"Daddy come too?" She mumbled, looking up at Josh and he nodded his head instantly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Daddy will always protect you flower," Tyler smiled goofily at his boyfriend, handing him the bag so he could collect the candy for her. Josh carried her for awhile before Tyler got his turn to carry the still scared girl up to houses, many of the owners smiling in sympathy for the girl's fear.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"My daughter is a sack of potatoes," Josh grunted, placing the sleeping Olivia down into bed. He already began moving around to get her changed for bed and Tyler couldn't help, but watch the tenderness that Josh expressed with his daughter. Sure he saw that tender side of Josh too, but it was nothing like how it was when just him and his daughter. "Goodnight sweet flower," Josh whispered, standing up from the bed and jumping when he saw Tyler standing there. He playfully glared and pushed him out of the room.

After quickly checking the candy and hiding it from the five year old ( whilst eating some of it themselves ), the couple retired to bed, Tyler spooned by Josh in the middle of the elder's bed. This had to be the best Halloween yet.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,436
> 
> i'm really happy that this got to come out close to halloween because i really thought it was going to come out like in the middle of november! but i hope you guys like this and let me know because i love comments, even if it is little comments that are "AH JOSH CAN HAVE ME" or anything like that! it makes me smile!
> 
> I SAW TWENTY ONE PILOTS LAST NIGHT AND TYLER GRABBED THE RAINBOW FLAG DURING MY FAVORITE SONG AND I AM LIVING MY ABSOLUTE BEST LIFE!
> 
> It was amazing and I had so much fun!
> 
> that picture isn't mine by the way! i have the whole video of holding onto you because that is my favorite song and the beginning shows him grabbing the flag!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
> \- courtney


	11. dix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olivia has a nightmare and tyler comes to her rescue!

"Daddy, wake up."

Tyler stirred at the soft whispers, turning to look at Josh, who was dead asleep, hair messy and mouth hanging open as he let out soft snores. He was gorgeous in Tyler's opinion. There were small footsteps walking around the bed and Tyler remembered what had woke him up in the first place. He turned to look over the edge of the bed, immediately sitting up when he saw tears in the small girl's eyes.

"Oh love, what happened?" He asked softly, slowly slipping from the bed, rubbing Josh's back gently so he would not wake up. Once he was out of the bed, Tyler lifted the girl into his arms, grimacing when a wetness met his side. An accident then. Tyler could handle this.

"Scary man from earlier hurt daddy and Ty," she whimpered to him, burying her face into his shoulder. Tyler rocked her soothingly, letting soft hums slip from his lips to help calm her.

"I'm perfectly fine love and so is daddy, see?" He pointed out, Olivia turning slightly to look at her sleeping daddy. She nodded in understanding, going back to hiding in his shoulder. "But I understand love, it was probably very scary, huh?" She nodded, clutching onto Tyler as the man left the room and made his way to the bathroom to help get her cleaned up.

Once she was in the bath and cleaned, Tyler leaned down to kiss the top of her head gently.

"I'm gonna go get you clean sheets okay love?" After her small nod, Tyler quickly hurried out to change her bedding, making plans to wash them in the morning when he got up. He briefly wondered if he should wake Josh, but decided against it. Olivia seemed fine now and he didn't want to make her upset by Josh over coddling her. He also changed his clothes while he was gone, slipping on one of Josh's shirts and some pajama pants with aliens on them. His boyfriend was an actual child.

"Ready to get out?" He cooed, lifting her up when she held out her arms. Some may think it weird to care for someone else's kid like this, but Tyler had done the basics in his training as a kindergarten teacher and besides Olivia was practically his child at this point. He carried her to her room and helped her change into some pajamas, helping her into a pull-up just in case she had another accident. She seemed really shy about the pull-up and had instantly latched into Tyler's side when he had finally gotten her dressed.

Instead of laying her back in bed, he sat in the rocking chair in the corner and slowly rocked them back and forth. He brushed his fingers through her hair, humming softly to her before the humming turned into actual singing.

_Oh, Ms. Believer, my pretty sleeper_

_Your twisted mind is like snow on the road_

_Your shaking shoulders prove that it's colder_

_Inside your head than the winter of dead_

_I will tell you I love you_

_But the muffs on your ears will cater your fears_

_My nose and feet are running as we start_

_To travel through snow_

_Together we go_

_Together we go_

_We get colder_

_As we grow older_

_We will walk_

_So much slower_

 

_Oh, Ms. Believer, my pretty weeper_

_Your twisted thoughts are like snow on the rooftops_

_Please, take my hand, we're in foreign land_

_As we travel through snow_

_Together we go_

_Together we go_

_We get colder_

_As we grow older_

_We will walk_

_So much slower_

By the end of the song, Olivia was knocked out, but Tyler couldn't be heartless enough to move her, so he settled in for a day of back pain that sleeping in this chair would surely gift him.

When Josh woke up, he was terrified not finding Tyler in bed with him, but imagine his surprise when he found his two favorite people curled together on the rocking chair. Josh hadn't been able to resist taking a picture of them both together. He truly love them both in this moment.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 691
> 
> kitchen sink is playing as i post this and i am living my life
> 
> psttt next chapter is a doozy, but would you like to see it today? i haven't been feeling really well ( tired, headaches, shoulder aches ) but thinking about this story makes me happy!
> 
> also if you guys have some really cute pictures of like dads with children or of tyler and josh please send them my way over at scarycis on tumblr please!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you think about it!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
> \- courtney x


	12. onze.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner at the josephs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: disregard of pronouns, dysphoria mention, emotional abuse(?), and vulgar language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a cisgender, bisexual female and so I have no idea what is like to be a trans, gay man so I am sorry if I offend anyone! I'm gonna say this here and I'll repeat it in other chapters where I feel like people can get mad at me for things. If I have gotten something completely wrong/offensive, please give me advice on how to make it better!
> 
> please stay safe <3

 

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Thanksgiving came before either knew it. A holiday to be spent with family and all either of the boys really wanted was to spend it with their little family. Curling together after turkey and mash potatoes, watching Christmas movies because Josh couldn't contain himself any longer. It sound absolutely perfect to Tyler. 

 

Tyler's mother, Kelly, had another idea of perfect however. Somehow, she had caught wind that Tyler had a boyfriend and wanted to meet him immediately. He had attempted to push it off, hoping (though he felt guilty because of it) the fact that Josh had a daughter would scare his mother off, but that only made her more eager. Tyler had tried his absolute best to keep her at bay, but she finally put her foot down with Thanksgiving. Tyler hadn't spent a Thanksgiving with his family since he was twenty. He didn't appreciate being called a female all night really. Another reason he was nervous about taking Josh to meet his parents.

 

He had tried many times over the last month to tell Josh that he was trans, but it never felt right or he would chicken out. Now, standing on his parents' doorstep, Tyler was out of luck. He had literally begged all of his family for "just this once please call me a boy, please," But he had no clue if they would actually follow through with it.

 

"Honey, it'll be okay," Josh whispered, reaching forward to knock on the door before placing a reassuring hand on Tyler's back, rubbing him gently. Olivia was tucked between their legs, leaning tiredly against Tyler's. She had fallen asleep in the car on the way over.

 

"I know, it's just been awhile," he mumbled back, plastering a shy smile on his face when his mother opened the door and let out an over exaggerated gasp as she pulled him into a hug. Tyler quickly braced Olivia against him so she wouldn't fall before wrapping his mother in an one-arm hug. Kelly soon released him and ushered them into the house.

 

"It has been too long Tyler! I have missed my baby," Kelly gushed before taking notice of the two extras.

 

"Oh! You must be Josh!" Kelly squeezed the man into her arms, Josh looking awkward and unsure of what to do. Tyler mouthed 'hug her' at him, while lifting Olivia up onto his hip. The young girl buried herself into his neck, clinging to his button up.

 

"And this must be little Olive!" Tyler and Josh both let out snorts at Kelly's mix up. Olivia was not happy about it and grumbled 'Olivia' into Tyler's collarbone.

 

"Olivia mom," he corrected her, though his mother was already off, dragging Josh into the kitchen to gossip over this and that, mostly grilling him on his life. Tyler sighed softly and took a few minutes to breathe in Olivia's scent, a mix of strawberries and crayons, to calm himself down. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder and turned to see his own dad grinning at him.

 

"Hey sweetheart, missed seeing you around here," Chris bent to place a kiss on Tyler's temple, the man squirming just slightly, but he was sure that Olivia was too tired to pick up on the similarities between his father's welcome and how her own father treated her.

 

"Missed you too dad," Tyler nodded, tightening his grip on Olivia slightly. His dad headed in the direction of food and Tyler let out another breath to calm himself.

 

"We can do this right, love?" He asked Olivia, smiling softly when she nodded in agreement.

 

"Thanks for believing in me, rose bud," he whispered, carrying the little girl into the dining room. So far so good.

 

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Dinner and dessert passed without much hassle, Tyler actually having fun with his family. They had stuck to calling him Tyler most of the night and he had been rather grateful for it. Maybe he would actually make it through this night? But of course, his mother had to open her big mouth.

 

Tyler had been walking into the living room, the family migrating there to watch football, with a glass of milk for Olivia when he had heard his mother's voice. "So Josh, do you planning on marrying my daughter anytime soon?"

 

A loud crash sounded through the room, all heads turning to look at Tyler, a puddle of milk and glass at his feet as he stood like a deer in headlights. Josh looked at Kelly in confusion and then at Tyler in worry. Olivia was curled in his lap, having been startled by the glass shattering and staring at Tyler.

 

"Excuse me?" Josh asked softly, looking between Tyler and his mother. Maybe he had just heard her wrong?

 

"I mean after all, she is  _practically_  taking care of  **your**  child and spends all her time with you! Which I must admit Tyler, motherhood looks good on you! I knew you would come around," Kelly turns to address Tyler now, the man trembling in his boots. He could feel his eyes stinging with tears, his skin itching in the sign he had come to know as dysphoria. It usually only appeared when he hung around his family or his off days where he felt un-man like.

 

"So why not make an honest woman of her and marry Tyler?" His mother continued, looking at Josh as if she had not just out-ed her son.

 

"I'm dating your son Tyler," Josh said, looking at his boyfriend in the corner of his eye.  _What was going on?_  He held Olivia closer, though she appeared to want to go to Tyler and comfort him. Kelly's hopeful face turn into one of irritation fast at the mention of Tyler being a boy.

 

"She has got you believing that nonsense as well? What a load of crock, she was born as our little girl and our little girl she remains! Tyler Robin Joseph, you tell this boy the truth and stop lying to yourself and him! You can certainly not mother anyone's child if you are lying to yourself!" Tyler let out an audible whimper and shrank back as if his mother had hit him. Josh was off the couch in a second, but Tyler had already fled to the nearest bathroom. The door closed with a slam.

 

"Always one for the dramatics, huh Tyler!" Zack called out, laughing along with his siblings. Josh could feel his skin crawl at the outright disrespect for their sibling, their  ** _brother_**. Olivia fought her way out of his arms, Josh holding her long enough to tell her to avoid the glass before she took off after Tyler.

 

"What do you see in her anyways?" Maddy attempted to flirt with him all night, but Josh had ignored it up until now. Now it did not matter that Tyler had not told him he was transgender. All that mattered was going and making sure his boyfriend was okay. But first.

 

"It's  ** _his_**  cock and tight little asshole I see in  _him_. Especially the way  _his_ _cock_  fits in my mouth," Josh snarled at them, letting his usual hold on his cursing loose so he could fuck with them. Tyler's parents gasped while the siblings turned their faces up in disgust.

 

"And don't bother showing up to any of our wedding, it will only consist of  ** _your son_**  fucking me on the wedding cake," Josh shrugged 'innocently', before grabbing their coats and going to collect his boyfriend and daughter. He left the flabbergasted family behind him.

 

Making his way in the direction Tyler went, Josh noticed his daughter was nowhere to be found so she must have gotten Tyler to let her in. Knocking his knuckle against the door, Josh could feel his heart break at the soft cries on the other side of the door.

 

"Honey? Can you let me in?" He asked gently, bracing himself on the door frame. Each sniffle and sob made him want to go back out there and scream at Tyler's family. It was a fucking holiday after all! How dare they treat their son like this?

 

"Daddy," Olivia's voice met his ears and Josh twisted the door knob. He found Tyler curled against the wall, his daughter having practically forced herself into his lap and was cradling his head, like how Josh and Tyler did when she was having nightmares or was scared. Josh carefully walked over to the pair, brushing a kiss over both of their heads.

 

"Come on flower, let's get prince Ty home," he instructed softly, having to pry his daughter off of Tyler before helping his boyfriend up.

 

"It will be okay honey, I promise," he whispered to Tyler, carefully helping him into his jacket before helping Olivia with hers. The older man led both of his loves out of the Joseph household, never to set foot in there again.

 

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

 

"Daddy, I wanna sleep with Ty," Olivia whined, the beginning of tears brimming in her blue eyes, but Josh continued to tuck her in. He was sure that Tyler would appreciate it, but he needed to be there for his boyfriend right now. He needed to hold him and show him he loved him. Olivia could get involved once Tyler was ready.

 

"I know O, but Tyler needs some space right now. He is really sad and wants daddy to cheer him up," he disliked lying to his daughter, but he really wanted to go check on Tyler. He had left him in the bedroom with a request of getting ready for bed and he wanted to make sure he was okay. Olivia nodded sadly, puckering her lips for a kiss which Josh gave her easily, brushing her hair back from her face.

 

"Tell Ty I love him?" Josh's heart swelled and he promised to tell Tyler for her. Josh spent a few more minutes with his daughter before bidding her goodnight and heading to his own bedroom. 

 

Tyler was sat on the bed, not even his coat or shoes removed, staring off into the distance. Josh hummed unhappily and moved towards him, brushing his curls back from his forehead.

 

"Honey, can you get ready for bed for me?" He asked softly, Tyler nodding his head mutely. Josh tilted his head up and captured his lips tenderly for a second before pulling away. He headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He thought about the situation under the hot water and started to realize that things were making sense. The stomach pains, not wanting to be touched, keeping his shirt on. Tyler was transgender and Josh loved him no less than he did two hours before the outing.

 

Josh exited the bathroom with a pair of black boxers on to see that Tyler had only managed to get his coat and shoes off before going back to his staring. Josh sighed softly and moving towards Tyler helping him off the bed and starting to strip him. Getting his pants down was easy enough, familiar territory for Josh since Tyler had a habit of falling asleep in skinny jeans. He then reached for the buttons on Tyler's shirt when the man finally moved, stopping his hands.

 

"I know darling, but you are gonna be too hot if you sleep in this... What if I get you a new shirt and close my eyes?" It hurt that Tyler was so afraid of him seeing his body, but he was probably overloaded from the night he had and couldn't take anymore.

 

Tyler seemed to think for a second before nodding his head in acceptance.

 

Josh quickly grabbed a shirt and set it on his shoulder before closing his eyes and blindly undoing the buttons. The shirt was quickly taken from his shoulder and Josh waited patiently for his boyfriend.

 

Arms wrapping around his neck signaled that Tyler was done and Josh easily lifted him off his feet and climbed into bed with him. Now knowing that Tyler was trans, Josh could suddenly notice the difference between Tyler's body and another male's, but it didn't disgust Josh. No, Tyler was gorgeous no matter what. Josh cuddled into Tyler, the teacher deciding he wanted to be spooned, nestled in Josh's muscly arms.

 

"Flower said she loves you Ty," Josh whispered in the dark room, listening to Tyler's breath hitch before he cuddled back into Josh's hold. Josh could feel all of his boyfriend's curves.

 

"I love you too baby boy, always and forever, now matter what."

 

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,085
> 
>  
> 
> i told you guys this one was going to be a doozy! i love the joseph family and i am sure they'd accept tyler with whoever he chooses to be, but at last this is a fanfiction and we need some dramatic way for josh to find out!
> 
> what do you think is going to happen next? let me know!
> 
> also let me know what you think about this or your favorite part! my favorite is josh yelling at the josephs because i think it would be hilarious to hear someone actually yell that to defend their partner! 
> 
>  
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3


	13. douze.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh and tyler talk about the dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, disregard of pronouns, dysphoria mention, emotional abuse(?), and vulgar language. This stuff is all just mentioned as josh and tyler talk about it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a cisgender, bisexual female and so I have no idea what is like to be a trans, gay man so I am sorry if I offend anyone! I'm gonna say this here and I'll repeat it in other chapters where I feel like people can get mad at me for things. If I have gotten something completely wrong/offensive, please give me advice on how to make it better!

 

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

_Josh grunted as a weight settled on him, eyes slowly opening to see his boyfriend happily perched on his chest, wiggling his little hips._

_"Ty what are you," Josh's question was cut off by a soft kiss to his lips, Tyler's hands trailing down his body and towards his boxers. Josh let out a soft moan, he always enjoyed being dominated by Tyler. It was nice to see the usually shy man take what he wanted. It was at this moment that Josh remembered what had happened last night. Talk about a cock block. Josh pulled back from the kiss, sitting up so he could see Tyler and so the younger man couldn't avoid his questions with kisses._

_"Honey what about last night?" Josh got out breathily since Tyler had started to attack his neck half way through his question._

_"Tyler," Josh attempted to be stern, but the teacher whined in annoyance._

_"I don't wanna talk about it Josh," Tyler whispered, "I just wanna be close to my boyfriend, right now," Tyler purred, running his fingers through Josh's hair. The older man bit his lip, not sure what he wanted to do. He wanted to make sure his boyfriend was okay after last night, but also didn't want to see his confidence drain from him. Josh sat unsurely for a second before nodding his head slightly._

_"You tell me when you need me to stop, the exact second Tyler," Josh said, tone firm as he gripped Tyler's hips tightly. Tyler nodded his head to show he understood before pulling Josh back into the kiss. Josh got lost in the kiss, holding his boyfriend with such care like he was scared Tired might break in half. It was the standard make out session that they were used to having. Until Tyler took one of Josh's hands and casually led it into his boxers. Josh's fingers trembled as they touched Tyler's coarse pubic hair, trimmed to by hygienic, but not like how the girls Josh has been with were like. Josh reminded himself that Tyler was no girl and he shouldn't be comparing him to past relationships._

_"Be tender," Tyler instructed, letting go of Josh's hand and moving his own up to clench at Josh's bicep. Josh gulped audibly, not wanting to accidentally hurt Tyler or cause him discomfort. Josh thought back to his past with girls and by-passed Tyler's clit to rub his labia slowly. Tyler inhaled sharply, rocking into Josh's touch._

_"Sensitive honey?" Josh whispered, Tyler nodding his head against Josh's shoulder. The older man slowly made his way up to Tyler's clit, letting his thumb circle the nub, gradually getting faster. Josh kissed at Tyler's neck during this process, listening to Tyler's keens and moans._

_"Joshua, oh Joshua, JOSHUA!"_

Josh shot awake to the harsh shaking, looking over at the flustered Tyler. The pink haired man glanced down at his crotch and Josh let out a loud groan, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry baby boy," Josh said, his voice groggy. He made to get up, needing to calm down away from Tyler so he didn't pressure his boyfriend. The last thing he wanted was for Tyler to be uncomfortable. Soft hands on his chest stopped him, Tyler pulling Josh back onto the bed. Josh looked at him confusedly, but Tyler didn't meet his eyes, focusing on drawing shapes on Josh's chest.

"Honey?" Josh whispered, reaching up to cover Tyler's hand with his own, pausing his movements.

"Have to get used to it, don't I?" Tyler whispered, bringing Josh's knuckles to his lips before putting them back on his chest.

"Can't be with the man I love if I can't handle his wet dreams," Tyler joked solemnly, Josh smiling warily.

"Baby can we talk about last night?" Josh asked, eyes focused solely on Tyler to watch his reactions. Tyler paused for a second before nodding slowly.

"Take your time darling," Josh whispered, slowly sitting up in the bed and pulling Tyler to sit in his lap. The younger man curled up to his chest, fingers hooking in Josh's collarbone for a brief moment. Josh rubbed his back tenderly, waiting for Tyler to start.

"It wasn't a sudden thing... I think I always knew that I was different. Girls like dolls and dresses and I would scream and cry every Sunday when my mom attempt to put me in a dress. I liked to play basketball and get dirty, no matter how much my parents scolded me for getting 'your pretty skirt, Tyler!' dirty," Tyler started, brushing his fingers over Josh's peck. It wasn't in an intimate way, more of a subconscious action.

"When I turned fourteen I met this kid, Mikey, in high school. His sibling was transgender, only male to female. Went from Gerard to Gemma," the name tickled the back of Josh's mind, but he couldn't for the life of him remember why. Not that he cared about anything other than Tyler's word right now.

"I wanted to be Tyler Robert instead of Robin, my family believed it to be a phase, but it was who I was - am. I moved out at eighteen and rarely talked to my family unless I was forced too. Got top surgery at twenty-one, wearing binders hurt, though I sometimes wear them when I feel less... masculine I guess you could say," Tyler trailed off, letting his fingers play with Josh's happy trail, plucking a hair here and there. Josh's muscles contracted with each pluck, but he didn't stop Tyler.

"Do you feel less masculine often?" Josh asked, speaking for the first time in twenty minutes. Tyler had paused in his story, plucking at the hairs on Josh's chest and stomach absentmindedly.

"No, not really... Sometimes on my, um, period or if I think about the past. I'm pretty confident in my body, though having a vagina sometimes messes with my head..." Tyler admitted, humming softly when Josh's hand came up to rub his calf gently, blunt fingernails dragging through the body hair found there.

"And have you thought of bottom surgery?" Josh prodded nervously, not wanting to be insensitive. Tyler's lips quirked into a smile at the question, tilting his head up to finally look at Josh.

"Yeah, and I think I'll pass on that part. Besides vaginal sex feels better than anal," Tyler giggled softly, Josh pulling him closer. He loved seeing Tyler smile and giggle.

"I understand if you are not into it and want to like break up," Tyler whispered, his smile suddenly gone and the insecurity showing on his face once more. Josh shifted Tyler so he was straddling his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Honey, I wouldn't leave your side even if you were asexual. I'd love anything between your legs, even if it had something to do with tentacles." Tyler pushed him playfully at that, a small smile on his lips.

"And you wanna know something else?" Tyler nodded his head, biting his lip in a way that made Josh wanna flip them over and fuck him into the mattress.

"My dream was about playing with your clit and listening to your little noises that I am sure you make," Josh watched as Tyler's face turned red and didn't miss the subtle jerk his hips gave, seeking friction probably. Josh grinned at his boyfriend, patting his backside for a quick second and sitting back against the headboard.

"You dream about playing with my clit?" The word coming out of Tyler's mouth could have made Josh cum instantly if he was a teenager. Tyler did not like cursing, especially with Olivia in the house, so to hear such dirty words fall from his lips was hot.

Josh nodded his head, holding Tyler's hips tightly so he couldn't move them. Tyler huffed at him and they continued their conversation. Tyler's eyes widened when Josh revealed what he had told his family and burst into laughs that wracked his entire body. The both agreed never to call Tyler's bottom anatomy a cock ever again. Josh thumbed Tyler's hips, a lull in their conversation, one thought wracking his head over and over again.

"Hey Ty, how come you didn't want to tell me?" Josh finally asked, Tyler sighing, but he knew it was coming. He just didn't want to try an explain and hurt Josh's feelings.

"Protecting myself I guess? I didn't think you would come to mean so much to me or that I would ever meet you in person and here you are. I tried so many times to tell you that I was trans. How you didn't figure it out I will never know, missed health class baby?" Tyler teased, Josh knocking him off his lap. The teacher laughed and climbed back on top of his boyfriend.

"Plus I had bad relationships in the past where they find out I'm trans and say they are okay with it, but it was never long before they started to call me a sissy or a female or something like that. I didn't want you to be like that," Tyler whispered, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck. The older man rubbed his back and leaned up to press his lips to his briefly.

"I'd never hurt you or treat you different Ty. I actually dated a transgender woman in high school, couldn't figure it out then either," Tyler grinned at him, Josh rolling his eyes.

"But I had no problem with her, my problem was how people treated her when they found out. I wish with everything in me that I had been able to show her that I wasn't like the others. I'll spend my life showing you just how much you mean to me, how much you mean to my daughter Ty. I love you so much and that isn't going to change. Even if you turned out to be a killer."

Tyler's eyes were watering at Josh's admission, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I love you too sugar," Tyler whispered, pressing their lips together. Josh grinned into the kiss, flipping them so Tyler was on his back. The older man swallowed the younger's gasp, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Josh pulled back from the kiss, leaving Tyler breathless as he kissed down his jaw and towards his ear.

"Let me show you how much you mean to me, baby boy."

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,733
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this! let me know your favorite part(s)! send me some cute ideas for fluffy chapters please!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines
> 
> \- courtney xox


	14. treize.

Before either man could get down to anything, small feet raced down the hallway towards them. The older man huffed in annoyance, though he could never truly be upset with his daughter. He mouthed a countdown to Tyler before the door crashed open on one causing the teacher to giggle at Josh. It showed that this was a pattern and Tyler thought it was rather adorable.

"Ty!" Olivia called, pulling her small form up on the bed and practically knocking Josh out of the way to cuddle into Tyler's chest. Tyler laughed harder, holding her close to him and kissing her forehead.

"What am I chopped liver?" Josh huffed, settling himself next to Tyler, an arm slung across his waist delicately. Even though Josh was a tad annoyed, there is not anywhere else he would rather be than to see his daughter and boyfriend cuddled up together. Josh cuddled into Tyler's other side, slipping his other arm under Tyler's neck to play with Olivia's messy hair.

"Ty, feeling better?" Olivia asked softly, her head turning up to look at him. Some parents might be a bit put off by how quick their child got attached to their significant other, but Olivia spent all of her time with Tyler. Inside of school and out so Josh was not truly concerned. He did miss when he was Olivia's sole source for love and protection, but then again she wasn't just his anymore either. Tyler had become a big part of both of their lives.

"I am love, sorry if I scared you last night," Tyler whispered, rubbing her back gently. Tyler would never want to scare Olivia or confuse her in anyway.

"Why was your mommy a meanie?" Both men stiffened at the question, Josh's arm tightening around his boyfriend and pressing a kiss to his jaw to show his support.

"O, I don't think Tyler wants to talk about it anymore," Josh began, but Tyler waved his hand to dismiss it. It was best that Olivia knew now then find out later. Unless Josh did not want her to know... Tyler looked at Josh questioningly before he said anything to her. At the end of the day, Josh was her parent and if he didn't want her to know, she wouldn't know. Josh nodded for Tyler to continue, rubbing his stomach reassuringly.

"You see love, when I was born I was a girl like you," Olivia's face twisted in confusion, but Josh reminded her not to interrupt Tyler.

"But I later found out that I was a boy in a girl's body and no longer wanted to be a girl. My family doesn't really understand that and continue to call me a girl. They believe I'll be a girl again one day." Tyler explained as simply as he could, resisting the urge to frown.

"That is dumb, you're a boy," Olivia huffed, Josh fist bumping her for her support. Tyler smiled at them both, letting his free arm wrap around the back of Josh's neck. It was awkward, but Tyler was surrounded by his loved ones. His little family.

"She said you can't be a mommy..." Olivia continued on, biting her lip in a habit she had picked up from her father. Tyler smiled sadly, nodding his head in confirmation.

"I can't be a mommy sweetheart," Tyler left out that he could still bear children, but it would fuck with his head a bit too much for his comfort.

"Boys can't have babies like mommies," Tyler explained delicately, not really wanting to get into a birds and bees talk with a five year old.

"But daddy has me!" Olivia argued, sitting up slightly so she was kneeling at Tyler's side. "And I don't have a mommy," there was no sadness in her voice, but it still hurt Josh's heart to have the knowledge that she would grow up without a mom because Sarah was a bitch.

"You do have a mommy, out there somewhere, she just isn't here love," Tyler hadn't the slightest clue who or where Olivia's mom was, so he had to be careful with his words.

"Daddy takes care of you though. He couldn't have given birth to you," Though what an image that made in Tyler's head. Josh pinched his side slightly, seeing the smile on Tyler's lips and knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"So you can't be my mommy?" Olivia's lip quivered, her blue eyes filling with tears. Tyler sat up and pulled her into his lap, rocking her slowly. Josh sat up as well, wrapping himself around his boyfriend and daughter. It felt too much like last night for comfort.

"I can't be your mommy sweetheart but I can be anything else you want," Tyler whispered to her, reaching his free hand and rub Josh's back as well, knowing damn well that he was probably kicking himself right now as well.

"Can you be a daddy?" Olivia whispered back to him, Josh stiffening at Tyler's side, even with the gentle fingers working his muscles. Tyler shifted her in his lap and made her look up at him.

"You have a daddy love, how about I be papa? I'll be just like daddy, but I can't take his name from him, understand?" Tyler explained, Olivia nodding her head before burying her face in Tyler's shoulder. Josh's head ended up in his free shoulder, both of the Duns trembling with tears against Tyler. The teacher simply rubbed their backs, laying down so he could get comfortable.

Olivia ended up on his chest, buried still in his chest while Josh tucked his wet face into Tyler's side, legs tight around Tyler's and holding both Tyler and Olivia close. Others might feel suffocated or too warm, but Tyler felt loved. For the first time in his life since coming out, he felt surrounded by love.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 977
> 
> hey guys! so i'm sorry this wasn't post until now! i had an important interview today! (not allowed to really tell you guys about it though) and it snowed like 4 inches of snow so it was stressful getting to and from and my friend missed her interview, but luckily she was able to get another time slot so that was good. i think i did really good and i hope that i get the internship because i'm real excited about it. if not, i'll just try again next year!
> 
> any who, how did you guys like this one? let me know please!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
> \- courtney xoxo


	15. quatorze.

"What's this one?" Tyler looked up from his grading to look at the wrapped Olivia was holding up to him. Josh got called into work and Tyler offered to babysit for him. The teacher still had to grade work for his class and he was also teaching Olivia how to read through her leftover Halloween candy. Josh only allowed her four pieces a day so she still had some even though it was almost December.

"Spell it out flower," Tyler encouraged, putting his paper down to give her his attention. She was on her second piece of the day. Olivia nodded, bit her lip attempting to read the flavor of it.

"B-A-N-A-N-A," Oliva spelled out slowly, Tyler scrunching his nose as his mind put the letters together. Banana was a terrible fruit, even worse flavor.

"Now can you sound it out?" He continued, nodding his head encouragingly as she figured it out.

"Banana!" She cheered, holding the candy over to him to open. Tyler easily opened it for her and handed it back. He bit his lip, hoping that she didn't like it. So far she didn't like grape or green apple (from yesterday).

"This one's good, papa!" Tyler's stomach rolled at the knowledge, trying to keep the disgusted look off his face. Bananas were disgusting. He winced as she searched for another in her pile and held it for him to open.

"Are you sure you don't wanna try another one?" He asked, holding the candy between his fingers. Olivia nodded, holding her hands out for the candy. He sighed and opened it for her. She took a bite out of when it was handed back and looked at him.

"Do you want some papa?" Before Tyler could protest, the toddler was in his lap and pressing the candy to his lips.

"No thanks sweetie, you eat it," Tyler tried to reason with her, but she just pouted at him, pressing it closer to his lips. He tried another approach.

"I don't really like bananas," he told her and she gasped at him. She started to defend the candy, Tyler holding back his laughter. He also didn't mention that she had no clue what a banana was since Josh didn't have them in his house.

"Please papa! Wanna share," Olivia begged, her big green eyes making it harder to resist.

"I know you wanna share flower, but," Tyler was cut off when she shoved the candy into his mouth and clamped her hand over his mouth so he'd have to swallow. His eyes widened at her bravery and gave up on resisting her. He chewed the disgusting candy and scrunched up his face when he swallowed.

"You are getting broccoli tonight," he threatened, watching her face morph into fright, shaking her head at him.

"Oh yeah, daddy is only making vegetables tonight and you are gonna eat every single one of them, you monster," Tyler teased, tickling her relentlessly, grinning as she shrieked.

"No papa!" She giggled, her little face turning red and trying to hide from Tyler's tickling fingers. Tyler continued for another minute or so before hugging her to his chest and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Maybe not all vegetables," he reasoned with her, rubbing her back to help calm her down.

"But I get to pick the movie we watch," he kissed her temple as she nodded her consent. He got up, holding her on his hip as he put Princess and the Frog on. He plopped back down on the couch, cradling her against his chest. They share a kit-kat between them as they watched the movie. The two fell asleep before too long, curled around each other.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Josh hummed softly walking into his house. He didn't like being called into work, but they were working on a new line of hair dye for the new year. He was really excited about it and didn't mind having to come in and help Hayley.

"Baby?" Josh called throughout the house, confused when he wasn't tackled by Olivia like he normally was when he got home. He headed into the living room, taking note of the title screen of some Disney movie playing on the screen. He went to call out again when he found his babies.

Tyler was curled towards the back of the couch, Olivia tucked into his stomach and resting between his legs. Both of them had their arms around each other. Josh's heart clenched seeing how close the two had gotten and took a quick picture of them. The pink haired man knelt down on the floor, letting his fingers run through Tyler's hair. The teacher groaned quietly, turning his head towards Josh as his eyes fluttered opened.

"Hey gorgeous," Josh whispered, letting his thumb brush against Tyler's cheek gently. Tyler smiled at his boyfriend, turning his head back to press a kiss against Josh's palm.

"Did you guys have fun?" Josh asked, shifting so he was sitting on his backside than his knees. Tyler nodded, one of his hands coming up to wrap around Josh's wrist tenderly.

"Your kid forced me to eat a banana flavored candy," Tyler said, his voice rough from no use. Josh and Tyler both scrunch their noses up at the thought.

"Oh gross, why'd she do that?" Josh laced his fingers with Tyler's, bringing them to his lips to press a soft kiss. He adored soft moments like this with his boyfriend.

"Told her I didn't like bananas and she went on a rant before shoving it down my throat," Tyler explained, sticking his tongue out in disgust at the after taste of banana in his mouth.

"I didn't raise her well enough if she likes bananas," Josh concluded, Tyler nodding solemnly at the conclusion. Josh got up from the floor and slipped his shoes off. He moved Tyler up before settling on the couch behind him, carefully lifting Tyler and Olivia so Tyler's body was nestled between his own knees and Olivia was still curled into Tyler's stomach. Josh kept his knees bent, Tyler's backside resting on his thigh as he rested his head on Josh's shoulder.

"But I still love her," Josh admitted, letting one of his hands move to rub Tyler's stomach and the other caress Olivia's back. Tyler nodded again, leaning up to press their lips together. Josh pulled back instantly, sticking his tongue out at Tyler.

"You taste like banana," he pouted, both of them scrunching their faces at the other. Tyler pressed a kiss to Josh's cheek and settled back into his hold to go back to sleep. Josh pressed his own lips to Tyler's forehead and continued to rub his stomach. This was where Josh wanted to be forever. Snuggled under his adorable, sleepy boyfriend and his traitorous, banana loving daughter.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,133
> 
> i hope you guys like this cute little chapter! i just thought of this and i needed more fluff in my life! please give me more fluffy ideas like this!
> 
> also let me know what you think of this chapter <3
> 
>  
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines 
> 
> \- courtney xox


	16. quinze.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler's 'exciting' birthday

Waking up cold on your birthday was not a great start to the day. At least in Tyler's opinion. He could have sworn that he fell asleep with two bodies curled around him and now he was alone.

Blinking his eyes open in confusion, Tyler let out a soft whine when he was in fact alone in the bed and it seemed like for sometime he had been alone. The man slowly slipped out of bed, pulling Josh's hoodie on over his simple t-shirt and sweats before heading down the stairs. He could hear giggling and it made his heart warm thinking about Olivia. In such a short time she had come to mean so much to him and hearing her laugh could cheer him up even on the shittiest of days.

Tyler paused before he entered the kitchen, watching from the doorway the scene before him.

Josh was stood in only his pajama pants cooking bacon with Olivia messily mixing the pancakes at his side in her nightgown. They both had messy heads and giggling together. Tyler smiled at the two before heading into kitchen and sneakily slipping behind Josh and wrapping his arms around his waist, the older man jumping in surprise.

"Fu-," Josh glanced at his daughter momentarily, "Frick Tyler!"

Tyler laughed softly, kissing Josh's shoulder blade before moving down the side and kissing Olivia's temple. The younger girl was pouting at him, abandoning her mixing and holding her arms out to Tyler to be picked up. He knew it would spoil her, but he couldn't help himself to lift her into his arms.

"Why are you pouting love?" Tyler cooed, not able to keep his smile off his face. It was his birthday and he was getting to spend it with the closest thing to family he had.

"Was suppose'ta be a surprise," she grumbled, burying her face in Tyler's chest. The brunet glanced at Josh in question, but the older man just grinned at him.

"What was?" He questioned further, rubbing Olivia's back to try and console her. She seemed really upset by what ever he had 'ruined'.

"Birthday breakfast," she mumbled, though it sounded more like "birfday brefast," from her mumbling. Tyler smiled softly, eyes stinging slightly. She just wanted to surprise him for his birthday.

"Hayley always helps her make a birthday breakfast," Josh pronounced his words slowly to correct Olivia, the younger Dun mumbling the words against Tyler's neck, "for me every year and she wanted to make it for you," Josh explained, turning off the stove and wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist.

"Should have warned you so you could have played along like I do," Josh whispered in Tyler's ear making the younger giggle. Tyler bounced Olivia slightly and hummed to get her attention.

"Would you like me to go sit in the living room and you can finish making your surprise? I didn't see anything, I promise! I only saw what your daddy had," Tyler said, even pretending to glance over her head to see what she was doing when she quickly covered his eyes with her hands.

"No Papa!" Tyler smirked inwardly to himself. It had actually worked!

"I'm just gonna sit in the living room then!" He tried to hold back his laughter, setting her back down and quickly turning around so he didn't see what she was doing. Tyler smiled cheekily at the beaming Josh and leaned up to press their lips together.

Happy birthday honey," Josh whispered, caressing Tyler's lower back. The younger man hummed his thanks, kissing Josh's lips once more before leaving the kitchen so they could continue cooking.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

After breakfast, the small family decided to get dressed and actually do something for Tyler's birthday. Josh had no clue how it had ended with ice skating, but here he was, lacing his overly bundled daughter's skates as Tyler held her still so she wouldn't bounce away.

Neither of the Duns had been ice skating before, while Tyler had been many times as a child and so they were going to be taught by Tyler.

"Okay my loves, let's get on the ice!" Tyler cheered, opting to carry Olivia so she wouldn't have to do the awkward tottering that Josh was currently doing. The birthday boy smiled at his boyfriend and helped him on to the ice before settling Olivia down on the ice.

"Just hold on for now okay?" Tyler instructed, slowly moving his feet ( it had been awhile since he ice skated ) and pulling them along. It was a bit difficult to pull his weight and Josh's, but they were making it work.

Before long, Olivia had gotten confident enough to move her own feet and then release Tyler's hand to move ahead of them. Josh was still clingy firmly to his boyfriend, Tyler's shoulder surely bound to ache later, but it didn't matter right now.

"Look at you go!" Tyler encouraged as Olivia did a lap around them, zooming past.

"Slow down flower!" Josh called as she passed, Olivia slowly momentarily before speeding up again. She seemed to be getting along with the other kids on the ice and they were playing some game or another. Tyler smiled happily, rubbing Josh's back to calm him down.

"She'll be fine sugar," Tyler reminded him, speeding up slightly and pushing Josh ahead of him in a sling shot kind of move. The older man let out a short scream, parents looking over in concerned before smiling when they saw it was merely Josh. Tyler giggled, skating up to his side and holding him close when Josh latched onto his neck.

"Do that again and I'll kill you in the middle of the ice," Josh threatened, clinging to Tyler's side.

"Least I didn't knee you in the balls this time," Tyler joked, watching Josh glare at him. The younger didn't take it seriously, knowing that Josh was just playing around.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way dude," Josh huffed, Tyler chuckling and kissing his cheek. A group of kids sped past them once more, Olivia amongst the group yelling a brief "hi daddies!" as she passed. Both waved at her before going back to their comfortable silence.

"Hey Ty," Tyler hummed to let him know he was listening to him.

"You know it is our anniversary too," Josh whispered, pulling them to a stop at the side of the rink so they were not in the way of others. Tyler nodded, it was their year anniversary and he was especially happy about that. He was glad that they were actually spending the anniversary together with no secrets.

"I was thinking maybe we could have some us time later? Like adult time," Josh trailed off, not wanting to say the actually say the thing because of children around and because he didn't want to pressure Tyler. The brunet man's eyes widened and he was about to answer when a sickening crack sounded through the quiet air, all the children's voice coming to halt.

People getting hurt was an experience at ice rinks since some people just wanted to show off and ended up getting hurt. Tyler had seen it often. Though nothing could have prepared him for the shrill scream that sounded, the noise echoing his head and would forever haunt his nightmares.

Both heads snapped to their left where they met a sight that had their blood cooling and hearts racing.

Olivia, red in the face from the cold or screaming who knew, laying on her side, clutching her leg across the rink from them.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,264
> 
>  
> 
> so technically, this is part one of four chapters because i split a lot of it up into different chapters! but please survive the cliffhanger! 
> 
>  
> 
> happy thanksgiving guys! i have to work tonight and tomorrow night so wish me luck
> 
>  
> 
> until next time, 
> 
>  
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
> \- courtney xoxo


	17. seize.

Despite his hesitance on the ice, Josh was the first to begin making his way to Olivia. Tyler, being the stronger skater, sped after him, tugging Josh along so he could reach Olivia faster without hurting himself as well. The children parted for the two men, Josh sliding down to his knees to cradle his crying daughter. Tyler stood by the side, not sure what to do with himself. Olivia may call him papa and treat him like one, but he was still just her teacher and Josh's boyfriend. She would want Josh more than him in this situation.

"Should I call an ambulance?" One mother asked Tyler worriedly, holding her own children close to her stomach in a protective manner. Tyler shook his head, neither of them could afford that and it wasn't necessary.

"Thank you though, I am sorry for the scare," he glanced down at her son who was trembling, clutching his mother. The woman waved him off, giving Tyler a shy smile before pulling her son and his friends away to give the men privacy. Tyler turned back to his boyfriend and carefully helped him up. Josh wobbled on his skates and Tyler steadied him and Olivia, who was in Josh's arms, carefully.

"Can you skate honey?" Tyler asked softly, knowing it was probably best to get to the hospital soon so they could take care of her leg. Josh shook his head, clutching his daughter closer to him. Tyler nodded, thinking of the best way to do this.

"Honey, can I please take Olivia?" Josh let out a small whimper, cradling his daughter. Olivia was still crying into Josh's chest.

"Just for a quick minute baby, I promise. I can't pull you both," Tyler pleaded with Josh, reaching up to stroke his face. Josh's face was wet with tears as well, so Tyler had to be the calm one right now. After a minute of deliberation, and a cry of pain from Olivia, Josh nodded reluctantly and gently shifted Olivia into Tyler's arms.

Tyler pressed a kiss to Josh's cheek and quickly made to the side of the rink. He settled Olivia on the bench and put the protective covers on her blades. It would not be wise to take her foot out of the skate without knowing the exact damage done.

"You are gonna have to keep them on a bit longer, buttercup," Tyler explained, kissing her head and turning to go get Josh when she latched onto his arm, pulling him back.

"Love, I am just gonna get daddy!" He tried to explain, her sobbing beginning once more, but not from her leg. At least Tyler did not think it was when she sobbed "Don't leave me like mommy did," into his thigh. Tyler knelt quickly and tilted her head up to look at him.

"I will, never ever leave you if it within my power Olivia. But I have to get Daddy off the ice so we can go to the hospital, I promise I will be right back," Tyler explained, watching her lip tremble and fat tears roll down her face. He didn't want to leave her, but he didn't want Josh to hurt himself trying to get back. Not receiving an answer from her, Tyler stood up in time to see Josh fall on the ice. Fearing the worst, Tyler quickly hobbled to the ice and sped off to his boyfriend.

"Joshua!" Tyler cried out, almost running over the pink haired man since he forgot to break. He quickly helped his boyfriend to his feet, dusting the ice from his backside and missing the wince that Josh let out when he tugged his wrist and quickly let him over to side where Olivia was.

"Papa!" Olivia sobbed, reaching out for Tyler. The man helped Josh over the bench, the pink haired man lifted his daughter and carefully cradling her once more. Olivia continued crying, watching as Tyler undid his own skates and then Josh's skates, helping the older man into his shoes before putting on his own. Tyler quickly gather their belongings and led them to the car. Josh climbed in the back with Olivia, wrapping his coat around her and whispering reassurances to her. Tyler kept his eyes focused on the road, not sure what he could really do in this situation.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Tyler's heart clenched watching Josh carry Olivia back into the actual emergency room, Olivia screaming "Papa!" while reaching towards him. He wasn't family and so he wasn't allowed back in the actual emergency room. He would have to wait in the waiting room. He didn't mind, but Olivia and Josh sure as hell did.

Olivia had burst into tears when Tyler tried to tell her that he couldn't come back in with her and Josh had argued with the woman at the desk, claiming Tyler was his partner and a bunch of other things, but the nurses were not having any of it. He ended up having to pull Josh back into the children's waiting room and promise him that it was fine. He would get to see Olivia before too long and it would be fine.

Once they were taken back, Tyler settled himself in the chair, letting his eyes close to rest. He had no clue how long this would take, hopefully since Olivia was young, they would see to her quickly. Tyler rest his head back against the wall. He didn't think he would be spending his twenty-eighth birthday tucked in a corner of the children's waiting room at the hospital.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 927
> 
> i hope you like this one guys! remember this is technically one big chapter, but i split it apart so that is why it seems like it takes forever in the hospital!
> 
> if you guys have any chapter ideas, let me know!
> 
> oh! i may be posting a new joshler oneshot today so be on the look out for that sweethearts!
> 
> have a good day guys!
> 
> until next,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
> \- courtney xox


	18. dix-sept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a bit sad so here is another chapter with my daddy long legs (and daddy big dick) dallon <3

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

To say Olivia was upset about Tyler was an understatement. She sobbed as if someone had cut her foot off and refused to cooperate with the nurse who was trying to make her comfortable. She would only ask for Tyler and usually Josh would feel a bit upset that Olivia wasn't happy with just him, but he reminded himself that it wasn't just him anymore.

She had a second parent now and seemed rather upset that Tyler wasn't allowed back with her. Josh would be asking the actual doctor if it was possible to bring Tyler back here, even if it just meant so he could hold Olivia. She had practically cried herself hoarse and her face was puffy and Josh would rather break his foot then see her spend this entire time without Tyler.

Plus he didn't like the idea of his boyfriend sitting on in the waiting room by himself. He had been allowed to stay in the children's one, but that would not stop any of the drug addicts from messing with him if they really wanted to. No, he wanted his boyfriend back here with him.

Josh looked up at a knock on the door and smiled sheepishly as the doctor poked his head in with a soft smile.

"Olivia Dun?" The doctor asked, Josh nodding his head while the injured girl hid in his side. Josh rubbed her back, shushing her softly when she asked for Tyler once more.

"I'm Dr. Weekes," Josh leaned forward to shake his hand, "You got a nice set of lungs on you, young lady," Dr. Weekes joked, but Josh just blushed in embarrassment.

"My uh-partner wasn't allowed back and he makes her feel safe," Josh avoided mentioning that his daughter got attached to his boyfriend so fast because of her shitty mother. Dr. Weekes clicked his tongue before crouching to be eye-level with the five year old.

"Who is Papa, Olivia?" Josh watched as his daughter whimpered and simply ask for Tyler once more. Josh rubbed her back and looked at Dr. Weekes pleadingly. Tyler would make this a lot smoother for all of them.

"His name is Tyler and it would mean the world to me if I could go get him? All of this will go a lot more smoothly and I worry about him," Josh rambled, blushing when Dr. Weekes held up a hand to halt him. The tall man stepped out of the room and was back in no time.

"My head nurse is going to go get Tyler and in the mean time, can I take your temperature, doll?" Dr. Weekes asked gently, Olivia shyly nodding her head. Josh could tell that her crying was catching up with her and she would pass out soon. Dr. Weekes went about doing his check up. Before too long, a knock sounded on the door and Tyler entered, biting his lip nervously.

"Papa!" Olivia's small voice made Josh and Dallon jump, the girl already reaching for Tyler. The man chuckled softly and walked over towards Josh, letting the girl latch onto his fingers while his free hand reaching around behind Josh's head and tangled into his pink curls.

"I'm Dr. Weekes," the doctor introduced, not reaching for a handshake given the Duns' grips on Tyler. Josh had tangled his own fingers into the back of Tyler's shirt and held one of his belt loops tightly.

"Tyler Joseph," Tyler nodded, grateful that the doctor didn't make Tyler let go of his little family.

"Now let us take a look at that leg, okay Miss. Olivia?" Weekes carefully removed the skates, not even needing Josh or Tyler to point out which leg. Her right ankle was swollen and a leaning a bit to the left. Tyler winced, clutching Josh's head closer to him protectively out of instinct.

Dr. Weekes conducted a couple tests, some that had Josh growling when his daughter cried out in pain from the doctor's touch. Tyler tried to sooth his boyfriend, but he was just as upset.

"It is very likely a fracture by the looks of it, but we will not be sure without an x-ray," Weekes concluded, looking at the two men. Tyler nodded, Josh would have too if his face wasn't smooshed into Tyler's side by the grip the younger had on his hair.

"Since she is so young, we can get her up there now if you'd like, only one can come with her though and she'll have to go in the room by herself," Tyler looked down at Josh, knowing the obvious answer.

"Flower, who do you want to come with you?" Josh asked gently, the girl already reaching up for Tyler, non-verbally picking him. Josh smiled softly, patting his boyfriend's back and carefully standing up from the bed and letting Tyler take his place.

"You sure you don't wanna come up?" Tyler asked, feeling very new to this experience. Josh should be the one going not him.

"I'll be fine baby, need to call my parents and Hayley anyways," Tyler nodded, lifting his feet off the ground and pulling Olivia into his chest as they were wheeled out of the room. Josh watched them go, already pulling his phone out to call his parents.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Hey man, I was wondering if I could get a wrap for my wrist? It kind of hurts." Josh had just finished talking to his mother on the phone, Tyler and Olivia still gone, and finally noticed the pain in his wrist. He figured the nurse wouldn't mind just giving him a wrap and he could figure out how to do it real quick. He had asked the head nurse after all, the one who had gone to get Tyler.

"Yeah, sure, Josh?" The pink haired man stiffened, coming face to face with a man he hadn't seen in almost four years. Brendon Urie. His ex-best friend...

"Shit man, how are you doing?" Brendon's smile was large, getting up to embrace Josh as if what had happened between them never happened. Then again, Brendon was probably doped up at the time and currently hopped up on the shit. Josh took a step back away from his hug and bit his lip at the sad look on Brendon's face. Brendon had been his best friend once upon a time.

"What are you doing in the hospital?" Brendon asked, eyes flickering over the list of names on his desk, most likely searching for Josh's and the reason why he was in the hospital. He didn't find Josh, but he found Olivia, which only made his eyes widen.

"Wait is O," Josh was quick to cut off Brendon.

"No. You don't get to call her that." He hissed, his fingers trembling and wrist aching even more. Brendon's face flashed with anger for a brief second before focusing back on the situation.

"Have you called Sarah?" Brendon asked, Josh growling slightly.

"No and I don't planned to. Sarah hasn't been Olivia's mother in a long time," Brendon's face fell at the words, anger morphing onto his face. Josh didn't care because he knew it was the truth.

"Doesn't matter, that is still Sarah's kid too and she deserves to know she is in the hospital." Brendon huffed at Josh, irritated because he wasn't getting his way. As always.

" _That_  is  _my_  daughter and she doesn't need a crack head,  _abusive_  mother when she has two functional parents already," Josh spat, snatching the wrap from him and planning to go back to Olivia's room.

Brendon's hand latched onto Josh's arm and the pink haired man quickly flipped the grip, pressing his nails into Brendon's flesh causing the other man to let out a whimper. Josh noticed blue bruising along his wrist where his scrubs had risen up. Was Sarah hurting Brendon too?

"Two parents? You are dating someone?" Brendon questioned, yanking his wrist from Josh's grip and cradling his wrist against his chest, pulling the scrubs down over his arm once more.

"Yeah, now leave me - and my partner and child - alone," Josh said with a sense of finality, heading back to Olivia's room. He bumped into Dr. Weekes as he was leaving. The doctor updated him on how it went with the x-ray and MRI and quickly wrapped up Josh's wrist for him. Josh could feel Brendon's eyes on his back, but he ignored him and headed into the room. The lights were off and his two loves were curled up together on the bed, Olivia's foot elevated and simply wrapped for the time being.

Olivia herself was passed out, but Tyler was lightly dozing and had startled when Josh sat on the free side of the bed, wrapping his arm over Tyler's shoulder so Olivia was nestled between them.

"Left you alone for twenty minutes," Tyler mumbled, reaching over to tap Josh's wrapped left hand curiously. Josh smiled gently, leaning over to press a kiss to Tyler's forehead.

"Bit longer than that honey. Now take a nap, you look really tired," Tyler mumbled something under his breath before he too was out like a light. Josh sat in the dark, arms wrapped protectively around his family. He would not let anyone hurt Tyler or Olivia again. He would keep her safe this time.

  ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this <3 more drama coming soon! and maybe some smut?? but shush
> 
> what's your favorite color guys?
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3 


	19. dix-huit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: talk of past abuse, detailed smut!

 

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.  

"Alright Mr. Dun, little Miss. Olivia has fractured her ankle," Dr. Weekes explained to Josh, Tyler sleepily listening as well. Olivia was still knocked out between them, cuddled into Tyler's side, but holding Josh's hand.

"We'll have to cast it, so I'll let you guys get her situated," Dr. Weekes nodded to the sleeping child. "Do you know what color she'd like?"

"Purple?" Josh asked curiously, brain wracking for the last time he had been in the hospital for a casting - Jordan needed to have his arm casted when he was ten - and the colors they had. The doctor nodded before heading out of the room to let them get Olivia ready.

"Can you hold her up?" Josh asked softly, turning and pressing a kiss to Tyler's head. The teacher nodded, shifting them both so Olivia was balanced in his lap.

Josh made quick work of her sock ( the other already removed when she had her foot wrapped up ) and slowly working her leggings up so they could cast her foot when the doctor got back. Tyler watched carefully, soothing his fingers through Olivia's curls. He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed strange marks along her legs.

"Josh?" He whispered softly, his eyes not leaving the little leg. The marks spiraled downwards, towards the wrap and then upwards towards her pushed up leggings. Josh hummed, glancing up at his boyfriend.

"What are those marks?" He asked nervously, not wanting to make Josh uncomfortable with asking about his child. They had been dating for a year yes, but at the end of the day Olivia was not his child and he didn't really feel comfortable asking.

"Sarah," Josh mumbled after a few minutes of being silent, not wanting to meet Tyler's eyes. The teacher curled his lips in disgust at the knowledge that someone had hurt their child.

"How?" Tyler whispered back, lifting the little girl into his lap and investigating the marks along her legs. Josh shrugged, climbing back in the bed with his family and wrapping them in his arms.

"Still don't know to this day... Sarah claims she climbed in the oven, but the doctor said that they weren't burns, plus she has more," Josh said sadly, gently lifting up Olivia's shirt to show the similar marks up her tummy. Tyler let out a small whimper, letting his fingers trace the light marks. He had changed Olivia before, but he never seen these marks.

"What a horrible woman," Tyler whispered, leaning down to press his lips to Olivia's head. Josh pressed his lips against Tyler's head, humming in agreement.

"I hope I never have to meet her," he continued, tucking his head into Josh's shoulder.

"I hope neither of you have to," Josh whispered, the somber mode continuing until Dr. Weekes returned to take Olivia to do her casting.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Once Olivia was in her cast and they were given the how to care guide, the small family made their way out of the hospital, Tyler once more driving with Josh in the back with Olivia.

"Papa, can we have pizza?" Olivia's voice drifted up front, still a bit drowsy from her visit to the hospital. Josh had forwent the car seat and cradled his daughter in his lap.

"Of course sweetheart, we'll even get a dessert," Tyler let a smile spread on his lips at her small cheer. Even with today's events, they would be okay.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Full of pizza and freshly cleaned, Tyler and Josh tucked Olivia in and made sure she was comfortable before retiring to their bedroom.

"Baby boy, can you help me?" Josh asked, waving his wrapped hand and pouting at his belt. Tyler glanced over and giggled at his boyfriend.

"Want me to help you wipe your backside too?" Tyler teased, making his way over to his boyfriend and carefully undoing his belt and his jeans for him. He made to move back, but Josh caught him with his good hand.

"I am sorry for ruining you birthday," Josh mumbled, moving his hands to grab Tyler's hips and pull him closer. Tyler shook his head, leaning up to press his lips to Josh's.

"Nothing ruined my birthday. I got to spend it with my favorite cutie and her okay-looking daddy," Josh pinched Tyler's hip at the tease, pulling him back to his lips. Tyler hummed against Josh's lips, helping him get his pants off since he knew he would have some trouble with it.

"Trying to get me naked baby boy?" Josh grinned, stepping out of his jeans for Tyler. The teacher smacked Josh's thigh gently, though his cheeks still felt hot. This was the first time he had ever been on his knees in front of Josh.

"You wish," Tyler scrambled to his feet and helped Josh with his shirt, pressing a kiss to his heart. Josh smiled gently, moving to go to the bed, but paused when Tyler grabbed his forearm.

"What is it darling?" Josh asked gently, worry clear on his face at the conflicted expression on Tyler's face. The teacher didn't speak, slowly leading Josh back so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Tyler stood between Josh's thighs, the older man rubbing the back of Tyler's thighs reassuringly. Josh bit his lip when Tyler went to grab the hem of his own shirt.

"Ty, you don't have to," he whispered, not wanting his boyfriend to feel obligated or like he had to do something.

"Want to sugar," Tyler mumbled, shyly bringing his shirt over his head. Josh respectively kept his eyes at Tyler's stomach, waiting for his boyfriend to get himself together. Tyler breathed out slowly and reached down to tug Josh's chin up. Josh took in his boyfriend, leaning forward to kiss his stomach.

"You are gorgeous baby boy," Josh whispered, pulling Tyler up into his lap and pressing kisses to his throat. 

Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh's neck and tangled his fingers in his curls. Josh ran his hands up Tyler's back as he kissed down his chest, letting his lips linger on one of the scars across his boyfriend's chest.

Tyler let out a small sob, holding Josh closer to his chest and running his fingers through his hair.

"Shhh honey, I got you," Josh whispered, caressing Tyler's hips and nuzzling his chest.

"You are beautiful," Josh whispered, tilting his head and pressing his lips to Tyler's. The kiss slowly got heated, Josh lifting Tyler out of his lap and laying him on the bed and climbing on top of him. Tyler pressed his hands to Josh's chest, carefully flipping them over so he was on top once more.

"I love you," Tyler whispered, running his fingers down Josh's chest.

"Love you too darling," Josh smiled back, holding his boyfriend's thighs. Tyler slowly rolled his hips against Josh's, his body burning with Josh's desire filled stare. Josh smirked up at Tyler and rocked his hips back.

"Yeah?" Josh asked when the brunet let out a little whine, clutching Josh's arm. Tyler nodded his head, lip slipping between his teeth.

Josh quickly pulled at Tyler's jeans, cursing his sprained hand. Tyler giggled at him and undid his jeans. Josh watched intently as Tyler pulled off his jeans and tossed them to the side. The older man grabbed Tyler by the back of his knees and flipped them over. Tyler gasped and let out a giggle, wrapping his legs around Josh's waist as the older man settled on top of him.

"You are so beautiful baby boy," Josh whispered, kissing down Tyler's neck and chest before glancing up at him when he reaches his boxers. Tyler whimpered in need and fright, pulling Josh back up to his lips and holding him there. Josh kissed his collarbones and whispered sweet nothings to the younger man, letting him get ahold of himself.

"Boxers on," Tyler whispered nervously, gently taking Josh's hand and slipping it below the waistband of his boxers. Josh tried to look and see what he was doing, but Tyler grabbed his chin with his free hand.

"Kiss my neck," Tyler begged, needing something to help him focus on Josh instead of his past. He had no idea why he was so worried about Josh seeing him and touching him, but then again it had been a bit since Tyler had actually been touched.

Josh's fingers timidly moved down, through Tyler's dark pubic hair and was met with wetness. The pink haired man groaned, rutting his own hips against Tyler's thigh when the man whimpered against him.

"You're so wet for me, baby boy, so wet for daddy," he whispered hotly in Tyler's ear, the man letting out a whine and nodding his head. Josh slowly stroked Tyler's outer lips before breaching into the heat. Josh grazed his finger across Tyler's hole, the teacher letting out a short moan, clutching onto the back of Josh's neck.

"How do you like to be touched?" He whispered, wanting to see Tyler squirm and beg for more.

"Finger me," Tyler begged, his chocolate eyes water-y in desperation, "play with my clit," he continued, his breath getting caught in his throat when Josh slipped his middle finger into his pussy.

"Oh daddy," Tyler keened, nailing digging into Josh's neck.

"Jeez Ty," Josh panted, just feeling his boyfriend made his stomach burn and his cock throb. He couldn't even imagine being inside of Tyler. Josh slipped in another finger, his thumb slowly going up to stroke Tyler's clit. The teacher let out a loud whine, that was half way cut off by Josh's hand clamping over his mouth.

"Do you wanna Olivia to hear you?" Josh hissed in his ear, though Tyler showed no sign of hearing, rolling his hips down into Josh's fingers. The pink haired man smirked, speeding up his fingers.

"Of course you do, you little slut, wake up the whole neighborhood with your needy whines. Never satisfied are you?" Josh growled, slipping in a third finger as he latched onto one of Tyler's nipples. The teacher moaned against his hand, pushing up into his touch. Josh rolled his own hips against Tyler's thigh, needing the friction to lessen some of his pain.

"Gonna cum from daddy's fingers like a good boy?" Josh whispered into Tyler's ear, using his thumb to press his clit and rub in one rough circle. Tyler let out a scream against Josh's hand, biting his palm as he came. Josh winced, but kept his hand in place until Tyler was simply panting against his hand. 

Josh removed his fingers from Tyler's boxers as the younger man flipped them over so he was on top. Josh absentmindedly lick his fingers clean of Tyler's juices, grinning when the teacher blushed on top of him. All grins fell away when Tyler wiggled around before rocking his hips against Josh's.

Josh could feel Tyler's pussy through their boxers, sliding along his cock like he was teasing himself. The pink haired man watched transfixed as the sensitive man above him rocked his hips. Tyler slipped his hand behind him and grabbed Josh's balls, effectively getting the older man to cum. Josh whimpered from over sensitivity, Tyler's hips had still not stopped their rocking.

"Is my baby boy still wet?" Josh huffed softly, his cock giving a brief twitch as the desperate noise that left Tyler. Josh slipped his fingers back into Tyler's boxers and immediately stuck two fingers in his pussy, his thumb resting against his clit. With each rock of Tyler's hips, he fucked himself on Josh's fingers and the pink haired male would rub his clit. It did not take long for the already sensitive man to cum again, pulling away from Josh and his touches before they could hurt. Tyler fell next to his boyfriend, humming happily when he was pulled into his loving arms.

"I love you Ty," Josh whispered, rubbing his boyfriend's back and pressing tired kisses to his forehead.

"Love ya too Joshie," the brunet's voice was soft, burying his face into Josh's shoulder.

This is not how he thought his birthday would go, but Tyler would never change it for the world. 

  ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 2,026
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this! i do not sugar coat my smut so sorry if you don't like words like clit or pussy? tyler has both and he feels better calling them that!
> 
> pst, do you guys have any smut (or fluff) scenes you wanna see? there is a lot of drama coming, but i wanna pad it with some more chapters so it is not like BOOM DRAMA! please give me suggestions!
> 
> do you guys like chlorine or smithereens better? i think i like chlorine better because I sing it more than smithereens, but both are cute <3
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
> \- courtney xoxo


	20. dix-neuf.

"Josh, I'm scared," Tyler whispered, pressed close to his boyfriend's side. The faded pink haired man rubbed Tyler's back reassuringly. He had a good understanding of why Tyler was scared, but he would never let anything bad happened to his baby boy. Not again. Besides he would like to think his parents were rather accepting. They had, after all, put up with him during his early twenties.

"Nana is nice papa! So is pop pop! You'll be okay," Olivia comforted from below, unbalanced in her cast and holding Josh for balance.

"I'm sure they are lovely, but flower," whatever Tyler was going to say was going to say was cut off by the front door opening. Josh held Tyler's waist tighter as the chaos began.

"Oh my poor rose bud!" Mrs. Dun cried, leaning down to lift the young girl off her feet and smothered her with kisses. Tyler watched as Olivia shrieked and gave her nana just as many kisses. Josh kissed Tyler's temple and stepped into the warm house. Tyler stepped in as well, awkwardly closing the door behind him.

"Joshua," a deep voice greeted, pulling Josh from Tyler and into a hug. The man must be Mr. Dun from his greying hair and similarity to Josh. Tyler wrapped his arms around himself, not sure what to do. His 'protectors' were occupied and he was in an unfamiliar home. Tyler breathed heavily under his binder. It was not necessary since he had surgery, but it made him feel safer.

Josh didn't know that he had slipped it on before they left. His boyfriend didn't want Tyler to hurt himself and he meant well, but he didn't understand. Tyler  ** _needed_**  to feel safe and his binder gave him that feeling.

"And who is this?" Tyler shrank back from the question, looking down at his feet.

"My papa Ty!" Olivia cheered, Laura and Bill looked at their son, who shrugged. Josh moved to Tyler and tilted his chin back up so they could see the face Josh got to see snoring every morning. Even snoring, Tyler was pretty cute.

"Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Tyler Joseph. Ty, these are my parents, Bill and Laura," Tyler shyly shook their hands and tucked himself back into Josh's side. Josh had called him his boyfriend, but he wasn't feeling very masculine today. Laura bit her lip, noticing how Tyler was practically hiding in her son.

"It's nice to me you, Tyler. Josh talks nonstop about you!"

"Mom!"

"Hush Joshua," Tyler grinned slightly at the interactions between mother and son, wishing he had gotten that with his own mother.

"Now Tyler, do you prefer to use male pronouns or they? Or should we just call you Tyler? Josh never specified." The brunet let out a small whimper, not expecting them to know what all that meant or that Tyler fell into that category. Tyler tightened his grip on Josh and resisted the urge to hide in his chest. Josh just gripped him back just as tight and reassuringly kissed his head.

"Male pronouns are good," he smiled sheepishly, watching Laura pass Bill Olivia, the toddler shrieking "pop pop pop pop," over and over again. Josh smiled brightly at his family and kissed Tyler's cheek once more. He could tell something was off with Tyler and just wanted to comfort him more.

"Nice to meet you son," Bill finally spoke towards Tyler, easily passing Olivia back to the brunet and heading back to where he came from.

"Lovely! Well Bill is outside with Jordan, the girls should be here any minute, and I'm gonna steal Josh quickly, if you do not mind?" Tyler shook his head, pressing a kiss to Olivia's head. Tyler and Olivia were left alone, Tyler not knowing exactly what to do with himself.

"Papa do you wanna see my room? It used to be daddy's," Tyler smiled and let the girl lead him up the stairs. Olivia knew how to keep him sane.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Joshua William!" Josh groaned when his mother cuffed his head the second they were alone.

"Why is that boy absolutely terrified of us? What have you told him?" Laura practically seethed, glaring at her eldest son. Josh held his hands up in defense, stunned. His mother had not been this over protective since the one girl he dated in high school.

"Nothing Momma! He is just a little worried about dinner..." Josh wanted to leave it there, his mother knew what happened with Tyler's parents after all, but she was still looking at him expectantly.

"He thought you would be like his parents and he just wants to impress you and make sure you don't 'hate me' for loving him," Josh rambled passionately, spewing all of the worries his boyfriend had voiced over the last week. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle his boyfriend and beat up his family at the same time.

Laura held up a hand to pause her son's rambling.

"Those vile people... calling their son names for how he was born? Telling him his place was as a wife at home," his mother had a disgusted look on her face. She had majorly been a stay-at-home mother and it wasn't a punishment or role because she was a woman. It was her choice as a mother to stay and care for her four children so they never felt forgotten. To hear people refer to it as if it was a role or punishment made her angry because she was not staying home because her husband demanded to. Her children needed her.

"I know Momma, and he knows you are nothing like that, but he worries too much for his own good and I just want him to be happy and at least have a family to spend Christmas with since Thanksgiving was a bust. He needs more than just O and I," Josh confided in his mother, leaning back against the counter. It smelt like his mother's famous meatloaf and it made his stomach growl in anticipation. He missed his mother's cooking.

"Then we'll be his family baby," Laura said confidently, moving forward to wrap Josh in a hug. Even though he has been on his own for almost a decade, she still missed him living with her. The selfish part of her wished that he would move back home and let her take care of him, but now he had Tyler to do that.

"Thank you Momma," Josh whispered, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He missed his mother greatly. Their hug was cut short by a heavy footfall above them. Olivia was walking by herself... Josh was about to go up and scold her, she needed to stay off her foot, when a blood curdling "Daddy!" sounded from upstairs.

Josh spared no second before he flew out of the kitchen, looking up the stairs at where his daughter was about to step down them.

"Woah, woah hey, stay there!" He called up the stairs, racing up them and almost knocking his daughter over since she was at the top of the flight. Her face red with tears. He was instantly in concerned 'papa bear' mode and made to scoop her off the floor, but she was tugging at his hand insistently instead.

"Hey, hey calm down flower. What's going on? Where is papa?" The mention of Tyler struck a chord in Olivia and she tugged at him harder, almost knocking him off. Josh looked at down his mom in worry before allowing his daughter to tug him in the direction of his old bedroom. She hobbled over the Barbies on the floor and to the bathroom that connected to the room. Tyler seemed to like hiding in bathrooms.

"Baby?" Josh whispered to Olivia, but she simply pointed at the door, clutching Josh's leg.

The older man carefully knocked on the door, pushing it open when he got no answer. Josh scrambled to push Olivia behind him as Tyler dry heaving came into view. He had gotten his shirt off and Josh sighed inwardly at the sight of the binder constricting his chest. Tyler coughed once more into the toilet before letting himself fall back against the wall, his breathe ragged. On each exhale, Josh could see the red marks were the binder was too tight on Tyler.

"Flower go sit on the bed," Josh ordered, making sure his daughter still couldn't see Tyler. None of them wanted that.

"But papa," she tried, stamping her good foot on the ground, wobbling a bit from holding herself on her bad foot.

"I know Rose, but daddy has to help papa first and then you can see him," Olivia nodded sadly, hobbling her way to the bed. Josh closed the door behind him and quickly moved down to help Tyler.

"Jesus baby boy what were you thinking?" Josh hissed, helping Tyler to his feet and working on the binder. Once he managed to get it off Tyler, the man let out a shuddering breath, his lungs finally able to expand fully. Josh held Tyler as he coughed into his chest, rubbing the man's back tenderly.

"What happened Ty?" Josh whispered, pressing his lips to Tyler's cheek.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"And this is my doll house that Abby got me," Tyler nodded his head, listening as she showed him each of her dolls, explaining their names to him. He would hum at appropriate times, holding each doll when she passed them over.

"And this is Hans," she concluded, passing the Frozen doll to Tyler beaming happily.

"What about that one love?" Tyler gestured to the one still in the bin. It looked like it had never been touched, only thrown at the bottom of the bin. Olivia turned to look at the doll before turning back to the ones that she had pulled out.

"Don't like tha' one," she mumbled, messing with the hair on the Barbie in her hands. Tyler moved the dolls out of his lap and scooted closer to Olivia.

"Why?" He questioned, pausing her hands so she would look up at him. Olivia bit her lip, just like her father, and shrugged her shoulders.

"My mommy got it for me," Olivia mumbled sadly, moving closer to Tyler to lean against his side. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her head. He hummed softly to her, wanting to help her work through this pain. No child should have to feel this way about their parent. Tyler wasn't her mother so he could not take away the pain that Sarah had caused her.

A sniffling at his side caught his attention, Tyler reached up to wipe her tears when the most heartbreaking thing occurred. Olivia flinched back from his hand, her green eyes wide in fear. They were glossed over, telling the rational part of Tyler that she was reliving a memory, but the non-rational part could only focus the flinch. She thought he was going to hit her? Like Sarah?

Tyler could feel his lungs closing, the binder around his chest becoming a cage that wanted to suffocate him. The brunet got off the grow, whimpering when Olivia flinched back from him. He needed to get away before he hurt her more. Tyler made his way into the bathroom, closing the door and clawing at his throat. He would never hurt her.... Just the thought had Tyler bent over the toilet, tears finally burning his eyes.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Oh darling," Josh cooed, rocking Tyler in his arms. The younger man was clinging to Josh, in a way that would normally be painful, but Josh held him just as tight and wouldn't let go for the life of him.

"I'd never hit her J. Never. I would rather kill myself than harm her," Tyler cried into his chest and Josh hushed him, pressing their lips together. Tyler sank into the kiss, fingers tightening on Josh's shoulders. The pink haired man, rubbed his boyfriend's back and kissed him gently.

"I know you'd never hurt her baby boy. You are so good to her," Josh reassured Tyler, leaning their foreheads together so Tyler couldn't look away from him. Tyler opened his mouth, but Josh quickly cut him off.

"No excuses. She adores you Ty. She probably did not realize. You know what she did when she came through?" Tyler shook his head. He hadn't even known she left the room until Josh came in.

"She hobbled to the stairs and almost went down them to get me. I had to order her to sit on the bed and she looked so upset that she scared you," Tyler let out a small noise from his mouth, already pulling away from Josh and heading out of the door. He need to make his love feel better.

"Ty, at least put a shirt on!" Josh tried to reason, but Tyler was already out of the door and half way to Olivia.

"Papa!" Olivia sobbed, reaching up for Tyler and the man lifted her up and cradled her close. He soothed her quietly, letting his body rock her.

"I'm sorry," he shushed her, pressing his lips against her hair and letting his eyes close. Tyler had dealt with abused children in school before, but never had his own child afraid of him. Tyler bit his lip at the thought, but didn't correct it. At this point she was as much as his child as Josh's.

Tyler opened his eyes and turned to look in Josh's direction, the older man leaning against the door frame, grinning at them. Tyler rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Josh poked his tongue out at Tyler before moving closer and wrapping them both into his arms.

"My perfect family," Josh whispered, pressing a kiss to Tyler's exposed neck and rubbing Olivia's back. Tyler sighed in happiness, leaning into Josh's hold.

"What are these papa?" Olivia's voice broke the silence, her little finger tracing one of the scars along Tyler's chest. He looked at Josh, not sure what to actually say. His boyfriend thankfully took control over the situation.

"Flower, you remember when papa taught you about caterpillars?" Olivia nodded, turning to look at Josh, though her fingers remained on Tyler's scar.

"Well papa was like a caterpillar and to be a butterfly, he got a little hurt, but he is fine now," Tyler was just as confused by Josh's analogy as Olivia, but both just shrugged it off.

"Do they hurt?" Olivia asked softly, her fingers briefly moving away from the mark as if she would hurt Tyler. He shook his head, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Not anymore, besides you could never hurt me little butterfly," he whispered to her, carefully setting her down. Olivia however did not want to part with her papa just yet and latched onto his legs. Tyler grunt slightly as she practically headbutted his pelvis, but didn't complain as he took his shirt from Josh and begun to button it back up.

"C'mere butterfly," Tyler cooed, lifting Olivia once more and holding her close. Josh smiled at his boyfriend and pat his backside to signal they should go back downstairs. Tyler began walking to the door, taking a brief second to press his lips to Josh's.

"I love you," he whispered, Josh beaming down at him.

"I love you too, butterfly boy,"

"I want kissies too!" Olivia pouted in Tyler's arms, quickly giggling when both men blew raspberries against each of her cheeks. She cuddled into Tyler's neck and hid from Josh's tickles.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Throughout dinner, Olivia refused to leave Tyler's lap, the brunet man feeding her and himself easily. Abby and Ashley had thought it was the cutest thing ever while Josh's brother was staring Tyler down. The teacher could feel the stare, but didn't want to acknowledge it. He had Josh's hand on his knee, Olivia cuddled to his chest, and all of the rest of Josh's family was very welcoming towards him.

"So Tyler, how long have you and Josh been together?" Ashley asked, happy for her brother and her niece. They both seemed really taken with Tyler and Ashely had not seen either of them this happy before.

"A little over a year, our anniversary was the first," Tyler answered, smiling softly at the memory. Josh gripped Tyler's knee and winked at him. Jordan scoffed at them, but neither man paid any mind to him.

"And you said you teach kindergarten?" Abby smiled, interested in Tyler. She was caught up in her life and hadn't been able to actually catch up with her brother.

"Best teacher there is," Josh answered for him, Tyler playfully hitting his arm, but Olivia agreed with him, bobbing her little head up and down.

"Papa taught us about butterfwies and calls me his butterfwy!" Both sisters and parents cooed at Olivia, Jordan rolling his eyes.

"Problem Jordan?" Josh glared at his brother, annoyed with how he was acting.

"Oh no Joshua, no problem at all. Other than you being careless," Jordan spat, Bill trying to stop him from opening his mouth.

"How so?" Josh shot back, his fingers tightening on Tyler's knee to reassure him. Tyler continued to eat, not wanting to get in this fight. He wanted a nice evening with his boyfriend's family...

"Allowing some random person into your daughter's life, not even caring if he is another Sarah!" Jordan shouted, both of the Dun parents scolding him. Josh just clenched his jaw. Tyler pulled Olivia closer to his chest, covering her one ear with his hand so she wouldn't hear the yelling.

"He has wormed his way into your lives and already has her calling him papa like he deserves that title. He probably is whispering negative about you and going to hurt her like Sarah did." Jordan huffed, Josh making to stand from his seat and knock his brother out. Tyler caught his arm though and pulled him back into his seat.

"I am sorry you feel that way Jordan. I can assure you though, I have not 'wormed' my way into anything with Josh or Olivia." Tyler replied calmly, letting his fingers rub against Josh's pulse point tenderly.

"Children that have been neglected and abused like Olivia," speaking plainly of the situation had everyone flinching at the table, Olivia curling close to Tyler's stomach ( she still couldn't hear anything around her ) "are more likely to cling to someone who they view as safe and will love them. For awhile that was and still is Josh, but a child needs more love than one person is capable of giving, no offense sugar," Tyler pulled Josh's knuckles up to his lips and kissed them gently.

"As her teacher and her father's boyfriend, it was only a matter of time before Olivia grew attached, but Josh was willing to make that leap with me. There was a reason I did not know about her for the first part of our relationship. For you to call Josh's choices into question is kinda of suckish in my opinion. I am here because Josh and Olivia both want me to be. If Josh wanted to wait longer for me to actually know his daughter as his boyfriend than we would have waited. But Josh wanted to take the leap and I was right there with him." Tyler continued, pressing his lips to Olivia's hair and uncovering her ear so she could hear the conversation again.

"And it was the best choice I have ever taken in my life." Tyler finished, laying his head on Josh's shoulder and cuddling Olivia in his arms.

All of the Duns looked ready to cry at Tyler's speech and Jordan looked rather chastised. Tyler had been told that he had that effect on people because he was a teacher. Tyler went back to eating, feeding more to the slightly whiny girl in his lap. It was quiet until Bill decided to break the silence.

"I think you are going to fit in well with our family, Tyler." The brunet hadn't felt more accepted in his life.

  ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,339
> 
> sorry nothing is tagged.... literally nothing i have done today has worked out and i have twenty fucking things due but not enough brain capacity to do them all and i'm legitimately about to just cry in bed and go to sleep because i am so stressed out.
> 
>  
> 
> but anyways, i hope you enjoyed this.


	21. vingt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, a bit of body uncomfortable-ness, and I will warn you that I am cisgender female and I have no idea if this is how it really is for a transgender male! please correct me if this is offensive!

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Ah fuck... Ty not there," Josh grunted, shifting his hips under his boyfriend in protest.

"Shush Joshua, let me work," Tyler scolded, his tongue poking out as he focused on his task.

"That's my neck Tyler!" Josh whined, feeling the latex gloves and cold goop against his neck. Tyler let out a little snicker, tightening his thighs around Josh's hips when the older man tried to get him to move from his lap.

"What are you two doing?" A voice made Tyler jump slightly, smearing his goop covered thumb across Josh's cheek. The older man groaned and pushed Tyler out of his lap to wash his face. Hopefully the dye wouldn't stain his face too quickly. But then again, it was bright, firetruck red so who was he kidding?

"Hey!" Tyler pouted, getting up off the ground and going back to his task. Josh flinched away from the touch before realizing it was Tyler and let out a soft sigh in exasperation.

"Hales, can you at least tell me if he got the back covered properly? He won't tell me," Josh complained, grinning when Tyler nipped his shoulder. Hayley shook her head at the two and moved around Josh to examine the back of his head. She guided Tyler's hands to spread more at the nape of Josh's neck and patted Tyler's shoulder.

"Ty's doing a good job, besides making you a literal red neck," Josh glared at his friend, leaning back into his boyfriend's touch. Tyler beamed happily, kissing the bite mark on Josh's shoulder and carefully removing his gloves.

"Okay big boy, twenty minutes and then into the shower," Tyler instructed, letting his fingers brush Josh's exposed back. Since Tyler had never dyed hair before Josh had figured it was best to not ruin one of his shirts.

"Oh whatever will I do with those twenty minutes?" Josh hummed, grabbing Tyler by his waist and lifting him up onto the counter. The older man situated himself between Tyler's legs and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Ew, gross. I should've gone to nana's," Hayley groaned, already walking away from the bathroom. Josh grinned against Tyler's lips and let his hands move down to squeeze his hips. Tyler let out a small moan, hands trailing up to Josh's hair when the older man caught him.

"The dye honey, don't really want a red bathroom," Josh teased, wrapping Tyler's arms around his waist instead of his neck. He let out a laugh when Tyler's hands found his backside and attempted to pull him closer to him.

"Is that where you want me?" Josh whispered, ducking his head down to kiss Tyler's ear. The teacher let out a whimper and shook his head.

"No? Where do you want me than baby boy?" He asked, carefully kissing down his neck, wishing he had taken off his shirt too. Hayley had been in an out all day and Tyler was nervous for her to see. She was not exactly told yet, but Josh had a feeling she could tell.

"In me," Tyler whispered, not meeting Josh's eyes. The older man stiffened and stared down at his boyfriend in shock. Did Tyler just...?

"Do you mean that?" Josh whispered, all of his playfulness gone. He wanted Tyler to be sure of this, it was a big step. Tyler nodded his head, still not meeting Josh's eyes. He was focused on the little bit of hair that covered the space between Josh's belly button and sweats. Josh sighed, tipping Tyler's head up to look at him.

"Verbally Tyler," Josh said sternly, his other hand rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"Yes Joshua," his voice was small, but Josh heard him all the same. The, now red, headed man let out a small noise and knelt to bury his face in Tyler's stomach. The teacher yelped in surprise, clutching onto Josh's shoulders.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" Tyler panicked, massaging Josh's shoulders in hopes of getting him to ease up. Josh just shook his head against Tyler's stomach, ruining Tyler's grey shirt with his dye. Tyler's eyes widened when he felt wetness seep through his shirt and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry if it is too much... I know I am not a real boy..." Josh's head snapped up and Tyler flinched back from the intensity in those hazel eyes.

"Do not ever say that again Tyler," Josh said dangerously, an edge to his voice that had Tyler trembling for a very different reason then fear. He never had Josh be stern with him before, and he kind of liked it.

"It's true though!" Tyler shot back, feeling 'bratty' and wanting to see what Josh would do. Josh's eyes darkened and he shifted closer to Tyler.

"I don't have a cock like you, I have a fucking pus," Tyler was cut off when Josh knocked the air from his lungs. Not from pressing his ribcage, but his crotch, pressing his clit through his leggings.

"Fuck," he whimpered, shifting up into Josh's touch.

"You mean this isn't a cock?" Josh's voice was deep, husky. His chapped lips were pressed against Tyler's ear, fingers pressing against Tyler's center. The teacher shook his head, biting his lip to stifle his noises.

"Hmm feels like one to me," Josh continued, moving his fingers against Tyler and listening to his boyfriend's breathy moans. Tyler had never liked calling his bottom half a cock, but hearing it fall from Josh's mouth had his stomach burning in a good way.

"You like when I stroke your cock baby boy?" Tyler nodded his head frantically, wrapping his legs around Josh's waist and pulling him closer. Josh made to slip his hand down Tyler's leggings only to be interrupted by a loud alarm, making both of them to jump. The red head giggled and made to pull away from his octopus of a boyfriend.

"No daddy," Tyler whined, holding onto Josh tighter making the red head laugh more.

"You can always shower with me darling," Josh whispered encouragingly, smiling when Tyler's face lit up and laughed as he was pushed away so Tyler could jump down and get his clothes off. Josh shook his head fondly and turned around to turn the shower on and pulled his sweats off, not an once of embarrassment when it was revealed that he wasn't wearing boxers underneath.

Josh turned to look at his boyfriend, smiling sadly when he saw Tyler nervously thumbing his boxers, shifting on his feet. Josh made his way over to Tyler, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist.

"You know baby boy, I can't be 'in you' if you have your boxers on," he whispered, getting playfully punched for using Tyler's words. Josh grinned, pressing a kiss to Tyler's messy hair.

"Easy for you to say big boy," Tyler huffed, poking Josh's cock. The older man chuckled and pressed more kisses to Tyler's face and shoulders.

"Tell you what handsome," he grinned privately to himself when he watched Tyler's chest puff up at the compliment, "I'll wash my dye out and tell you when I am done and you can decide if you wanna come in. Okay?" Tyler nodded his head, lip caught between his teeth again. Josh groaned at the look and couldn't stop himself from giving his cock a relieving stroke.

"Stop biting your lip or I'll come before you even get in," Josh smirked, giving Tyler's backside a playful smack when he stuck out his lip and bit it more. Josh climbed in the shower and went about taking care of his hair to ensure the dye would last long and be vibrant. It took Josh ten minutes to actually wash his hair out and get the water running off pinkish instead of bright red. Hopefully it comes out more red than pink.

"Baby boy?" Josh called out, jumping when Tyler practically shot in the shower and buried his face into Josh's chest. The older man held him tightly and ran his fingers through his damp curls. 

"I'm proud of you baby boy," he praised, gently pulling him away from his chest. He kept his gaze on Tyler's face, despite the temptation.

"Can I see you?" He asked carefully, slowly backing up when Tyler nodded in approval. He took his boyfriend, all of his tan skin, his dark pubes, tangled yet looking trimmed at the same time. The same dark brown that sat upon his head. Josh could see a bit of pink hidden behind those curls and it made his knees weak.

"Christ, you are perfect," Josh breathed, already closing in on Tyler and pressing him against the wall. Tyler inhaled sharply and grasped onto Josh's curls, not caring about his dye.

"Can I try something?" Josh whispered, letting his thumbs stroke Tyler's hips.

"Be gentle please," Tyler whispered back, pressing his lips quickly to Josh's.

"Always baby boy," Josh promised, slipping to his knees in front of Tyler and lifted Tyler up so his thighs were around his shoulders.

"What are you doOOing," Tyler moaned, fingers clutching Josh's curls as the older man ate him out. True to his word, Josh was real gentle and paid attention to all of Tyler, not just his clit.

"Oh," Tyler panted, rocking into Josh's face as much as he could with his position against the wall.

"Joshie, I'm close please," Tyler whimpered, trying to move away from Josh's teasing tongue. The older man had other plans though, burying his face once more into Tyler's pelvis and latching onto his clit. Tyler had to cover his mouth to silence the scream about to erupt from his chest. He pushed Josh's face closer as he came, thighs trembling against Josh's cheeks.

"Off, off," Tyler pleaded, pushing Josh's face from his pussy. Josh stood up carefully, keeping Tyler off the ground and in his arms. He was sure Tyler would slip if he let him down now. Tyler let out a small cry when he felt Josh's cock teasingly rub his clit from how they were positioned.

"Still want me in you darling?" Josh's voice was rough, and Tyler should feel repulsed with those lips kissing along his neck, but he couldn't find it within himself to feel disgust, only arousal. Tyler nodded his head, biting his lip. Josh groaned at him and made to slip his fingers into Tyler to prepare him. He would never hurt his baby.

"DADDY! PAPA!" Josh tensed hearing his daughter's voice through the door, burying his face in Tyler's neck to muffle his groan. Always cockblocked.

"Yes baby?" Tyler called back, patting Josh's back sympathetically. He could feel Josh throbbing against him, but with Olivia home they wouldn't be able to do much about it until she went to bed.

"Nana wants to say hi before she leaves!" Olivia called back, Josh whining into Tyler's skin. Not only his daughter, but his mother too? Maybe there was a mariachi band waiting as well to celebrate Josh's blue balls.

"Okay princess, we'll be out in a minute!" Tyler called, already turning off the water so she could hear him better. Tyler slowly lowered himself onto his shaky legs and pressed a kiss to Josh's lips and pulling back with his face scrunched up.

"You taste like pussy," Tyler commented, Josh laughing at the absurdity of the comment. Tyler got out of the shower, yelping when Josh smacked his backside, hard.

" _'Oh Joshie'_ " Josh mocked, grinning when Tyler smacked his arm. They quickly got dressed in their messy clothing from before, Josh spending a good five minutes trying to will his cock down. He, after all, was wearing only grey sweatpants. Once they were both ready, they exited the bathroom and headed downstairs.

"Daddy is red!" Olivia cheered, jumping up from the floor and racing towards Josh. The red haired man caught his daughter and held her up on his hips easily. Hayley and his mother were smirking at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. This was his house and what he did was his partner was his business.

"I would have come later, had I known you were preoccupied Joshua," his mother scolded playfully, moving into hug him. Tyler snickered at Josh and the older man shot him a dirty look. Making sure no one was looking at him, Josh made a 'V' with his fingers and stuck his tongue through it at Tyler, smirking when the brunet blushed a deep red.

_Yes, two could play at this game baby boy._

  ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,083
> 
>  
> 
> i wanna start by saying, i'm sorry for how upset i was last chapter! it is the week before finals for me and all of my classes had something due this week and i was stressed out and really frustrated, but wattpad wasn't letting me access any of my stories and all of the help pages were not helping so i got upset.
> 
> but i am fine now! i got all of my things, except for one paper, done and i'm ready for my winter break!
> 
> onto the chapter, i hope you guys like this! would you like to see more smut like this or more fluff? I want to write what you guys want to see! please give me feedback on what you like and what you don't!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3


	22. vingt et un.

 

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.  

"We. Are. Going. To. Miss. Santa. Daddy!" Each word was punctuated with a small hit to Josh's hip, the toddler very near tears at the thought of missing Santa.

"And we won't see him at all if you continue hitting daddy," Josh replied easily, the toddler's eyes widening almost comically and wrapping her arms around his thigh tightly, rush apologies spilling from her lips. Josh smiled at his daughter, rubbing her back gently to try and calm her. He couldn't run his fingers through her hair like he wanted because Hayley had done it up nice for the picture with Santa.

 

"We still see Santa?" Olivia whimpered, looking up at him with her watery green eyes. He felt bad for saying the Santa thing, but she had to learn that she was not going to get what she wanted through hitting people. Especially not him.

"Of course butterfly," Tyler's nickname had caught on better than rosebud, "Just no more hitting," she nodded into his thigh and lifted her arms up signal she wanted up. Normally he wouldn't spoil her by carrying her everywhere, but with her casted foot he found himself wanting to hold her more. And she hated the crutches so it was easier to just hold her.

"I miss papa," Olivia whispered to Josh, burying her face into his shoulder and yawning. No wonder she was cranky...

"I miss him too," the red haired man replied, setting Olivia down for a second to put their coats on and make sure she was bundled up nice and warm. Tyler had gone home to get some work done and his friend from school had come down to stay for the weekend. Josh did not want to be clingy, but he was so used to his boyfriend being in his home. It would be so much easier if Tyler just lived with them.

"Come on beautiful, Santa awaits," Josh tickled her side to get her to smile and stop thinking about Tyler for a little bit. Olivia cheered as they walked out the door.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Three hours, four screaming toddlers (thankfully not his) and a pretzel later, Josh and Olivia had gotten their picture taken and were headed to the food court to get something to eat. Olivia had wanted pizza and while they waited in line Josh decided to send the picture to Tyler.

 **Darling:**  Look at my cuties!! How are you two doing?

 **Sugar:**  we miss papa a lot, but no tantrums yet

 **Darling:**  awe I miss you two as well <3 If O gets upset, just facetime me

 **Sugar:**  I didn't say she was the one who would throw a tantrum...

 **Darling:**  cute boy, you can facetime me too

Tyler smiled at his phone, though there was a sadness to it. He missed his little family a lot, but needed to get his Christmas shopping down. He felt horrible for lying to Josh about his friend coming over but he needed to get something special for his boyfriend. The jewelry bag in his hand felt incredible special and he hoped his boyfriend loved it.

The sadness did not come from missing his family entirely, but the fact they did pictures with Santa without him. Tyler did not like feeling insecure about things. It just felt weird, but Tyler knew it was probably not a big deal.

Tyler slipped his phone back into his pocket and made his way into another store to get some stuff from Olivia and Josh. He shopped for another hour, biting his lip as he passed Victoria Secret. He didn't want anything for him, but the thought of Josh in the lacey panties made his stomach twist in a good way. He would have to ask Josh about it.

Arms wrapped around Tyler's waist and lifted him off the floor, a manly squeal escaping Tyler's lips as he was lifted. Feeling familiar chapped lips against his neck had him breathing out in relief.

"Joshua!" Tyler scolded, hitting his boyfriend's arm until he let him down. Tyler wrapped his arm around Olivia's neck when she wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Hey butterfly," he greeted, his grin widening at the sight of her in her Christmas dress. It reminded him of so many years of being forced into one with Maddy... He shook those thought away to focus on the two lovely people with him right now.

"Missed you papa," the little girl whined into his stomach, Tyler shaking his head fondly at her.

"You see me during the day and after school all the time beautiful," he pointed out, carefully moving them all to the side so they were not blocking the walkway of the other mall patrons.

"Not the same," she pouted at him, Tyler agreeing with her as he lifted her up into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her head and then turned to press his lips to Josh's.

"And how about my other baby?" He asked, reaching one hand back to teasingly pat Josh's belly. The older man scowled at him and pinched his hip warningly.

"We're fine papa," Josh teased back, letting his fingers dip as far as they would go under Tyler's belt. The brunet's breath hitched and he hit Josh's stomach, gently but enough to cause him to grunt. Josh pulled his fingers back and kissed Tyler's cheek.

"Whatcha got there?" The red haired man hummed, attempting to look in Tyler's bags, but the brunet quickly hid them behind his back.

"Its for Christmas Joshua," he growled, sticking his tongue out at Josh's pout. The two grinned happily at each other before continuing on with their shopping, Josh carrying Tyler's bags as Tyler carried Olivia. They talked very little, but neither minded. It was a comfortable silence.

"What about your friend?" Josh suddenly realized, turning to look back at a sheepish Tyler.

"Yeah, about that... I just wanted to do some Christmas shopping," Tyler explained, biting his lip. Josh shook his head fondly and wrapped his arm tightly around Tyler's waist.

"I'll get you for that later," Josh whispered in his ear, slipping his hand into Tyler's back pocket briefly and giving his backside a quick squeeze. Tyler gasped in surprise, moving closer to Josh in embarrassment. The red haired man chuckled, rubbing Tyler's lower back.

The small family made their way through the mall, splitting up when they wanted to get gifts for the others, Josh raising his eyebrow at the Victoria Secret bag that Tyler came back with at one point. Tyler had stuttered out that they were for someone else, but Josh didn't press it. He would support his boyfriend whatever he wanted to do.

Tyler was effectively tired and ready to go home and take a nap when Josh stopped him by Santa.

"What are we doing?" He asked tiredly, glad Josh had taken Olivia because his arms were exhausted.

"Can't take a family picture without all of the family," Josh responded back, shrugging his shoulders as if it was the simplest thing ever. Tyler's lip quivered and Josh pulled him closer to his side. Tyler buried his face into Josh's side, overwhelmed with love and acceptance from Josh.

Even though he had to stand in the line again for another two hours, it was worth it to Josh to see the two people he loved most smiling together and to see the happiness in Tyler's eyes.

  ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1,234 ( i shit you not ) 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy chapter! i live for fluff like this! please let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> question: do you guys miss sitting on santa's lap?
> 
> answer; hell no
> 
>  
> 
> it's finals week for me so sorry that my notes seem a bit weird and chaotic! but i passed both of my finals so far and have one more before my third semester of college is over! i can't wait!
> 
>  
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3


	23. vingt-deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love beebo and i know he’d never act like this, but need drama some how!
> 
> Warnings: Attempted assault and sexual assault and some pretty vulgar language! stay safe friends!

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"You ready butterfly?" Tyler smiled, gathering his belongings and heading towards Olivia. Over the last couple months she had gotten used to Tyler taking her home and waiting for him to be ready to leave. She even brought her own coloring books from home and would sit on the carpet and wait.

"Yeah!" The little girl shot off the floor and hobbled towards him. Her cast had been turned into a boot since Olivia did not like the cast and refused to use her crutches. Tyler smiled down at her, running his fingers through her hair briefly before crouching down and cleaning her books and crayons up, putting them in her bag and helping her put it on.

"Come on peaches," he smiled, leaning down to lift her into his arms. Tyler held her securely and made his way out of the classroom, locking it behind him. He made his way out of the school, listening to Olivia go on and on about Santa coming soon. It kind of sucked that they made the kids go in the day before Christmas eve, but thankfully the day was short and they could go home to their favorite person.

"Hey, wait up!" A deep voice startled Tyler, his arms subconsciously tightening around Olivia.

"Sorry, the school is closed for winter break, you can call on Monday if you have any questions," Tyler replied, attempting to keep walking. A hand clasped around his bicep and tugged him back. Tyler muffled his cry of pain and tugged Olivia closer to him.

"I don't have a school question. I have a question for you, Tyler Joseph." The man had a serious face on, his eyes settling on Olivia. The young girl took one look at the man and instantly burst into tears, hiding her face in Tyler's shoulder. Tyler kissed her temple reassuringly, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders so she was shielded from the man. Who the hell was this?

"How do you know my name?" Tyler shot, rocking Olivia in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to be away from this man and in Josh's arms. The man simply smirked at him, turning his attention to Olivia.

"My question is who you think you are, attempting to take Sarah's place as Olivia's mother." Tyler's blood ran cold and he gripped Olivia close, the little girl whimpering from the hold, but she was holding Tyler just as tight.

"Who is it, butterfly?" Tyler whispered to the girl in his arms, humming to help soothe her tears.

"Mommy's boyfriend," Olivia mumbled, sniffling into his neck.

"Please, just leave us alone," Tyler told the man, turning to walk away, but the man tugged him again. This time causing Tyler to drop Olivia. The tall brunet quickly lifted her back up and shushed her crying. "I got you peaches, I got you," he promised her, kissing her cheek.

"Does Josh know you are actually a female? That you could never fuck him like the little bitch he is?" The man scoffed, grip tightening on Tyler's arm. The brunet tried to pull his arm back, but it was no use.

"Or perhaps he likes pussy still? Which makes sense, why else would he like someone as plain as you? Must be bomb fucking pussy," the man moved closer to Tyler, the brunet shrinking into Olivia's body. He felt frozen in place, unsure of how to get out of this.

"Mind giving me a taste? I'm sure I'm better than Josh could ever be," the man's hand drifted to the front of Tyler's jeans, fingers pressing inwards. Tyler saw red, bringing his leg up and colliding it with the man's crotch before taking off running.

The man had recovered quickly and already chasing him. He pressed Olivia's face into his shoulder as he raced to his car. He unlocked the backdoor and quickly shuffled inside, locking the door. The man collided with the car, banging his fists into the window. Tyler cradled the wailing toddler in his arms and fumbled for his phone. He did not know why, but he decided that calling Josh was his best option.

"Hey darl... wait why is Olivia screaming, Tyler?" Josh's voice was panicked, Tyler's own breathing rapid. "Ty, please," Josh pleaded through the phone, Tyler trying to focus on his voice instead of the man shaking his car.

"Open up you little whore!" The man shouted at the car, Tyler pressing his head between Olivia's shoulder and the car seat.

"Is that Brendon? Fucking Christ, where are you honey. Come on please tell me," Josh sounded like he was fumbling around on the other side of the phone, getting his own car.

"School," Tyler managed out, jumping away from the window when the man, Brendon, banged on the window behind his head. He dropped the phone on the floor, vaguely hearing Josh screaming for him on the other side, but Tyler couldn't get his breathing under control. He could only focus on Olivia's wails and the shaking of the car.

He did not know how long they were there for, his head pounding and body rattling. Though he was not sure if it was him shaking or the car. Tyler heard the click of the door being open and he let out a short scream as Olivia was pried from his arms, the girl wailing as well.

He had failed Josh. The red haired man trusted him with his daughter and he had not been strong enough. Feeling tight arms wrapping him, Tyler struggled and wailed. He was not going down without a fight.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 934
> 
> hi guys! i'm sorry about missing last chapter, i was overwhelmed with moving back home and work and didn't feel like going through and posting or making any chapters! i hope you guys enjoy this drama filled one!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3


	24. vingt-trois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of the same warnings from last chapter somewhat apply to the this one and the next, be safe frens <3

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Josh and Hayley had been discussing their new hair dyes when Josh had gotten the call. Imagine his fear when he heard the very distinct sound of his daughter wailing on the other side of the phone and banging in the background. Hayley had almost called the police as she watched her friend try to get answers from the other man on the phone. All reasonable thought escaped their minds when Josh mentioned Brendon. In a matter of seconds they were out of the house and speeding towards Tyler's school.

This speeding attracted the attention of the police, but Hayley kept on figuring it was the fastest way to catch Brendon then going to the police station after with no proof. Reaching the elementary school, Josh's heart seized in his chest seeing his once best friend pounding on Tyler's car, the windows tinted so they could not see them, but Josh could still hear them crying through the phone.

Hayley had barely slowed the car before Josh was dashing out of the car, stumbling a bit from how fast the car was going, but his anger was fueling him.

"Get away from them!" Josh practically roared, tackling Brendon to the ground and pinning him there. He even threw in a few punches before a officer pulled him off.

"What in the world is going on here?" The officer barked at Josh, another over by Hayley trying to get a similar story. Being this close to the car, Josh could hear his babies' crying tenfold and he couldn't think straight.

"My family," he breathed, pulling out his keys from his pocket and unlocking Tyler's car. He had long ago gotten a spare key to Tyler's car. Opening the door, Josh couldn't fight the tears as the wailing got louder. The officer looked skeptical, his grip on Brendon tightening slightly.

Hayley bounded over to the car, dipping into pull Olivia out. The toddler had to be pried from Tyler, though they did not know who was holding tighter to the other. Tyler let out a similar wail, his eyes screwed shut and reaching for Olivia. Josh took a quick second to press his lips to Olivia's hair before bending over to grab his boyfriend.

Tyler let out an ungodly scream and flailed his limbs, clocking Josh in the jaw and kicking him in his hip but Josh persisted, pulling Tyler from the car and sat him on the ground, making sure he was blocking his view of Brendon.

"C'mon honey open your eyes," Josh whispered, attempting to rub his boyfriend's stomach like he liked, but the brunet let out a terrified whimper and curled away from Josh's touch. The red haired man glared over at Brendon. What had he done to Tyler?

"Tyler please," Josh begged, tilting Tyler's head up. His heart clenched at the sight of his red cheeks, streaming with tears. His hair was messed up as well, he must have pulled on it without realizing.

"It's just me baby boy. It's Josh," he pleaded, wiping some of Tyler's tears. He breathed in relief when those chocolate pools opened and focused on him.

"Joshie," Tyler whimpered, shooting forward to wrap his arms around Josh's neck. The older man fell back on his bottom from the weight of Tyler in his lap, but he held him tightly and rocked him.

"Shhh, I love you so much, you are safe beautiful boy," Josh whispered, confused of why that caused Tyler to let out a heartbreaking sob and bury closer to him. The older man rubbed his boyfriend's back and looked up at the officer, knowing they would probably have to get up soon.

"Can you stand baby boy?" Josh asked after a few minutes, Tyler's sobs quietening and his tears falling silently now. The teacher nodded his head slightly, Josh carefully standing with Tyler in his arms before letting him done. His heart broke when Tyler scrambled behind him and held his hand in a death grip. He was going to kill Brendon.

"Olivia?" Tyler whispered against Josh's neck, too afraid to look for the little girl. Where had she gone? Tyler was worried about her, but not brave enough to move from where he had molded himself into Josh's back.

"Hayley has her," Josh explained, the blonde girl looking up at her name and bringing Olivia over to Tyler. Once set down, the toddler latched onto Tyler's waist, the teacher carefully pressing her behind him and Josh so no one could hurt her. Josh felt a little finger curl into one of his belt loops, one of Tyler's finding one of its own. It made Josh feel (and he felt like an asshole admitting it) important. He was the only thing standing between the nightmare his family had endured and he would protect them this time.

"Now would you like to explain what happened here?" The officer prompted, looking at all of them, but majorly at Brendon and Tyler since they were the main reason they were all here. Tyler pressed closer to Josh, the older man reaching back to rub his side reassuringly.

"You have to tell him bub," Josh replied to the shaking of Tyler's head that the officer couldn't see. Tyler held onto Josh tighter and whimpered. He didn't want to tell Josh about how he had failed. How he had let Brendon _touch_  him. How he had called him a girl...

 ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 904
> 
>  
> 
> i'm sick and i don't feel like writing, but if i don't then i'm gonna fall behind on this story and i don't wanna do that, but i also don't want to break chapters up so much to where we are never getting on in the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter and stay tuned for the next!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3


	25. vingt-quatre.

"I was leaving for the day," Tyler slowly stepping from behind Josh, silently thanking Hayley for taking his spot so Olivia was protected, "I always take Olivia with me since she is my student and my partner's daughter," Tyler explained, holding tightly to Josh's arm, a little finger slipping into his belt loop as well. He wanted to go home.

"We had walked out and Brendon, I didn't know his name until Josh said something so he is practically a stranger to me, stopped me. I thought he wanted to ask a school question, but he knew my name. Knew Olivia's and that I was Josh's partner," Tyler continued, Josh grabbing his trembling fingers and bringing them up to his lips to kiss reassuringly. Tyler noticed his bloody knuckles, but said nothing currently about them. He didn't want to scare Olivia anymore than she already was.

"And what is his relationship to you?" The officer prodded.

"None to Tyler," Josh decided to take the reigns for this question, "Brendon is married to my ex-girlfriend Sarah who is Olivia's mother. I hadn't spoken to him in years until Olivia fractured her ankle and I saw him at the hospital where he works. I mentioned having a partner and wanting him to stay away from my partner and daughter," Josh explained, the officer raising his eyebrows and opening his mouth to ask another question, but Josh quickly cut him off.

"Sarah and Brendon have no visitation rights to Olivia as her mother is a junkie and both were abusive towards  _my_  daughter," Josh clarified, sneering when Brendon struggled in the officer's grip at the insult thrown at Sarah. It was fine to attack his boyfriend, but heaven forbid someone say the truth about Sarah.

"Thank you for clarifying, now Tyler, what else occurred after he approached you?" The officer turned back to Tyler for answers, the brunet curled into his boyfriend's side.

"He asked me... who I thought I was trying to replace Olivia's mo-mother," Tyler stuttered out, Josh stiffening at Tyler's side.

"Hayley." Josh hissed at his best friend, the blonde understanding and lifting the toddler into her arms, the toddler having minimum complaints considering how tired she was. Hayley took Olivia to Josh's car, closing the door so she would not hear whatever was about to transpire. Once his daughter was out of ear shot, Josh made his way towards Brendon, practically spitting in anger.

"You son of a bitch," Josh growled, Tyler stepping in front of him, being the only thing stopping Josh from committing murder. Tyler backed Josh up a bit, standing in front of him. He tried to remain calm and brave, but nothing could mask the trembling of his hands or the stammering of his words. Josh wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tightly, ensuring that he knew he was not alone. Josh would always be at his side.

"Keep yourself under control son," the officer told Josh, who merely nodded and exhaled sharply through his nose, "now what was that about?" Tyler focused on Josh's hold on him before breathing out calmly.

"I am transgender, I was born a female, but I identify as a male," Tyler explained, relaxing into Josh's hold. The older man was stroking his lower belly and it felt amazing. The officer nodded in understanding, motioning for Tyler to continue.

"I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and made me drop Olivia. I picked her back up, but he would not let me go. He asked me if Josh knew I was really a female and said that Josh would be disappointed because I couldn't give penetrative sex to him," Tyler kept his teacher voice about him, trying to keep this as professional as possible. Besides, his kid was over Josh's car and he wanted to hold her close and forget this all happened.

"That's not true," Josh whispered so only Tyler could hear. The teacher turned his head to press his lips to Josh's jaw, noting that Josh was happy with his body just how he was.

"He then went on to say that Josh only wanted me because I had female anatomy and then he," Tyler's voice caught in his throat, remembering the haunting touch. It felt nothing like Josh's or any other of his partners. Even the more rough ones had not touch him like that. It made his skin crawl.

"He what son?" The officer pushed for the full story, his grip never lessen on Brendon.

"He tried to touch me through my pants, to let him 'have a taste' and said he would be better Josh," Tyler admitted, not looking up from his feet. Nothing could have held Josh back, the red-haired man storming from behind Tyler and tackling Brendon once more. His punching continued, face twisted in anger and Tyler couldn't bare to watch it. Tears dropped down his face as he stared down at his vans.

The cops, off the record, let Josh get his punches in, but once the red-haired man lifted Brendon by his shirt and slammed him into the ground, they pulled him off. One shoved him in the direction of Tyler, standing between Josh and Brendon and the other helped to scrape Brendon off the pavement. Josh growled in his throat at Brendon before turning his attention to his boyfriend.

"Why are you crying, sweet boy?" Josh whispered, tilting Tyler's head up towards him and pulling him close. It boiled his blood to think of Brendon touching Tyler. Tyler was his and didn't deserve to be brought into the shitty world that Josh had spent years attempting to get away from.

"You not gonna want me anymore," Tyler sobbed into his chest, his voice muffled by Josh's shirt and his sobs.

"That's not true at all, I still love you as much as I did this morning, maybe even more in this moment. You are so strong sweet boy, I love you with all my heart and I'm glad that you were not more severely hurt," Josh told him, brushing his curls from his eyes and pressing their lips together. Once Tyler had calmed down a bit more, he went back to finishing his story, this time Josh was the only thing holding him on his feet.

"Once he touched me, I kicked him in the balls," Josh beamed proudly at his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his neck. 

"Then I ran to my car as fast as I could and I called Josh because that's who I wanted at the time," Tyler blushed, hiding himself in Josh's chest once he did not have to talk anymore. One of the officers was already arresting Brendon for sexual assault and harassment. The other officer made his way to the couple, Josh whispering soft things into Tyler's floofy hair.

"Normal protocol would be to have you come to the station, but with it being the holidays, nothing is going to go through until Wednesday and I'd prefer for you," the officer was talking solely to Josh, who was listening attentively, "to get them both home and make them feel safe again." Josh nodded his head, rubbing Tyler's lower back carefully.

"Before you do that though, may we take pictures of your bruising so you have actual evidence?" Tyler nodded, reluctantly moving from Josh's body and letting the officer take pictures of his arms. Before long, they were done and Tyler curled back into Josh's arms. Josh thanked the officers and made no eye contact with Brendon as he walked back to his car.

He smiled gently seeing Olivia was passed out in the backseat cuddled with one of the stuffed animals she had left in there when they visited his parents. Hayley looked up from her phone and reached over to pull Tyler into a hug.

"Glad you are okay, teach." Tyler buried his face in her shoulder, nodding his head in agreement. They pulled away and Tyler curled back to Josh. He was probably not going to be releasing his boyfriend for awhile.

"We'll take Ty's car back and you take mine? O should stay asleep for the ride and we should be back by the time she wakes up," Josh decided, agreeing with Hayley that it was a bit more important for Josh to be at Tyler's side. He had a feeling that his daughter would be sleeping with them for the next couple nights at least.

The two pairs broke off, Josh getting in the driver's seat of Tyler's car and placing his hand on his thigh comfortably. The ride back to the house was a comfortable one, Tyler leaning on Josh's shoulder. They sat in silence, but it was not awkward. It was enjoyable. Josh knew that Tyler might withdrawal into himself for awhile and he was glad that was all that happened. If Tyler hadn't made it to his car, he does not want to know what would have happened to him.

Arriving in the driveway, Josh noticed that Hayley had beaten them here and was probably already inside. He hoped that she had told his mother for him already, but considering he hadn't gotten any phone calls or texts, he was assuming he did not get lucky enough. Josh moved to get out of the car, but Tyler held him in place with his hand on Tyler's thigh.

"What is it honey?" Tyler bit his lip nervously, guiding Josh's hand to the V of his hips, rolling those said hips into his touch. Josh watched with wide eyes, not sure that he should be doing this right now. His boyfriend had almost gotten raped today and here Josh was with his hand on his privates like it never happened.

"Baby boy," Josh whispered unsurely, attempting to pull his hand back, but Tyler held it tighter, both of them groaning when Josh's fingers pressed against Tyler's clit through his pants.

"I only wanna remember your touch," Tyler begged, his eyes watering slightly as he looked over at Josh. His eyes begged for Josh, in anyway Tyler could get him, and who was Josh to deny his sweet boy? He was only human after all. 

  ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,700
> 
> happy christmas guys! or holidays, whatever you celebrate! i hope you guys have had a wonderful week and all that jazz! i have been working every single day since wednesday 5+ hours so i'm exhausted! i'm also still sick and i'm so fucking tired of coughing and blowing my nose!
> 
> guys, i have been so lazy with this story! please give me chapter ideas to write so i can try and get inspired please! also let me know what you guys like about this chapter!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines! <3


	26. vingt-cinq.

"Ty, are you sure about this? I know what he did and I don't want you to push yourself," Josh's rambling was caught off by Tyler reaching over to press their lips together, tugging Josh until the older had no other option then to climb over the center console and kneel between the dashboard and Tyler's spread thighs.

"Honey please," Tyler whispered against Josh's lips, the brunet tangling his fingers in the fiery locks.

"Why?" Josh's question stumped Tyler, the teacher pausing and pulling back to look at him. 

"Why do you want this Tyler?" The red-haired man needed to know that this wasn't just something to numb the fear and pain Tyler was surely feeling. He would not hurt his boyfriend more.

"I feel dirty Joshua," Tyler whispered, running his fingers through Josh's curls and tilting his head up towards him.

"Every move I make, I feel his fingers on me, his disgusting words ringing in my ears, I need it to stop," the brunet pleaded, pulling his boyfriend up so the older man was straddling him, the position a bit awkward in the car, but they made do.

"I need to know that despite this, you still want me. That I am not damaged goods," Tyler shuddered at the words, remembering the spiteful words that an ex-boyfriend had spat at him. Josh stared up at his boyfriend carefully before leaning up and pressing his lips to Tyler's.

"You tell me to stop the second you need, okay honey?" Josh waited for Tyler to agree before he pressed his lips to Tyler's neck.

"Guide me sweet boy," Josh prompted once more, letting Tyler grab his wrist and slip it into his pants and boxers. Josh kept his touch gentle and teasing, not wanting to accidentally set Tyler off. He had no clue how Brendon had touched him, but he would make damn sure that he did not replicate it. He grunted as Tyler practically shoved his fingers into him, shifting uncomfortably in his own jeans. He felt like a breathing sex toy and he had no complaints.

"Only Joshua can touch me," Tyler whispered, mostly to himself as he rolled his hips down into Josh's fingers. Josh kissed his stomach, curling fingers as Tyler went down on them.

"That's right baby boy, no one else can or will touch like I can. I'm the one who can care for you like you deserve," Josh whispered along, carefully watching Tyler as he chased his orgasm. Tyler came with a cry of Josh's name and sagged into the seat. Josh leaned up to kiss his lips and tuck him back into his pants. He awkwardly maneuvered them so Tyler was curled in his lap and Josh was in the seat.

"I love you Tyler," Josh whispered, stroking his side with his clean hand and enjoying the heat of the other man.

"Love you too Joshie," the red-haired man let out a grin at Tyler's tired voice and prepared himself for carrying the younger man into the house. Tyler shifting, however, paused him. Josh watched in confusion as he slipped to the floor and knelt between Josh's thighs.

"Can't leave daddy hanging," he practically purred, unbuckling Josh's belt. Perhaps not so tired after all?

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.  

Once shower, fed, and in warm pajamas, Josh cuddled his two babies to him as they watched Tangled. It was Olivia's favorite now and she was absorbed in the cartoon since Josh had put it on. Though she clung relentlessly to Josh and Tyler for most of it. Well most of the night. Ever since she had woken up from her nap, thankfully after their intimate time in the car and their showers, she had clung to one or both of them. Well, she really clung to Tyler who was clinging to Josh. The older man did not mind because he would never complain about protecting his family.

So with her clinginess, she had cuddled up to Josh, head resting on his stomach and straddling his hip from the side with Tyler spooning her, his head on Josh's chest. The eldest held both of them, his tattooed arm rubbing Tyler's stomach and his left laced with Olivia's. Her other hand held Tyler's and Tyler's free arm was wrapped under Josh's neck like a pillow. In all they were tangled together and Josh would not have had it any other way.

He kept his duty as protector through the night, kissing and soothing whichever one of his babies had woken up from nightmares. Mostly Tyler since he had never experience something like that and if Tyler woke up, Olivia woke up so Josh had to share his kisses evenly. He despised what had made his family so clingy and upset, but he liked having them depend on him. It made him feel important.

"Love you daddy," Josh couldn't tell which sleepy human had said it, both laying down after another nightmare. Olivia's this time and she had wanted Tyler to sing to her. Josh had kissed his boyfriend's warm forehead as he sleepily sang to their child.

"Love you too baby," he said back, sure they both would appreciate being recognized with the name. He felt a smile against his neck, telling him it had been Tyler's cheeky words, but he couldn't careless. He was too happy surrounded by the people that he loved to care. 

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 897
> 
> i'm tired, but want to write harry potter one shots <3
> 
> i hope you guys had a good day!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3


	27. vingt-six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut ahead!

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Josh stared at Tyler with a perplexed look on his face. He was trying to comprehend what Tyler had just given him.

The small family had decided to open a gift or two on Christmas Eve since Olivia was still shaken up since their run in with Brendon. Her ballerina Barbie that Tyler had gotten her and the smelly scent markers that Josh had gotten her were doing a good job at distracting her. Olivia even convinced her parents to open a present of their own.

Tyler had chosen on of hers, cuddling the elephant she had picked out for him once he had unwrapped it all the way. Josh had chosen one of Tyler's, but the second the brunet caught sight of the bag he was pulled into their bedroom. Hayley, who opted to stay with them in case Brendon came back, had cackled as she watched the two practically run to Josh's bedroom.

Which leads to now, Josh holding a paid of plaid panties from Victoria Secret, his brain remembering the day at the mall when Tyler disappeared to get him a gift.

"You want me to wear panties?" Josh asked, his eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to figure out that this was what Tyler wanted. Said brunet had hidden his face in the elephant ( the damn thing had not left his grasp since he opened it ) that Olivia gotten him and didn't show signs of coming out.

"Tyler Robert, look at me," Josh demanded, biting his lip when those mocha eyes looked up at him. They were nervous and a bit red, but no tears yet.

"You want me to wear these?" He held up the fabric for Tyler to see, his voice soft so he didn't scare the younger. Tyler nodded his head, biting his lip.

"Verbally, sweet boy."

"Well, yeah, but you don't have to! It's just that I like how they look and I think they'd look good on your hips and I got other kinds too, but you don't have to wear them!" Tyler rambled, blushing and stammering when Josh smirked at him.

"You think my hips would look good in them?" Tyler nodded, biting his lip once more. Josh moved closer to Tyler, kneeling in front of him. He reached up and tugged his lip from his teeth.

"What did I say about that lip, baby boy?" Josh chuckled.

"Sorry daddy," Tyler whispered to him, mentally grinning to himself when Josh groaned, leaning forward to kiss at his neck. Tyler ran his fingers through the red curls of Josh's and pulled him closer.

"Daddy's little angel," Josh whispered against Tyler's neck, pulling him closer to edge of the bed.

"Go try them on please," Tyler pouted at his boyfriend, the red head laughing at his childish behavior and pecked his lips before standing up and pulling Tyler with him. He led his boyfriend to the chair in the corner, mostly used for throwing his dirty clothes on until he got up the nerve to wash them, and sat him down in it.

"Keep your eyes closed sweet boy, gonna give you a surprise show," Josh grinned suggestively, waiting for Tyler to close his eyes before heading into the bathroom to change.

"Can I open them yet?" Tyler called out, squirming in his seat in anticipation.

"Not yet handsome," Josh teased back, examining himself in the mirror. Tyler was right, the panties hugged his hips perfectly and made his ass look great. Josh had never considered panties before, none of his male partners had been into it and all of his female partners would probably turn their nose up if he wore panties for them. 

The red-haired man grabbed his white shirt and slipped it back on. It went down a bit further than his normal shirts did, Hayley had grabbed the wrong size, and covered the panties from sight. Taking a steadying breath, Josh was ready to step out and show Tyler.

"Now?" Tyler questioned hearing the bathroom door open. He pouted when Josh replied with a negative and leaned back into the chair, waiting for his boyfriend to ready himself. The brunet did not expect Josh to straddle his lap, but he held his thighs quickly to ensure that he didn't fall. He traced his fingers up the hairy thighs, letting out a small noise when he brushed the lace on the panties.

"Now." Josh whispered in Tyler's ear, those chocolate eyes shooting open and taking in his boyfriend. The older man was wearing his shirt to hide the panties, but Tyler could feel them with his fingers. Josh had actually put them on.

"I love you," the brunet whispered, running his fingers over the cotton. He may have gotten too small of size because Josh's ass was about to pop out of the panties. He tentatively reached forward and pulled the white shirt up. Definitely the wrong size. Josh's tip was poking out from the satin band of the panties and dripping pre-cum against his belly button.

"Christ," he whispered, using his thumb to rub the sticky substance into Josh's stomach. The red head squirmed at the feeling and gripped Tyler's shoulders.

"Don't tease," Josh begged, shifting his hips towards Tyler. The brunet shushed him gently, letting his hand rub soothingly against the dimples in Josh's back.

"I gotcha sugar," Tyler whispered soothingly, reaching up to press a kiss to Josh's throat. He was going to take good care of his boyfriend. The brunet slipped his fingers into the back of the panties, Josh rolling his hips against his pelvis. He had never seen Josh lose control like this and it made his head spin with lust.

"You guys have ten seconds to cover up before I come in there!" Hayley's voice sounded through door, both men letting out similar groans in annoyance. Josh buried himself into Tyler's shoulder while the teacher reached behind him to grab a blanket to cover Josh up. He tangled his fingers into the red curls and rubbed his back gently. Josh had looked ready to cry at being disturbed.

True to her word, ten seconds after disturbing them, Hayley barged into the room, giving them a questionable look.

"Are you guys naked?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"No," Tyler gestured to his legs that were hanging out of the blanket and Josh's shirt. "Josh wanted to cuddle." Hayley didn't look convinced, but let it slide for the moment.

"Pat and Pete wanted to do something nice for the kids and take them to see the Grinch. After we were going to get dinner and open some gifts at their place, so get up and please put on some clothes that Josh obviously doesn't have on because you two are coming," with that Hayley left the couple alone in the room. Josh whimpered against Tyler's neck, rutting his hips against Tyler's thigh.

"Please Ty," Josh whispered, Tyler shushing him once more and rubbing his thighs.

"What do you want sugar?" Tyler asked, kissing Josh's freckled checks tenderly. Josh bit his lip thinking. He looked like he wanted to say something, but quickly decided different.

"Suck me off?" Josh decided, nodding his head as if confirming it with his thoughts. Tyler chuckled softly and carefully stood up with Josh in his arms and switched their positions. He pushed Josh's shirt off of him and took in the sight of his boyfriend in panties. His cock was fully erected and pre-cum was covering Josh's lower stomach, just begging for Tyler to clean him off.

"Look at you," Tyler said without thinking, eyes scanning over his boyfriend. He noticed the blush that spread across Josh's collarbones and chest.

"You look ready to be fucked," he raised an eyebrow when Josh's hips twitched and he moaned in need.

"That's what you want? Want my cock inside you beautiful?" His voice dropped an octave as Josh vigorously nodded then shook his head. "Which is it sugar?"

"Want to fuck you too," Josh panted, reaching down to adjust himself in the panties. Tyler smacked his head away and settled down on his knees between Josh's.

"This is mine, do not touch it." Tyler scolded, Josh's eyes closing as he moaned. He had never seen this side of Tyler before and he was loving it.

"You wanna fuck me, huh?" Josh nodded his head, wrapping his legs around Tyler to pull him closer. Tyler ran his hands soothingly over Josh's tense muscles, trying to get him to relax a tad.

"Put this," he grabbed Josh's cock through the panties, the older man letting out an obscene moan, "into my tight hole, claim me as yours. Fuck me so hard all I can remember is daddy's name?" Tyler carefully removed the panties from Josh and let his hand pump him a few times.

"Yes! All mine," Josh answered obediently, rolling his hips towards Tyler's touch. Tyler kissed at Josh's hips, moving closer so he could lick Josh's pre-cum off of him. The older man threw his head back into the chair, letting his boyfriend take care of him. He knew Tyler would care for him.

The teacher looked up briefly at his boyfriend before taking him into his mouth. Josh clenched the arms of the chair in his hands and tried to keep himself from bucking up into his mouth. Tyler took his time, working his way down Josh's cock and swirling his tongue around it. It took a few minutes before he could press his nose against Josh's pelvis. The natural smell of his boyfriend causing him to get lightheaded. He pulled off slowly and guided Josh's hands to his hair.

"Come on sugar, take what you need," his voice cracked slightly from the attention he had already given Josh's cock and he knew that his voice would be wrecked when Josh was done with him. Josh grabbed the short brown strands, thrusting into Tyler's mouth shallowly. He was nervous, he had never done this with Tyler before, but hearing the moans escaping Tyler with each thrust grew Josh's confidence and before long he was fucking into Tyler's mouth without pause.

"Ty!" Josh's voice was high pitched as he came, clutching onto Tyler's short hair desperately. The teacher swallowed everything he had to offer before slipping off with a grin.

"You are gorgeous," Tyler whispered, getting up from the floor and pressing his lips to Josh's. The older man scrunched his face at the taste of cum on Tyler's lips, but he didn't pull away.

"I love you," Josh murmured, wanting nothing more than to curl into Tyler's chest and go to sleep, but he knew they would not be able to.

"Love you too honey. Now get your perky little ass up," Tyler teased, pinching Josh's cheek playfully before moving out of his reach before he could grab him again. Josh rolled his eyes at his partner and playfully bumped him with his hip when he got up. God save him.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,834
> 
> i hope you guys had a happy new year! i spent mine reading fanfiction, bullet journalling, and watching criminal minds! i'm not even that upset that i don't have friends to spend it with. friends are overrated!
> 
> please let me know if you like this chapter guys! and maybe some ideas for what you wanna see?? i have an ending in mind, that will blow your mind, but i'd like to make this last a bit longer than rush an ending!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3


	28. vingt-sept.

"Daddy! Wake up Santa came!" Josh groaned at the small voice next to his head, rolling over to avoid the voice. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Which ultimately failed when the little gremlin known as Olivia climbed over him, pressing her little knees into his sternum as she crawled to Tyler.

"Papa, wake up!" Olivia cooed, much softer than she had for the red haired man, making Josh scowl slightly. How come Ty got special treatment? Josh huffed at his boyfriend when he woke up, turning away from his little family in hopes of getting more sleep. Last night was a rough one. Let's just say that Josh was never letting Pete mix his drinks ever again.

"Come on peach, let's let daddy sleep some more," Tyler whispered, leaning over to kiss Josh's neck before carrying the little girl out of the bed and then the room. He knew how messed up Josh got last night and how he spent the early hours curled around the toilet. He would gladly distract the little girl downstairs with the doll house that they didn't wrap and left out for her to play with when she first woke up.

Josh groaned once more as he rolled over, this time his eyes opening for more than a second. His head was pounding and he was missing the warmth of his boyfriend. He glanced at the clock, eyes widened at the time. It was almost eleven! His mother would be expecting them by one! Josh sprung out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. Once medicated and showered, he quickly got dressed and bounded down the stairs.

"Ty!" He called, tripping down the last step when he caught sight of his family. Tyler had apparently gotten himself and Olivia dressed while Josh was asleep. Olivia had on a little green dress that was made out of velvet material with some black tights underneath. Her feet didn't have shoes on, but that wasn't a big deal. Her long hair was left down, Tyler most likely not knowing how to do the braids that she enjoyed so much. Tyler himself was dressed in the ugliest Christmas sweater Josh has ever seen and some dark slacks. He had Christmas socks on as well. But that's not what made Josh trip.

No, the sight of them together made him trip. They were both on the ground, Tyler on his back with Olivia covering his chest. They were surrounded in Barbie dolls and doll house furniture. Josh took noticed that none of the wrapped presents were opened and wondered how Tyler managed to get her to be so patient and wait for Josh to get up. The icing on the cake however was the fact they were both asleep, Tyler's mouth hanging open and his arms holding Olivia tight in his sleep. The toddler paid no mind where she was snoring against Tyler's neck. Tyler had even had a pillow next to his hip for Olivia's cast, knowing she didn't sleep well when it wasn't elevated. Josh fell more in love in that moment.

Carefully making his way through the doll house explosion as he was calling it, Josh knelt next to Tyler and nudged his shoulder. Tyler gave a little hum in acknowledgement, but didn't open his eyes.

"As cute as this sight is," Josh begun, taking his phone from his pocket to snap pictures of his living room for proof later, "my mom will call the police if we don't get to her house by one," Josh finished, waiting for Tyler to open his eyes.

"Waiting for daddy to wake up," Tyler grumbled back at him, this time being the grouchy tired one. Josh snickered and carefully lifted Olivia off of Tyler, both of them whining at the move. Tyler whined something along like the lines of "my little blanket!" which had Josh laughing even more. Balancing Olivia on one hip, he helped Tyler up with this other hand. Once the taller man was up, Josh pulled him close and pressed their lips together.

"Merry Christmas Ty."

"Merry Christmas Joshie."

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 685
> 
> so i have a final run through of this story! the chapters will be long and drama filled, which i hope you are ready for! i also hope you like this chapter! i love writing about christmas in january!
> 
>  
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines!


	29. vingt-huit.

"Now Tyler, since you're new to the Dun family you get to open the first present!"

Tyler blushed, ducking his head into Josh's side slightly when everyone turned towards him. Since it was Christmas, not only were the Duns present, but their significant others as well. Though only Josh's sisters really had partners, but it was still two people that Tyler did not know all that well.

"It's fine really, Olivia can go," Tyler stammered, wanting the attention off him, but even the toddler shook her head from where she was balanced in Bill's lap.

"Papa, open mines first!" She cheered, leaning precariously (enough for Tyler and Josh to both cringe forward to catch her if need be) over the side of the chair to grab a bag with Tyler's name written in big, slanted letters on it. She passed it to him and beamed as she sat back into her pop pop.

"I thought you already got me a gift, peach?" Tyler said in confusion, pulling the tissue paper out of the bag and pulling the present from inside. His eyes automatically started to water at the gift. It was a hand painted mug with (in Laura's handwriting) 'Best Papa Ever'. He looked at Laura, who simply smile at him fondly. That explains the one day that Josh brought Olivia home covered in paint.

"Thank you so much peach! I'll use it everyday," he smiled, carefully placing the mug down and leaning over to kiss her on the cheek in thanks. Josh moved the gift to the side so it didn't get mixed up in wrapping paper once the family got going. He was extremely happy at how well his family had taken to Tyler. Even Jordan, who was ganging up on Josh with Tyler in Mario Kart just an hour ago.

After Tyler, the rest of the family began opening their gifts, most just watching Olivia's excitement with each present handed her way. Tyler and Josh both took the liberty of piling their opened gifts between them so they didn't get lost or ruined. Tyler was down to his last gift, the one from Josh, when he noticed that Josh had his gift in his hand as well. Josh was staring intently at Tyler, wanting to see his reaction. The teacher smiled fondly before carefully unwrapping the small box and opening it.

A key. A key with Anna and Kristoff from Frozen on it. The brunet looked at his boyfriend in question.

"I was wondering if you'd move in with us?" Josh asked sheepishly, stunning Tyler slightly. The rest of the family had gone quiet watching the exchange carefully.

"I know it is a big step," Josh rambled instantly when Tyler didn't reply back fast enough, "but you already spend so much time there and its better than your little apartment," Josh's rambling was cut off when Tyler pressed their lips together. Josh's tense shoulders sagged in relief and he leaned more into the kiss ignoring Jordan call of 'Ew' from across the room.

"I'd love to move in with you guys," Tyler whispered happily, reaching up to stroke Josh's cheek tenderly. Everyone cheered around them, causing Tyler to jump and blush, hiding his face in Josh's chest. He stared there while Josh opened his present, the entire room going quiet once more.

"Ty," Josh whispered in disbelieve staring at the small ring in the box. It was a small band, thinner than a traditional wedding band and had a little heart on top of it. Josh stared between the ring and Tyler, too afraid to touch it.

"So listen honey," Tyler whispered, carefully taking the ring from the box and sliding to the floor in front of Josh, careful that both his knees were down to not give anyone false hope.

"This last year with you as shown me so many things, shown me that I'm beautiful, that I'm important and given me a life outside of my job," Tyler begun, reaching forward to hold Josh's hand and stroke it gently. "And I want to give that to you," Tyler smiled, his eyes stinging with tears.

"You already give me that Ty," Josh interrupted, his voice rough with emotion as he stared down at his boyfriend. Tyler rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend and shushed him.

"I know Joshie, but this ring isn't an engagement ring," he blushed when the women in the room sighed in disappointment, but Josh looked relieved, "but it is a promise. A promise that one day it will be an engagement ring and as long as we are together, I'll never stop letting you know how important you are to me," Tyler whispered, letting his fingers stroke Josh's wrist as the red haired man nodded his head eagerly.

"Of course sweet boy," Josh whispered back, letting a grin split his cheeks as Tyler slipped the ring on his right ring finger. The cheering started once more as Josh pulled Tyler up from the floor and kissed him passionately. The two of them couldn't stop smiling, it was an amazing Christmas.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 849
> 
> hey guys! how has your 2019 been so far? i have become the sales lead at work (meaning i get at least 20 hours a week!) and i just got e-mailed back about my possible internship so i'm equally stressed and excited! 
> 
> i hope you guys like this chapter! let me know what you think please!


	30. vingt-neuf.

"If this kid gets one more toy," Tyler giggles at Josh's grumbling, watching him carry in Olivia's presents while Tyler held the sleeping girl himself. He had offered to help, but the older man would not allow him to for some reason. Stupid macho men.

"I can help honey," Tyler offered, ready to place Olivia down to join Josh, but the red haired man quickly objected, shaking his head.

"I got it Ty, why don't you go rest?" Josh said, his breath labored and Tyler just rolled his eyes at him with a fond smile. He carried the toddler upstairs and to her room. He carefully got her changed and tucked away in bed. He stroke her hair back from her face, leaning down to peck her forehead. He stood back up, turning to leave when a small hand caught him.

"Papa?" Tyler hummed, sitting back down at her side when she tugged his hand.

"Are you going to be my real papa one day?" Tyler bit his lip, not sure how to answer the question. He didn't want to promise her anything, he was too afraid of breaking her heart to do that, but he didn't want her to be sad. God, did he wish Josh was here.

"I hope so peach," Tyler whispered back, deciding that hoping would be the best way to go with it then promising her. She seemed content with the answer, cuddling into his thigh as he stroke her hair. He made sure that her leg was levitated correctly and went back to stroking her hair.

"I'll never get over," Tyler jumped at Josh's voice, hand placed on Olivia's head so he didn't disturb her, "seeing you with her," Josh finished, moving into the room and running his own fingers through Tyler's hair. Tyler hummed, leaning his head into Josh's hip. It was a rather family-like image that they made.

"Come on, baby boy," Josh smiled, carefully helping Tyler up and kissing his cheek once he was on his feet. They both leaned over to give Olivia one last kiss before they both left the room. Tyler beamed at his boyfriend, grabbing his right hand and pressing a kiss to his ring that laid there.

"I'm gonna get you a ring the second the holidays are over," Josh promised, his own grin lighting up his face as he looked over Tyler. The brunet was stunning when he smiled and Josh couldn't help, but return it.

"You don't have to," Tyler murmured, smile never leaving his face as Josh slowly backed him into their room and then against their door as it closed quietly. Josh's warmth spread a sense of safety over Tyler and he grabbed the elder's hips, pulling him closer.

"No, I don't, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to get you one," Josh hummed, letting his lips tilt forward to press against Tyler's neck. Josh's hands found Tyler's hips as well, rubbing his thumbs against his hipbones. Tyler let out a small noise at the touches, tilting his head back into the wall.

"A nice pretty one for your beautiful fingers," Josh continued his whispering, nipping at his neck. Tyler frowned at his choice of words, pressing on Josh's hips to get him to back up. The red haired man moved instantly, staring at Tyler in confusion.

"Is that why you'd wouldn't let me help carry things? You want me to be feminine for you? A dainty little thing that you can spoil?" Tyler's voice was low, eyes narrowing with each word. Josh's eyes widened at Tyler's outburst, not sure what to say.

"You upset because  **I**  gave you the promise ring? That you weren't allowed to be the man," Tyler hissed, pushing Josh back angrily, but the brown eyed man grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Josh cradled his face, staring at him intensely.

"Is that what you think of me? You think I want you to be a girl, when you are clearly a man?" Josh whispered, wiping Tyler's tears from his face when realization flooded over Tyler's face.

"Tyler  ** _Robert_**  Joseph, I love you as you are, no matter what. I am not emasculated because you gave me a ring of your devotion and love. I'm invigorated! It makes me want to shout from the rooftops that I have you to myself and no one else can have you. I want to give you that same honor, my sweet boy. I want to devote myself to you fully, show you that I am only yours and you are mine," Josh's rant was cut short when Tyler crushed their lips together. Josh instantly lifted Tyler into his arms, needing the man closer to him and in his hold. It had broken his heart to see and hear the fear on Tyler. Knowing that someone had hurt his love like that made him angry and want to change Tyler's fear.

"I'll never think of you like that Tyler, never. You are my equal in this relationship and you will stay that way," Josh pulled away from the kiss and locked his eyes with Tyler's to ensure that the younger knew that. That he knew how true Josh's words were.

"Make love to me."

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 874
> 
> wow hi, i was writing but then i got caught up in stuff and i would get to 11pm and would be like "oh i didn't post, ah i'll post it the next post day" for the last like week! at least now i have some padding since before I was like one chapter written and now I have three!
> 
> let me know how you guys like this chapter guys!
> 
> until next time, 
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3


	31. trente.

"And you are sure you are ready?" Josh asked for the twentieth time. You could never be too sure, in Josh's opinion. In Tyler's however, laying naked under his equally naked boyfriend, he was positive he was ready.

"Joshua, if you don't stick your cock in me soon, I will break it," he teased playfully, giggling when Josh flinched at the phantom feel of Tyler's threat. Josh pouted at Tyler and pressed his lips against his neck. Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh's shoulders, cradling his neck as the other man paid attention to his neck. Just feeling Josh's body pressed against his was intoxicating. If they didn't have a young child that had an affinity for climbing in bed with them, Tyler would recommend sleeping naked every night.

Tyler was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Josh's hands moving until he had a finger buried inside of him. The brunet moaned in surprise, clutching onto Josh. The idiot was smirking into his shoulder and it made Tyler wanted to stick his own fingers in Josh to surprise him. Granted a surprise finger in your ass felt a lot different than a surprise finger in your vagina. Tyler had an ex that refused to fuck his vagina and would only do anal. Not that Tyler minded much, but the ex had been repulsed by Tyler's anatomy.

"Ah, fuck Josh!" Tyler hissed at the red haired man when he suddenly bit his nipple, long fingers tangling in his hair and yanking until Josh let out a groan.

"Get out of your head, baby boy," Josh grunted, slipping another finger into Tyler, scissoring them. He knew Tyler was not a virgin, but he still didn't want to hurt him. Tyler huffed at him, squirming as Josh's fingers worked him. Josh was the only one of his partners that could make him cum from simple fingering.

"Is my Joshie jealous?" Tyler teased, his chuckling cut off when Josh slipped a third finger into him and pressed his thumb against his clit. The air left his lung and he clung to his boyfriend.

"That feel good, baby?" Josh whispered, letting his mouth latch onto Tyler's nipple as well. He was closely watching Tyler's body language to ensure that he comfortable and whether or not he was close to cumming. With all the stimulation, it didn't take long for Tyler's thighs to start shaking and the begging to begin.

"Please Joshie, don't wanna cum yet," he whimpered, attempting to close his legs, but Josh's knees held them open. He knew that Tyler was comfortable with this and knew how to stop him if not. They had agreed a long time ago that a push at each other's hips would mean back off. It has worked so far.

"I know you don't want to, but I wanna spoil my baby boy. This is all about you after all, my special boy," Josh praised, watching as Tyler's thighs trembled and attempt to shut as he came, coating Josh's fingers in his juices. Tyler was panting, chest heaving as he stared up at the ceiling. Josh could feel his cock twitch at the dazed look on his face and how blown his pupils were. He would kill to see this look on Tyler's face all the time.

Josh quickly ducked his head down and buried it into Tyler's pussy, hand quickly shooting up to cover Tyler's mouth when the brunet cried out. The older could feel him mumbling about sensitivity, but Tyler's hands and hips said something else as his hands pushed him further into him and his hips rolled against his face. Josh ate Tyler out for a good few minutes, Tyler sucking on his fingers to keep himself quiet, before the brunet's thighs clamped around his head. Josh whined as Tyler bit his fingers as he came once more. Josh lapped up all of his juices, pleased with himself that Tyler was still soaking wet.

The red haired man pulled back, admiring Tyler's sex. It was glistening with juices, whether his own or Josh's spit, he did not know and his lips were puffy from Josh's attention. His clit was swollen and Josh bet any money that he if placed his thumb on it he could feel Tyler's heart beat. Tyler was gorgeous.

"Joshie please," Tyler's voice broke him out of his observations and he looked up at his needy boy, tears clumped on his eyelashes and streaking down his face. They weren't from pain, but from need.

"Tell me what you need gorgeous," Josh hummed, stroking his thumb against Tyler's hip in a soothing manner. He knew his boyfriend was probably sensitive beyond words, but he would wait any amount of time to let him gather his words.

"Need you in me, please," Tyler begged, legs wrapping around Josh's waist and pulling him closer. Josh nodded, shushing him softly as he reached into their bedside table and pulled out a condom and lube. He smiled lovingly at the appreciative look on Tyler's face at the sight of the condom. Josh didn't know the chances if Tyler was on T, but it didn't hurt to be safe. He quickly slicked himself up and settled over Tyler.

"Let me know if you need me to stop?" Josh only proceeded to enter Tyler when the man nodded his head in acceptance. Both of them groaned as Josh entered into Tyler. Tyler clung to Josh's shoulders once more, mouth pressed against the other's collarbones to muffle his noises. Josh slowly bottomed out, muscles trembling in an attempt to not move.

"I love you so much baby boy, such a good boy for me," Josh rambled, pressing kisses to Tyler's face.

"I love you too Joshie," Tyler whispered, "Please move," he whimpered, pulling Josh into a sweet kiss. Josh slowly started to rock his hips, hands gentle on Tyler's hips. There was nothing fast about their sex, it was slow and passionate. Full of sweet kisses and soft noises. Tyler wrapped Josh tightly in his limbs, thighs clamped around his waist and arms locked around his shoulders.

"I'm close Joshua," Tyler breathed, pulling away from the kiss briefly to catch his breath. Josh nodded, panting against Tyler's neck, picking up his speed slightly, but not too much. This was not about release, this was about loving each and becoming one.

"Geez Ty," Josh grunted as Tyler's walls clamped around him, the brunet quivering as he came. Josh followed shortly after, laying limply against his boyfriend. Tyler's thighs were trembling uncontrollably around Josh.

"Baby, sensitive," Tyler whispered, prodding Josh's hips to get him to move. Josh kissed Tyler's neck in understanding and pulling out gently. Tyler let out whimper at the feel and loss of fullness. Josh rubbed Tyler's chest and kissed his cheek once more before getting off the bed. He tied the condom off and threw it out, heading to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. Once he cleaned Tyler and himself up, he pulled boxers on them both and crawled back in bed.

"So beautiful," he whispered, pulling Tyler to him and holding him to his chest. Tyler was more or less asleep, humming into Josh's chest. The older man smiled, pressing a kiss to his hair as he followed his boyfriend into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.
> 
> wow i have sucked at this updating thing man! but i have had a rough like first month of the year and i'm trying my best! plus today is my first day of classes and i literally have five hours to myself that i'm supposed to be doing homework so i can update tuesday and thursday still, hopefully! 
> 
> my classes for today got cancelled, yet i'm stuck at school because i don't drive!
> 
> let me know how you guys like this chapter! their first time!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3


	32. trente et un.

"Sorry you have to spend your new years at home with a sick toddler."

Tyler stared at Josh in surprise, his fingers pausing where they were running through Olivia's hair. The toddler had caught a nasty stomach bug a couple days after Christmas and refused to leave Tyler or Josh's side, clinging to them when they were close enough. She also had been having nightmares lately and would sneak into their bed, feeling safer when Josh was present.

Tyler didn't mind her clinginess, it felt nice to be needed and he would be lying if he said that hearing her calling his name from her bedroom to sing her to sleep didn't cause his heart to flutter.

"Why would I want to be anywhere else," Tyler asked confusedly, shifting Olivia so the sniffling toddler was laying on his chest and not his side. He had never been into going out for new years anyhow. He usually stayed home in his pajamas and waited for his mother to call him at midnight. This year was different of course. His first new years with Josh physically in front of him.

The two were seat on the couch, Josh in only a pair of sweats, his shirt pulled off long ago. Tyler had a matching pair of sweatpants on and a black loose fitting tank top since he wasn't feeling too comfortable with his scars today. They were all covered in snot and drool from their sick child between them and their coffee table was covered in bottles of water, used mugs, and half-eaten Chinese take out boxes. Disney's countdown to the new year was on, some weird movie playing that Olivia had fallen asleep during, but they did not care enough to turn it off.

It was perfect in Tyler's eyes.

"But," Josh began, but Tyler reached forward to grab his jaw and pull him into a kiss to stop his words. Josh reached forward and held Tyler's cheek, rubbing his thumb against the prominent bone there. Josh always worried that one day Tyler would get annoyed with caring for Josh's child and leave. Once he pulled from the kiss, he voiced those fears to the other man, letting his eyes flutter shut when Tyler stroked his cheek gently.

"I'll never get upset with caring for Olivia," Tyler whispered, holding Olivia closer to his chest.

"She is practically my kid as well, if you'd allow it," Tyler continued, blushing. He liked to think of Olivia has his child, but there was always a fear there that Josh would always be the more relevant parent. He could never be equal to Josh in Olivia's eyes.

"I don't think she would allow me to not allow it," Josh grinned, leaning down to press his lips to Olivia's sweaty hair and brushed it out of her face. He hoped that she would get over this cold soon. Tyler smiled softly at the image they made and shifted so he was cuddled into Josh's chest. The older man wrapped his arms around his family and together they watched the weird show about a dog with a blog, apparently Tyler couldn't follow it too well.

At midnight, they shared a sweet kiss, waking their sick girl up to kiss her before she cuddled into them to go back to sleep. Tyler smiled happily, the small family falling asleep together on the couch. Thankfully, the phone call never came.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 571 
> 
> guys chapter 34 is crazy, dramatic! i hope you guys are all having a good day, please let me know how you like this chapter!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3


	33. trente-deux.

A crash downstairs had Tyler racing from where he was attempting to unpack his clothing in Josh's closet down the stairs. Tyler stumbled down the last three, almost breaking his ankle as he dashed into the living room. There he found Olivia, face wet with tears as she stared over at a box of his books that had probably been the source of the crash. He inwardly winced when he remembered that his photo frame from his college graduation had been in that box was probably shattered, but that wasn't important right now. Now, the sobbing toddler was.

"I didn't mean to papa!" Olivia practically screamed at him, Tyler quickly shushing her as he lifted her off the ground and head to the couch. He checked her over for injuries, besides the obvious cast on her foot. Luckily she'll get it off in the next two weeks and will be back to her overly happy, running everywhere self. Tyler balanced her on his lap, bouncing her gently hoping that it would soothe her.

"Shhh, it is alright peach. It was just some books and maybe a picture frame, nothing irreplaceable," he soothed, rubbing her back gently. He looked over when the door open, Josh carrying in another box of Tyler's belongings. He paused when he saw the two on the couch and quickly placed his load down to see what had happened. Like any parent Josh hated seeing Olivia crying.

"She is okay," Tyler informed him, continuing to rub Olivia's back and shush her tears. "Just dropped a box with my books in it," he continued, Josh coming over to press a kiss to Olivia's hair and then one to Tyler's lips as a silent thank you. Josh always appreciated the help with Olivia and since Tyler worked with kids all day every day, he was well-versed in calming them down. Josh probably would have bribed her with ice cream and Disney movies until she forget about the incident.

"I'll pick them up for you, where do you want them?" Josh asked, easily picking up the spilled box and carrying over to a little desk area that Tyler had set up for himself and had pointed to. He carefully stacked the books up on his desk, letting a small cry of pain when something sliced his finger within the box.

"Daddy!" Olivia, now over her tears, heard the cry and instantly was waddling over to him. Josh had stuck his sliced finger in his mouth as a reflex and accepted the little girl's hug when she wrapped around his waist. Tyler quickly went to get bandages and medicine to keep it from getting infected. Josh reluctantly removed his hand from his lips when Tyler returned and gave him a dirty look.

"Let me wrap it Joshua," Tyler said sternly, quickly wiping away the blood and spit and spraying the cut.

"Big baby," he teased when Josh attempted to pull his hand away, but Tyler's grip was tight. Kids hated getting their cuts cleaned and Tyler had taken many fists to the face and kicks to the stomach to know how to hold a squirming child. Even if said child was actually a thirty year old man. He quickly wrapped it up and pressed a soft kiss to it like he would with his students and smiled brightly.

"There all better," Josh grinned goofily at Tyler, geez how he loved him.

"I wanna kiss Daddy's boo boo!" Olivia huffed at his hip and both men laughed, Josh moving his hand down so she could kiss it like they always did to her cuts. Josh then picked her up and watched as Tyler pulled a picture frame from the mess. The glass was indeed shattered and Tyler was taking great care to not slice his hand open.

"What's that?" Josh asked curiously, never seeing that picture before. It was probably from Tyler's study in his home that Josh had rarely been in. Tyler grinned, carefully taking the picture from the frame and holding it so both Josh and Olivia could see it.

"My college graduation," he begun, a glazed over looking coming to his eye for a second, "these were my friends, Frankie," Tyler pointed to a short man with dark brown hair. 'Frankie' had his arm around a red haired woman that looked familiar to Josh.

"The red head is Gemma, she enjoyed dying her hair just like daddy and she is trans as well," Tyler continued to explain, the name ringing a bell in Josh's head. Only the bell was rusted and far behind other ones that he could not remember why it was important.

Tyler went on explaining about the other two in the picture, Ashley and Jenna. Two women that apparently loved each other and had married straight out of college. Josh made a wise crack about Tyler being apart of the gay crowd which earned him a punch in his good arm, but a fond smile nonetheless. The small family settled on the couch, deciding that the rest of the moving could wait until after The Little Mermaid played.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 852 
> 
> so if i ignore my school work and i write chapter 36 today, i will post chapter 33 (start of the drama) today! so be on the look out for that! i also wrote a really cute chapter and found a cute picture for it! so pictures will probably return in chapter 35!
> 
> how did you guys like this chapter? please let me know!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3


	34. trente-trois.

"Good morning Mr. Joseph," Tyler's morning lesson was cut off by the principal sticking her head into his room. He turned at the new voice and kept the smile on his face. He never did anything to anger the principal, but she seemed to have a problem with him after the whole Brendon issue. Tyler believed it was because she had found out that he was transgender.

"Ms. Jenkins, everyone say hi," he announced to the class, a mismatch of voices all calling out their hellos. Tyler noticed that Olivia's was much quieter. She had heard about Tyler's heated conversation with the principal and while Tyler tried to keep her innocent, she was way too smart for her own good.

"Can you step into the hall with me real quick?" Tyler's stomach dropped slightly, but managed to appoint Olivia in charge of the class before stepping out into the hall. He was met with bright red hair and couldn't help the grin that slipped on his face, all fear evaporating. He only knew one person with such bright hair.

"Gem!" Tyler beamed, stepping forward to wrap his friend in a tight hug. He hadn't seen Gemma in years, not since he moved back to Columbus. She had gone back to Jersey after college and he had just never gotten to go see her. The other held him tightly, pressing her sticky lips to his cheek when they pulled away.

"Haven't seen you in so long babe, how is life going?" Gemma's accent was strong, but it reminded Tyler of college and it fell over him like a blanket.

"Nothing much career wise, though lots in my personal," Tyler answered vaguely, knowing that Gemma would understand his implications. Whenever they did placement assignments in college the teachers and staff they worked under would always try to weasel information out of their lives and act like they had a right to know. Tyler had been very careful about sharing his personal life at this school. All they knew was that he was transgender, which he had hidden for years before it got out.

They hadn't caught on that he changed his home address or that he was in a relationship. Not that it mattered much since it was his life and business and not anyone else's.

"Later then," Gemma smiled, looking over at the blonde woman who had interrupted Tyler's class. The brunet man had forgotten all about her honestly, but he remembered soon enough that he had a room of thirty toddlers, overlooked by another toddler.

"Nice to see you two are already acquainted," her tone was sour and smile fake, "Ms. Way is going to be one of our new kindergarten teachers and I thought it would be helpful for her to observe your class and see how we do things here at Meadows Ridge. (took me twenty minutes to find the name I used smh)" Tyler nodded his head, already leading Gemma into the classroom full of kids.

The chatter that had formed in the room ceased at the arrival of Tyler and the strange red-haired lady. Many gawked at Gemma's hair and pointed happily. Tyler noticed Olivia's knowing look, she remembered the picture she broke in the den. He would have to introduce them after the day was over.

"Alright class, this here is Ms. Way and she will be hanging out with us for the next couple days, if that is alright with you?" He got a round of cheers and let out a small laugh. He clued Gemma into what he was doing before Ms. Jenkins interrupted and the lesson continued.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"So tell me what's been going on with you Ty," Gemma said quietly, taking a seat next to Tyler behind his desk so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping students. Tyler looked over briefly at Olivia, the girl had taken to sleeping next to his desk at nap time after she found out about him and Josh, but she was knocked out, her leg still propped up. He couldn't wait for her to get that cast off. She was starting to get antsy.

"So I have a boyfriend now and even a kid," Tyler said, grinning madly at Gemma's shocked face. He knew to anyone else that it may seem crazy, but Tyler enjoyed his life. He loved coming home with a child on his hip and seeing his - now blue haired - boyfriend. Coming home to a house that they now shared and cooking dinner for their child. It was something that Tyler would have never thought he could have and yet here it was and he couldn't be happier.

"Oh really? Pictures or its fake," Gemma teased, laughing softly when Tyler rolled his eyes at her. He pulled out his phone and showed her the picture of all of them after they had moved in. Josh was sweating in the picture and tired, but his eyes had never looked brighter and all of their smiles were wide. Tyler could see Gemma tense in the corner of his eyes and it made him bit his lip.

"That's Olivia," Gemma stated, looking back at the sleeping child next to the desk. Tyler nodded, thumb coming up to lock his phone and hide it from view. He would have thought out of everyone, Gemma wouldn't judge him for this.

"She is his daughter, I didn't know about her until he showed up in my class to pick her up." Tyler rambled. He could see that he confused her so he went on to tell her about his online relationship with Josh and the entire situation. He noticed the flinch she did each time he said Josh's name and made a note in his head. So it wasn't because Olivia was his student. It had something to do with Josh. But what?

"Well I'm happy for you Ty," Gemma said, though it seemed a little forced out and Tyler could feel anger pooling in his stomach. Who was Gemma to come in and judge Tyler or Josh?

"Thanks, how are you and Frankie?" Tyler asked, half listening as she went on and on about how they had gotten married and their cute little home they just got out here in Columbus. Before too long, nap time was over and Gemma went over to go start waking up kids. Tyler quickly slipped his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick message to Josh.

Darling: Do you know a Gemma Way?

Sugar: No? The only Gemma I know is from the picture you showed me last week..

Sugar: Why?

Darling: No reason, honey <3 see you when we get home

Sugar: Okay. I love you, baby boy <3

Tyler got up to start waking up the children, his stomach twisting with the thought that Gemma had some grudge against Josh.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Be safe guys!" Tyler smiled, waving off the last of his students before entering back into his classroom. Olivia was coloring at her table, not at all deterred by Tyler getting the others ready to leave or the bell signaling the end of the day.

"What do you want for dinner tonight peach?" Tyler asked the little girl, walking towards her. Her eyes lit up when they looked at him and it made his heart flutter. She was giggling as well, but he didn't know at what until strong arms wrapped around him and he couldn't stop the cry of surprise as he was lifted off the ground.

"Geez Josh!" Tyler huffed, turning and slapping Josh's chest angrily as the other man grinned at him. Olivia hobbled her way over, pushing herself into Josh's legs like she usually did. She was still giggling, playing when the ring on Josh's finger. She liked the pretty ring, but both daddy and papa had been strict about her not taking it off or playing with it when daddy wasn't wearing it.

"Why are you, not that I don't love you honey, here?" Tyler asked, leaning down to press a kiss to Josh's lips before moving around the room to clean up the remainder of the mess left by the toddlers. Josh took a seat on Tyler's desk and lifted Olivia up on to his lap.

"You seemed upset about something in your messages and I couldn't wait any longer," Josh answered honestly, "I was actually sitting in the parking lot for the last two hours." Tyler knew he was joking, but he was also well aware that Josh would go through those dramatic measures if Tyler was really upset about something.

"Well I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Tyler smiled, moving over to them and pressing his lips to Josh's. He even dropped his head down to press his forehead against Olivia's. They had watched The Hobbit recently and she liked how the Dwarves showed their love. She also liked the headbutting thing, but Josh had been quick to correct her when she had almost given Tyler brain damage.

"Ty?" Gemma's voice made him pull away from his family as he remembered why Josh was here and why he was upset. He stepped out of the way, turning to look at the red haired woman.

That rusted bell in Josh's head started shrieking when Josh saw the woman in person. His eyes widen as he took her in, very different than the weird in between stage she had been in during high school. Now it was easy to see her as a her. If Josh didn't know better, he would have assumed she was a female from birth.

Tyler watched Josh's reaction closely, narrowing his eyes when Josh's indifferent face turned on of shock. Josh had lied, he did know her. Tyler could feel his eyes watering and he subconsciously clutched his own forearms. What had happened between them and why hadn't Josh told him?

"Gee?"

  ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,644
> 
> so i love gee and all of them so yeah he (she) may act like an ass in this chapter and next, but i mean no disrespect by it! and for that matter, no others that appear in this book! i love all that will make appearances and have in the past!
> 
> but looking over the layout for the rest of the story, you guys are not going to be ready for all the drama! literally every other two chapters has a dramatic aspect to it and it is going to seem really unrealistic, but i don't really care!
> 
> let me know how you guys like this one please!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines!
> 
> Ø 10001 Ø dix-sept Ø


	35. trente-quatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: use of the f word, talk about bullying, explicit language, and a mention of suicide marked with ***,  stay safe frens <3
> 
> i love gerard this is not an accurate representation of him and very out of character!

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Don't call me that!" Tyler flinched back at the venom in Gemma's voice. He stood dumbfounded, looking between his stunned boyfriend and his angry friend. What the hell was going on?

"What is going on?" Tyler voiced his confusion, gently lifting Olivia from Josh's lap and shooing her to go back to coloring. She went warily, hugging Tyler's leg before hobbling back to her table. That kid was way too smart for her own good.

"I dated this asshole back in high school!" Gemma sneered, her lips were curled in a disgusting way that showed off her slightly crooked teeth. Tyler stared at Gemma in confusion. He thought she had only dated Frankie in high school... Seeing his confused look, Gemma huffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"The one that went around saying I was a chick with a dick," Gemma huffed at Tyler.

"I did not!" Josh defended, snapping out of his shock and standing up from the desk. Josh was not taller than either of them, but his muscle mass and the scowl on his face could have easily put him at seven feet tall. Tyler casted a quick look at Olivia, but she was staring at her paper intensely. She did not want to be involved and neither did Tyler really. Maybe he should go color or something with her?

"Yes, you did! You and your little football friends," Gemma exploded once more, her anger now focused on Josh. Tyler wanted to evaporate into the ground. He wasn't going to say that Josh didn't say those things because he didn't know Josh in high school, but he was a grown man now with a child. You had to let somethings go sometimes.

"I got tormented in high school," Gemma turned to Tyler, attempting to plead a case that Tyler didn't want to hear really. He had dealt with the same shit Gemma did, but he didn't have a Frankie to hold him together. No, he only had Jenna and the scathing remarks from his family.

"By his friends, because I was transgender!" Honestly Tyler wanted to tell Gemma to stop being dramatic, every trans person went through that and it wasn't like she was special or something. If anything, she had it a lot easier than Tyler or some of their other trans friends. Gemma's family accepted her and she had a boyfriend who loved her unconditionally in the time that she needed all that most.

*******

One of Tyler's friends had killed themselves during this time because they felt uncomfortable in their body and their parents had kicked them out.

*******

They were Gemma's friend as well, but Gemma had always been a bit too self-absorbed.

"I didn't even know that you were transgender!" Josh shot back, eyes drifting over Tyler briefly. He didn't like how his boyfriend was curled inward slightly and had that lost look on his face that never meant something good.

"See Ty! And now he is going to spread that kind of shit to his hellish offspring!" Gemma cut Josh off, Tyler slamming back into the conversation when Olivia was mentioned.

"Don't speak of her like that. I don't care if you are my friend, I'll break your jaw," Tyler's voice was dangerous, a lion protecting their cub, as he stared down Gemma. The red head looked surprised which quickly morphed to anger.

"You're defending him?"

"No, I'm defending an innocent child from your thirteen year old grudge! I cannot defend or get angry with any of Josh's actions in high school, I didn't know him then," Tyler said simply, making his way towards Olivia. He let Josh stop him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you," Josh whispered, though about Tyler defending Olivia or not believing Gemma's words, he did not know. Tyler nodded his head, tilting his cheek into Josh's lips before going to Olivia. The toddler was still staring at the table, but as Tyler got closer he could see her eyes were wet. He picked her up and gently rocked her whispering softly to her. It was going to take weeks to assure her that she was not hellish thanks to Gemma.

"First, keep my child out of this. Secondly, I meant that I didn't know you were a male before! You had always been a girl in my eyes and I had no clue that they were going to do any of that to you! And you refused to talk to me after. I tried desperately to talk to you and make you understand I had no problems with it and apologize. You didn't want to listen." Josh ranted, keeping his voice down so he didn't scare his daughter anymore than she already was.

"Then you left, and I was the new 'fag' in the school. I lost all my friends because they believed me to be gay because I dated a transgender woman. I had nothing after that incident and you want to play victim with me? Because I know someone who had a rougher go of it than you." Josh concluded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah? And whose that? You, a cisgender white male, who got called a fag once and thinks they need to gather rallies behind you?" Her words were cruel, but it sealed one fact in both Tyler and Josh's minds.

"No, Tyler." Gemma paused as if Josh had slapped her, probably just now remembering that Tyler was not born male. The brunet teacher paused, staring at his boyfriend intently.

"Tyler didn't have anyone in high school when he decided he wanted to be a male. He had Jenna, but his family continues _to this day_  to call him by female pronouns. They even had the audacity to call him the mother of my daughter when I first met them. Tyler went through all of this alone and I am glad that myself, my family, and  _our_  daughter are now here for him so he knows he is worthy of everything and I will give him that," Josh's eyes were focused on Tyler, smiling at the watery smile on his boyfriend's lips. He was hiding his face in Olivia's shoulder, but he wasn't sad crying. Gemma was staring at them in disbelief, guilt covering her face.

"I'm sorry for what happened in high school, I have paid for it greatly believe me, and I have been trying everyday since the incident to be a better person, but that's all I can offer you." Josh shrugged, quickly gathering Tyler and Olivia's belongings before heading to his small family. He wrapped them in his arms, attempting to lead them out of the room. Gemma's voice paused them.

"Apology accepted," her voice was quiet, but Josh and Tyler heard it regardless. Josh nodded his head in acceptance, done talking about the past. He led his family out of the school, grinning happily when Tyler pressed their lips together. Olivia was whining about being pressed between their chests, but they ignored her for the minute.

"I love you Joshua," Tyler whispered, a bright smile on his lips. Despite all the revelations, he was glad for how Josh handled it. Josh beamed back at his boyfriend and couldn't help but reciprocate the words. His love for Tyler Joseph was endless.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,217
> 
> so i wrote this as an update but, chapter 37 is rather sad and dark and i cannot wait to share it with you guys because it is so dramatic and different from the fluff that is the majority of this book and i can't wait for you to see it!
> 
> i really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please let me know how much you do because it inspires me to write more!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
>  
> 
>  Ø  10000  Ø  seize  Ø


	36. trente-cinq.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"And how are you today, Ms. Olivia?" Dr. Weekes smiled brightly entering the room. Josh nodded his head at the doctor, Olivia situated in his lap. Today was the day, she got her cast off. She was supposed to be happy and bouncy like she usually was since she was finally getting the stupid cast off, but she was pouting and upset all morning.

She had found out that Tyler wasn't going to be coming to the doctor with them and had a fit. A full on temper tantrum that Josh hasn't seen in months and Tyler has rarely been exposed to. It was almost enough for the brunet to call out of work, but Josh had been firm with him and Olivia. She couldn't get everything she wanted and Tyler couldn't just call out of work every time she was sick or hurt and wanted him.

It usually wasn't a problem since Josh worked from home and rarely took his business elsewhere. It was not needed for him to do so since Hayley could easily test their hair dye in his bathroom and the mixing of the dye happened at her studio. It was never a problem of dragging Olivia with him.

She had Ty now however and lingering abandonment from her mother made her want to always be around the teacher like he would never come back to her at the end of the day. Tyler always came back however and would cuddle the toddler for as long as she needed to know that she was wanted and safe. Josh had promised her multiple times that Tyler would be there when they got home, but she was fussy with him regardless.

It was Hayley that got her to stop screaming and sobbing long enough to sit through the waiting room. He had facetimed her in the car and Olivia was forced to listen to Hayley go on and on about the new dye she was creating and what color they should dye Josh's hair next. She had forgotten about Tyler all through the waiting room and hadn't asked for him until they got into the back. Now she was squirming in his arms, wanting to be released. She was angry with Josh for 'sending papa away'.

"Olivia," Josh warned, poking her side when she refused to answer Dr. Weekes. The doctor just smiled sympathetically and took a survey of the room. He gave Josh a questioning look, able to put together that Olivia was not too happy with Tyler's absence.

"He had to work and Olivia isn't too happy about that," Josh answered the nonverbal question, rubbing Olivia's side comforting when she burrowed closer to him and away from Dr. Weekes.

"We'll I'm sure your, papa was it?, is at home waiting for you," Dallon smiled gently, coming closer to the bed so he could press around the cast's edges. Olivia nodded at the question, not removing her head from Josh's chest. The older man took a quick look at his watch, sighing inwardly. Tyler still had class for another forty minutes and by then Olivia would be getting her cast off. It wouldn't help to call him to reassure her.

"I can get you home sooner if you answer my questions honestly, Ms. Olivia. How does that sound?" Dr. Weekes continued his prodding, moving towards her ankle. He couldn't get a feel really through the hard plaster, but he took note of the fact she wasn't flinching in pain from his touch.

"Hear that O? We can surprise papa when he gets home," Josh attempted to prod, watching as she perked up at the mention of surprising Tyler. Some parents would feel hurt that their child liked their partner more than them, but Josh was glad that she loved Tyler just as much as him. He was worried before they met that the two wouldn't get along. Josh would have picked Olivia's side obviously, but he loved Tyler and no one had really connected with him like Tyler did.

"Surprise him?" Olivia questioned, lifting her head to look at Josh. He smiled at her gently, running his fingers through her long hair. She would need it cut soon, if Hayley didn't cut his debit card in half first that was.

"Of course, surprise him!" Dr. Weekes cut in, his infectious smile still on his lips. Josh could understand why he was a children's doctor. "You can wait for him and when he gets home run outside and give him a big ol' kiss," Dr. Weekes grinned, watching as realization crossed their faces.

"She is ready?" Josh asked excitedly, he could finally play with his rose bud again. He was getting tired of Barbies if he was honest.

"I'd say she is, though take it easy for a couple days to get use to not having the cast," Dr. Weekes addressed both of them, making sure Olivia understood that she couldn't go right into running and cartwheels.

"Still run to papa?" Olivia asked tentatively, finally talking to the doctor and looking at him. Dr. Weekes smile was fond as he nodded in confirmation.

"But only to him at first, okay? Take it slow at recess and play time," Dr. Weekes instructed, proceeding his checklist before asking them to follow them.

Forty minutes later, the two got to leave, Olivia's cast in hand to show Tyler later. Josh carried the tired girl to the car, knowing that once she wasn't held down by her tiredness, there would be no stopping her.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Where's papa?" Olivia demanded from her perch on the window seat. She had been sitting there for the last hour waiting for Tyler to come home. Honestly Josh was a bit worried too, but he always well aware that Tyler liked to bring home dinner and sometimes stay after to talk with Gemma. Their friendship was still a bit rocky, but they were working on it.

"He should be home soon flower," Josh answered, eyes focused on his computer. Hayley had sent him important e-mails after the appointment (knowing he'd get distracted and forget about the appointment if she sent them before). He had slowly been working through them as they waited for Tyler.

"Papa!" Olivia suddenly screeched, causing Josh to jump and almost drop his laptop. She raced to the door and ran out of it. Josh was hot on her heels, calling her name in anger. She wasn't supposed to open the door without them, no matter what. Josh watched as she ran up the driveway and was scooped up by Tyler.

"And what do you think you are doing little girl? You are going to freeze to death!" Tyler's voice could be heard across the yard as he made his way over quickly to the house. He was wearing a light coat, the weather had gotten better since last week, but it was still winter and cold out. When they reached the porch, Josh could hear Olivia telling him excitedly about getting her cast off. She paid no mind to the cold or Tyler's hands rubbing her exposed arms and legs where her dress had ridden up when he lifted her.

"Olivia Rose Dun! You do not open the door without daddy and papa there," Josh scolded, keeping his anger in check so he did not scare her. He never raised his voice at her and rarely showed anger in fear she would connect him with Sarah if he ever did.

"But papa," Olivia pouted, looking at Tyler to back her up, but the teacher was taking Josh's side on this battle.

"He is right peach, especially not wearing socks or a coat at that, you could get sick! And then you'll miss class," he said, knowing she loved school. If not for the fact that Tyler was her teacher, then for the fact she loved everything about learning.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pressing herself into Tyler's chest. The brunet smiled gently, rubbing her back and whispering reassurances to her. He got her in the house, pulling Josh after him. Just as quickly as she was scolded, she was smiling once more, pointing at her leg and rambling on and on. Tyler grinned, nodding along to her story. He only looked away from her when Josh pressed a quick kiss to his temple, returning the favor before carrying the girl into the kitchen to make dinner.

All reminders of that scary trip to the hospital aside now with Olivia's cast gone.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to your regularly scheduled fluff!
> 
> i am honestly not feeling too great right now (i haven't eaten all day and its like 6pm) and wattpad is fighting with me so i'm just going to post this now because I won't feel like it later...
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this, keep the comments coming!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines!
> 
> Ø 00001111 Ø quinze Ø


	37. trente-six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit talk of period and sexual content, please be safe frens!

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Waking up to your boyfriend moaning would be a rather pleasurable experience for most couples. Though when said moans were pain-filled and sounded like a dying cat, all pleasure was thrown out the window. Josh rolled over in bed, sleep crusted eyes blinking rapidly to try and focus on his boyfriend.

Tyler's face was contorted in pain and he was curled in on himself. Josh reached over and stroked his hair back from his face. The blue haired man scanned over Tyler quickly for injury, eyes zeroing in on the red spots on the sheets. He quickly checked his phone and did the math in his head, yeah it had been three months since Ty's last period.

"Honey," Josh whispered, reaching over to rub his side. Tyler whimpered at the touch slowly opening his eyes to look at Josh. Once the situation registered in Tyler's tired mind, he made to move away from Josh, but the other grabbed him quickly and pulled him back.

"Joshua," Tyler said in warning, the movement making him wince as he tried to keep his hips from Josh. To no avail as the other man was stronger than him and resilient.

"It's fine Ty, I promise," Josh soothed, letting his hand rest along his lower back and dug his fingers in slightly to massage Tyler's clenched muscles. The brunet let out a small moan at the touch, burying his face into Josh's chest as the other man rubbed away his aches. Josh may have done some research when he found out that Tyler didn't plan on having bottom surgery. Maybe one day the T shot would get rid of his period, but that didn't seem like a soon occurrence since Tyler had long periods. Well it was three days, but that was long when you were a transgender male who never missed your shots.

"Want to take a bath with me?" Josh asked, keeping his fingers pressed against Tyler's back. Each new press had Tyler moving into Josh's touch and it made the older man rather happy that he could help his boyfriend alleviate some of his pain. Tyler's nose scrunch up at the thought of a bath and sitting in his own mensural blood. Josh chuckled at the other's face before offering a shower.

"Only if you wait for me to say you can come in," Tyler said, worrying his lip as he stared at Josh. The morning light had seeped through the curtains, causing Josh's hair to look pale blue instead of bright cotton candy blue. Tyler could see each of his freckles and the faint lines of his tattoos. It made his heart flutter and he knew he loved this man with all of his heart.

"Anything for you darling," Josh smiled, carefully standing up from the bed and lifting Tyler (ignoring his squeak of course) with him. He glanced over the sheets, noticing the few spots that would easily come out with a wash. He carried Tyler into the bathroom and sent him on his feet, pecking a quick kiss to his lips. He let his fingers rub against Tyler's hips comfortingly.

"Can you stand in the bedroom?" Tyler asked, his nerves showing, but Josh simply nodded and made his way out into the bedroom, leaving the door open so he could hear Tyler when he called him. He kept his back towards his boyfriend purposefully so he could change and get in the shower without Josh looking. He busied himself with stripping the sheets down and changing them so Tyler did not have to be embarrassed when he came back to bed.

"Joshie," Tyler's soft voice floated out from the shower and Josh let another smile slip on his lips as he made his way into the already steaming room. He quickly stripped out of his boxers and put them in the hamper with Tyler's clothing before joining the other man in the water.

"Christ Tyler!" Josh hissed, backing away from the scalding hot water and into the cold wall. "Are you trying to melt your skin off?" He asked, growling at Tyler's giggles and slowly made his way into the water to try an adjust.

"It helps with the pain," Tyler shrugged, wrapping his arms around Josh's shoulder. Josh bit his lip, looking down at him. Should he tell Tyler about his research?

"I know something else that can help with the pain," Josh decided to tell him, the worse he could say was no. Well, the worse he could do was beat Josh up for suggesting it. Though Tyler would never put his hands on Josh in a bad sense so that was unlikely.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Period Expert?" Tyler laughed, his smile lasting even as Josh pressed their lips together, swallowing the sweet noise Tyler made when his hand found his back again. His other hand made its way down Tyler's stomach, one destination in mind. The kiss had done wonders to distract Tyler from his true intentions, but the second his fingers reached his pelvis, the brunet gripped his wrist tightly and pulled from the kiss.

"Absolutely not!" Tyler frowned, not pulling away from Josh, but his nails dug into Josh's wrist.

"But, you didn't even know,"

"Oh, I know what you were going to do Joshua William! It's disgusting," Josh noticed that Tyler wasn't really referring to what Josh wanted to do, but expressing disgust towards his own body. Josh pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Nothing on you could ever be disgusting, baby boy," he whispered, letting his thumb stroke one of his tight knots. Tyler still shied from Josh's touch and held his wrist tightly.

"I just want to help you beautiful, it is supposed to help," Josh tried to coax, but Tyler held him firmly. He let his other hand slip around Tyler's back, the brunet not stopping them though he was glaring at Josh. The blue haired man let his fingers brush Tyler's plump lips, his sensitivity causing him to tremble at the soft touch.

"Josh," Tyler whimpered, looking unsure of whether he wanted to let Josh do this or hide away from the world. Josh shushed him softly, letting his fingers pressed into him gently. The brunet scrambled to find purchase on Josh's shoulders, his legs trembling. Never in all of his life did he think getting fingered on his period would feel good.

"That's it baby boy, my sweet boy," Josh whispered, kissing hotly against Tyler's neck as he pumped his fingers in and out of his boyfriend. It felt normal to him and he relished in the sounds Tyler made. Tyler let out a sharp cry when Josh brushed his clit, hiding his face in embarrassment as Josh worked him through his climax.

"You are so gross," Tyler whimpered, refusing to watch as Josh pulled his fingers out of him and washed them off. Josh watched in fascination, being careful not to scrunch his face up in disgust. That wouldn't do anything to help Tyler right now.

"Yeah, but how did it feel gorgeous?" Josh smiled, letting his fingers prod at Tyler's back once more to rub his muscles. The teacher grumbled against his neck, but he knew that Tyler really liked it.

"You think you can go again?" Josh teased, leaning his hips forward to press his cock against Tyler's side. The teacher glared at him once more, but didn't protest as Josh lifted him off his feet and pressed his back into the freezing wall. As long as Josh kept his filthy mouth away from Tyler's pussy, he would indulge him. Besides it did feel rather nice.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Papa hurt?" Olivia pouted, watching as Josh set Tyler up with a heating pad, pillows, and a nice warm blanket. Tyler had rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, but he appreciated his attempt. He carefully leaned over and lifted the little girl into his lap, rubbing her back.

"I'm not hurt peach, just a little sore," he knew one day she would be able to put together what he was going through, but at five years old she didn't need to know the specifics.

"I'll be alright by tomorrow, I promise," he whispered, pressing his lips to her cheek and pulling her close to his chest. He tucked her into his side, staring up at Josh who was smiling at them fondly.

"I love you," Josh claimed, moving to sit with his boyfriend when a slender foot landed on his chest holding him back.

"I love you too, but you are a sick man Joshua Dun," Tyler teased, attempting to fight Josh back, but he had no complaints when the grown man curled up between his legs and rested his head on Tyler's stomach. He curled his fingers into Josh's hair and watched the older man give their child a sweet kiss on the forehead before following the toddler into a nap. Tyler smile fondly down at his big babies and couldn't help, but follow them into a peaceful nap.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,505
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter, more drama coming soon! i may post more today or Thursday because i wrote some yesterday and probably going write more today! this story is also coming to a close soon and i'm not okay!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
> Ø 00001110 Ø quatorze Ø


	38. trente-sept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is choice language in this and Tyler has a minor break down about his gender so please me wary of that! i love all those in the chapter and this work does not reflect my opinion on them!

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

They had been out to dinner when she showed up. Tyler would never forget how fast Josh's eyes lit up at the sight of her.

They had been out to dinner at a small diner, Tyler fussing with Olivia to get her to eat her food. She had did that typical toddler thing where she ordered food and didn't want it afterwards.

"Peach, you gotta eat your food," he said, nodding towards the pancakes and bacon on her plate, the whipped cream smile on the pancakes melting and soaking through the top pancake. Olivia simply hummed and crossed her arms over his chest. Josh was staying silent, knowing he would easily give in if he was in Tyler's place. They were trying to not coddle her as much.

"Yucky!" Olivia huffed, pointing at the bacon. Josh immediately scooped up both pieces and placed them on his plate next to his half-eaten burger. Both had stopped eating in hopes of getting their toddler to eat. Tyler smirked at his boyfriend and shook his head.

"Well daddy took care of that, now what's your excuse?" Tyler teased, reaching next over to cut up her pancakes for her. He was sat next to her with Josh across from them. Their feet were tangled together and it made Tyler's heart warm just thinking about it. Tyler speared one of the pancakes with her fork and held it out to her to eat. Her sour face remained until it suddenly lit up. Tyler thought he had finally gotten through to her, but a cry of "Debby!" squashed that instantly.

Tyler looked where she was looking, frowning slightly at how fast Josh turned to look in the direction too. He could have sworn he heard his neck crack.

"Deb!" Josh cheered, sliding out of the booth, regrettably untangling his legs from Tyler's, to get up and embrace her. Olivia followed him, wrapping her arms around the blonde woman's legs. Tyler was left holding the pancake fork alone in the booth confused.

"What are you doing in Columbus?" Josh gushed, pulling back from the woman, Debby, and grinning widely. Tyler did not want to be jealous, but he could not help when his focus settled on Josh's lingering hands on her waist.

"I am in town for a gig and I thought I would come see you! Your mom said that you and Liv were out to dinner so I thought I surprise you. Of course you chose the diner, you never change Joshua," her voice were like nails on a chalkboard and it made Tyler anxious for her to leave. He was getting kind of fed up with not knowing people who knew his boyfriend well. He was not possessive by any means, but Josh knew everything about his past and it just seemed like he was now learning stuff about his.

"Best burgers in town, you wanna join us?" Tyler clenched the fork in his hand slightly, quickly putting it down in hopes it would catch Josh's attention with the loud clink, but he didn't even turn to look at him. This dinner was far from a date, but shouldn't Tyler have a say in who joined them? He watched as Josh slid into the booth, Debby following, and Olivia right after, curled into her side. Tyler could feel the tears stinging his eyes, but he held them back.

They looked like a happy family that Tyler could never hoped to look like with Josh. Debby could actually be a mother figure for Olivia that Tyler and Hayley could never be. Tyler picked at the fries on his plate, wondering when they would finally notice him.

Tyler had been able to text Jenna about what was going on and finish the rest of his fries before they took notice of him again. Well Olivia at least.

"Ty, can I have pancake?" The toddler asked, pointing to the still untouched plate of cold pancakes. They were probably disgusting by now, but Tyler didn't think twice before he picked up the speared pancake from before and handed to her over the table pushing the plate towards her numbly. She hadn't called him Ty in months. It had always been papa...

"Josh, who is your friend?" Debby's voice sounded a sort of fake sweet that made Tyler's teeth ache like he just ate a whole tub of ice cream without a pause. Josh seemed surprised when he looked over and saw Tyler there, as if he had forgotten he existed.

"Oh! This is Tyler Joseph, he is Olivia's teacher,"  _and your fucking boyfriend_. Tyler wanted to scream and throw a fit like one of his kids, but instead he saved face and reached over to shake Debby's hand.

"Nice to meet you Tyler, I'm Debby. Josh's bestie from California," Tyler simply nodded, getting underlying feeling that 'bestie' wasn't the only thing they were. Tyler wasn't sure why he was feeling this way, but he figured it was most likely because he had just gotten over his period and sometimes the moods hung around for longer.

Tyler made to say that he was also Josh's boyfriend, but the conversation quickly went back to Debby and her acting career. He sat bitterly across from them, huffing softly when the woman got Olivia to eat all of her pancakes and even a piece of bacon from her own food when it came to make up for what Josh had stolen. The brunet continued to text Jenna in hopes of getting his mind under control, but she was only riling him up more.

 **Jen Bug:**  I don't know Ty, it seems kinda sketch to me

 **Ty guy:** the worse part is Josh introduced me as Olivia's teacher instead of his boyfriend and then Olivia didn't call me papa. Like it is so insignificant and shouldn't hold weight, but I'm in this diner prepared to either scream or cry my eyes out

 **Jen Bug:** well that isn't insignificant Ty! You are his boyfriend and he should fucking act like it. I wouldn't blame you for being upset either, if it was Ashley that had done that with that creep Gerald, I would have kicked both of their asses right there in public

Tyler bit his lip, taking a minute to look up as the other three slid out of the booth and headed out to the car. He had offered to pay for dinner earlier, but not for another person...

He sighed as he looked at the bill, pushing his card into the bill holder and waiting for the waitress to come over. He eyed out the window to make sure that Josh hadn't totally forgotten him and sighed in relief when he noticed his car still there. Debby was in the front seat and Tyler could feel his eyes burning once more. He updated Jen on all of this as he waited for the waitress to bring him back his card.

 **Jen Bug:**  Oh fuck no. I am going to kick his fucking ass when I see him next! You wanna come spend the night here? Ash is visiting her parents and said its cool if you want to take her spot in the bed.

Tyler smiled softly at the text, loving that his friend's wife understood their relationship and that she wasn't upset with how close him and Jenna were.

 **Ty guy:** no, I'm fine. He'll probably drop her off at her hotel and he apologize when we are alone, thanks though. Tell Ash that I appreciate the offer.

 **Jen Bug:**  but it's cold in my bed Ty!

Tyler giggled softly at the pouty faces she sent him after, the first smile he had cracked since Debby appeared. The waitress handed him back his card, squeezing his shoulder in sympathy and giving him a sad smile. He offered her a quick, small smile and left her a hefty tip before heading outside to the car.

Only there was no car. Instantaneously, tears burned his eyes and he let them come. Josh had forgotten him. His fingers trembled as he attempted to call the man, but the phone went right to voicemail.

"Hey, um, you kinda ditched me downtown? Can you call me back when you get this?" Tyler tried to remain calm as he spoke, hoping that it had just been Josh's bad memory and he would call him back soon. 

Soon turned into an hour before Tyler decided to give up and make the trek back to their house. It was a thirty minute drive from their house to the diner so it took Tyler close to two hours to make it home on foot. He had cried the entire way, keeping his chin against his chest and his arms wrapped around himself. He left his coat in the car.

Staggering up to the house, Tyler knocked on the door, wanting for this day to be over with. He was sweaty and his feet ached something fierce and he was a bit dehydrated from crying. It didn't help when Josh opened the door laughing at something, he presumed Debby, said.

"Hey Ty, where have you been?" Josh asked in his cheerful voice, smile dropping when Tyler pushed past him and made his way up to their bedroom, ignoring all of them. He wanted Debby to be gone, he wanted to come home to  ** _his_**  boyfriend and  ** _their_**  child in  ** _their_**  home. He didn't want her here any longer.

He took a quick shower and let himself just rest against the wall, allowing the hot water to work at his muscles. His feet were numb at this point, somehow holding him up. He fingers brushed over the twin scars on his chest and the anatomy between his legs. Was Debby what Josh wanted? A choked off sob escaped Tyler and his legs almost buckled beneath him.

" _You're a boy. You're a boy._ " He whispered to himself, pressing his wrists against his temples and squeezing his head. He was a boy. He was a boy. No one could change that and if Josh didn't like it or him anymore then so be it. The thought alone made him let out a small cry, muffled quickly by his hands. He didn't want to lose Josh or Olivia, but he absolutely couldn't lose himself either.

Tyler stumbled out of the shower, not daring to look at himself in the mirror as he quickly dried off and pulled on a pair of boxers. He pulled on his binder as well, his skin itchy and his psyche worsening by the minute. He yanked a shirt over his head, just in time for the door to crash open. He froze, taking a mental inventory to ensure all of his parts were sufficiently hidden from view. Especially when he spotted Debby behind Josh's shoulder.

"Hey Ty, we are going to have a sleepover in the living room so you have the bed all to yourself tonight," the blue haired man informed him. Tyler let out a soft noise at the fact that he wasn't even invited to said sleepover and curled his arms around himself at the sight of Olivia curled into Debby's arms. She should be in his.

"Actually, I think Jenna wanted me to stay the night with her," he lied, trying to keep his voice level, "Ash is out of town and stuff," he explained, feeling something in his heart lighten when he saw a flicker of jealousy in Josh's face and his jaw set, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone, replaced with a grin.

"Well then it works out! I hope you guys have fun at your slumber party." It may have been Tyler's ears tricking him, but the way that Josh had said slumber party felt like when Tyler's ex-partners had said he was a girl confused about herself. He clutched the edges of his binder slightly, watching the trio leave downstairs, Olivia babbling happily to Debby.

Tyler quickly yanked on some sweats and shoes before packing a quick bag to spend the night at Jenna's. He grabbed his phone charger and made his way downstairs. His feet and heart stopped hearing Olivia declared Josh Prince Kristoff and Debby Princess Ana. They were watching Frozen... Tyler ducked his chin once more and trembled as he left the house, probably slamming the door harder than need be. It wasn't like they would notice...

Tears blurred his vision as he drove the familiar streets to Jenna and Ashley's house, knowing it by heart and could probably drive it blindfolded so the tears didn't have much impact. He was trembling when he reached the door and knocked on the red colored wood. The sight of Jenna in booty shorts and a face mask on had him letting out the sob he had been holding back since Josh entered their bedroom.

"Oh honey," Jenna soothed, wrapping her arms around Tyler and running her fingers through his hair. She pulled him into the house and led them up to their bedroom. She somehow talked him into loosen his binder (she wouldn't dare ask him to take it off right now) and helped removed his pants to get him comfortable.

Tyler let the tears fall freely, burying his face into Jenna's pillow as the blonde spooned him. She was on the phone with Ash, both ranting angrily about Josh and what had happened, but Tyler remained silent. He appreciated his friends, but his whole mind was fucked right now and he wanted nothing but Josh who was too busy with Debby to care about him. He fell in a fitful sleep, pretending that Jenna's arms were really Josh's.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,282
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to unfinishedduet on AO3 for calling josh a helpful boyfriend in the last chapter and had me cackling evilly because i already had this written this chapter!
> 
> please let me know what you think! does anyone know why the frozen thing is important?
> 
> please no hate of debby in the comments please. she makes josh happy and she isn't really that horrible so like chill out please
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3


	39. trente-huit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drug Use (marked with ****), hating on debby (but we stan her don't forget ), please be safe loves!

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Waking up in a weird bed with female arms around you was rather disorientating. Tyler had cried himself to sleep and had forgotten where he was until he turned to see Jenna drooling on the pillow next to his head. Last night wasn't just a dream.

He let out a ragged breath, his lungs restricted through the binder that he was going to regret wearing last night. Tyler maneuvered himself out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself and remove his binder. He felt horrible and out of his body and he just wanted to go home. He love Jenna and everything, but what he really wanted was Josh. He wanted his boyfriend and his strong arms. Even though he was furious with him and felt unwanted, he couldn't help but want the other man. He just wanted things to be okay again.

The brunet headed out into the bedroom once more, shaking his head fondly at Jenna's sprawled out form on the bed and took a second to wonder how Ashley slept in the same bed as her. He moved towards his phone and clicked the home button to see if he had any messages. His eyes widened at the amount of them on his home screen.

 **Ashley :** Tell your 'boyfriend' he is toast when I see him next

 **Ashley :** the nerve of people, you know

There were a couple more from her though they were mostly emoji messages full of knives and angry faces. He rolled his eyes at the sight fondly, knowing that she had probably picked that up from Jenna. The next twenty or so were from Josh.

 **Sugar :**  Hey...

 **Sugar :**  why did a drunk jenna just call me and scream at me?

Tyler glanced up to look up at the empty wine glasses on Jenna's bedside table. She had brought a glass for him, but he did not want to drink. She must have finished both when she was talking to Ashley.

 **Sugar :** she said that you were crying?

 **Sugar :**  baby answer me please

 **Sugar :**  I am assuming that the "whore-ish goblin" is debby...

 **Sugar :**  Tyler, please answer me

_Missed call from Sugar_

_Missed call from Sugar_

**Sugar :**  she just called me back and ranted the entire thing to me. Baby, please come home

Tyler shot a look at Jenna before grabbing her phone and unlocking it easily. He knew she wouldn't mind and he had to see what she had told Josh. He clicked her messages and then Josh's thread.

 **Jen :**  you are the lowest of low josh dun

Tyler took a second to be impressed with how fluent she was when she was drunk.

 **Asshole**  : ?? What are you talking about?

 **Jen**  : you ditched your fucking BOYFRIEND for some dirty goblin and then didn't even use your fucking common sense to think of how that would impact him

 **Asshole**  : are you talking about Debby? She is just my friend and she said that Tyler was going to do some shopping in town so I didn't ditch him!

 **Jen**  : YOU DID! Poor baby walked all the way home and could barely stand by the time he got to my house! And you know what the real fucking kicker is JoshuA?

 **Jen**  : He showed up here repeating that he was a boy and he was sorry and not good enough for you and your fucking goblin 'bestie'

 **Asshole**  : are you serious? Tyler knows he is good enough for me! Why the fuck would I be with him if he wasn't all I could have ever asked for? If he wasn't amazing with my daughter and brought me happiness

Jenna had simply sent him a picture back, it was of Tyler. He was curled in a ball, face sunken from exhaustion and tears. Her hand was in the picture as well, pulling his shirt up to show the binder that he had slept in. His hair was messy from the pulling he had done to it. Tyler felt sick looking at the picture.

 **Asshole :**  fuck.

 **Jen :**  yeah, fuck.

 **Asshole :**  please wake him up, I need to talk to him

 **Jen :** no. you have hurt him enough for one night. It will be up to him to decide if he wants to answer you in the morning

 **Jen :**  I personally hope he doesn't want to

Tyler turned his attention back to his phone, reading the last of Josh's text messages.

 **Sugar :** I am so sorry ty. I should have known. God, I love you so fucking much and I left you at that diner! Jesus why did I think you would be able to get home yourself?

 **Sugar :** I left you for three hours ty! Something could have happened to you!

Tyler could practically hear Josh's panic and anxiety in his voice and wanted to go cuddle him instantly. Josh should feel bad, but he shouldn't have had to go through it in the middle of the night when Tyler couldn't pull him from the ledge.

 **Sugar :**  please, please text me back when you wake up, I just want to know you are alright... I love you so much, my beautiful boy

Tyler bit his lip for a second before deciding that he wanted to contact his boyfriend to ensure he hadn't jumped off a bridge in guilt.

 **Darling :**  are you sure you shouldn't be the one being checked if they are okay?

 **Sugar :** TYLER!

 **Sugar :**  baby, I am so sorry, please come home, please. I fucked up big time and I just want you back home and I want to take care of your bruised ribs and make up for every stupid thing I did yesterday

 **Darling :**  I am not coming back if she is there.

The intent was there and Josh could do with that whatever he liked. After finding out that Debby told Josh to leave Tyler at the diner, he was not going to be Mr. Nice Guy.

 **Sugar :**  She won't be here when you get here, I promise.

Tyler's stomach churned at the thought that she had spent the night even after all of that occurred, but was kind of glad that Josh was not alone. The brunet quickly got dressed and wrote Jenna a little note since she was hungover and still passed out. He tugged on his clean clothes and made his way out of the house and to his car.

It felt like light years between now and last night when he drove blindly to Jenna's house. He pulled into their driveway and made his way into the house. He was about to announce his presence when he heard talking. With a quick glance in the living room, he ruled out Olivia since she was passed out on the couch. He also ruled out Hayley since her truck wasn't here. That only left one more person and it made his blood boil. He stormed towards the kitchen, ready to scream but paused at the sight before him.

*****************

Let's just say that watching someone shoot up was not the greatest sight in the world.

Tyler knew all about Josh's drug past and Sarah's attempts to get him hooked again. Tyler had spent many nights kissing the track marks on Josh's elbows. He had made his peace with it and accepted who Josh had once been. But nothing could have ever prepared him for the longing look on his boyfriend's face as watched the goblin (there was nothing positive or neutral to call her now) put the needle into one of her sickly looking veins.

Tyler knew damn well that Josh would never do any of that stuff again. He didn't even get high or anything any longer, let alone injections. Tyler didn't have the slightest clue what was in the needle. He felt sick to his stomach watching her blissed out expression and then loaded another shot into the same needle and holding it out to Josh.

"Come on Joshie, just once more," the goblin crooned, Tyler watching intently as his boyfriend's own face looked queasy and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. The scene finally got too much for Tyler when his lost looking boyfriend begun to reach for the needle.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,401
> 
> hey guyssssss, i suck and didn't post but chapter 40 was kicking my ass and i couldn't get through it! you guys are going hate me for the next two chapters and how tyler handles it, but i really wanted to move on with the story and get it rolling! i can't do that if tyler didn't handle it the way he handled it!
> 
> let me know what you liked about this chapter please!
> 
> until next time, 
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
> Ø 00001100 Ø douze Ø


	40. trente-neuf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drug Use (Mentioned only) , hating on debby (but we stan her don't forget ), Jish also makes an ass of himself, please be safe loves!

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Tyler exploded, Josh leaping away from the goblin and looking at Tyler in fear. Tyler didn't spare one look for his boyfriend however, gaze hard on the goblin with the needle towards the blue haired man.

"This is Josh's house," she slurred, the drugs already taking ahold of her. Luckily for him, that meant he could go and rip the needle from her, letting the liquidize drug shoot out in the sink before tossing the needle out.

"That was expensive!" She screamed in rage, but Tyler paid her no mind, squaring his shoulders at her.

"Get out," he said in a deathly tone, thinking back on his training for being a teacher. Sadly, teachers had to learn defensive skills nowadays. Tyler especially wanted to learn after his encounter with Brendon. They came in handy since the woman practically charged at him. Josh attempted to grab her, but Tyler collided with her first. Lifting the drug addled woman over his shoulder wasn't hard and he simply carried her outside and tossed her off of him.

"Come back and I'll ruin your acting career by breaking your jaw." Tyler seethed, slamming the door. He glanced to the living room, but Olivia was not there. His eyes went to the steps next where Josh was coming down, probably putting Olivia in her room.

"Arms." Tyler said sternly, ignoring Josh's squawk of protest as he shoved his sleeves up and examined his elbows. Thankfully, no new scars were there. So Tyler could be as angry as he wanted.

"Gone before I get here, huh?" He snarled, shoving Josh's arms away from him once his examination was over. Josh's lost face twisted into one of anger as he stared down at Tyler.

"It wasn't like you gave me much of an answer! I didn't know when you were coming back!" Josh attempted to keep his voice down, but it was really no use since he was angry with himself and Tyler.

"Oh yeah? Were you going to shoot up before I could get back?" Tyler knew it was cheap blow, but he was not particularly in the mood for being nice and understanding. The barb had worked since Josh's face went stone cold in a second.

"Of course not! Why would I do that to my daughter?" Josh snarled, his face still rock solid but Tyler could see the anger there. Not that he cared all that much at that moment. He loved Josh and Olivia, but he could only feel his disappointment and anger burning through his veins.

"You can't lie to my face Joshua! I saw you reach for the needle! God knows what would have happened if Jenna didn't call you last night," He huffed, folding his arms over his chest. Mention of the original topic had Josh's face morphing once more.

"So I can't lie to your face, but you can lie mine? Why didn't you say any fucking thing about anything yesterday? You know being in a relationship means sharing what's wrong with each other right? I shouldn't have to hear from your friend that you are pissed at me and hurt!" Josh hissed, eyes flickering over Tyler to ensure that he was okay but keeping his angry posture.

"Relationships require you actually talking and noticing the other person!" Tyler exploded, forgetting for a second about the child upstairs, but he couldn't care right now. Josh was not going to turn this on him.

"Since that goblin showed up, you acted as if I was not there, left me to pay for her food as well as ours, and then on top of that, left me there! You didn't answer your phone and then had the nerve to grin at me when I finally got home! Then you come in proclaiming a sleepover and don't even ask if I could join you? That's not how you act in a relationship!" Tyler snarled, pushing Josh back from him.

"Had I known you'd be so jealous, I wouldn't have brought  _my friend_  over to visit!" Josh yelled back, getting up into Tyler's face. They were both vibrating with anger and seething into the others face.

"Why would I be jealous of some fucking junkie?" Tyler shouted, knocking him back, but Josh was right back in his face.

"Sorry I'm not like Sarah, I'm not participating in the race to see if who can get you hooked again," Tyler was surprised he got to finish his sentence before Josh swung his fist around to hit Tyler. Tyler had brothers however and wasn't going to let himself get hit. He ducked the hit and pushed Josh away once more.

"Don't talk about things you don't know about! You didn't have to deal with the shit that I have," Josh was breathing heavy, but Tyler was holding him back.

"You seem to forget that I used to get beat up for my gender," Tyler sneered, pushing Josh back once more. He didn't want to fight, but he wasn't going sit there and take it.

"Oh boo hoo, Tyler the lost little gi-" Josh, however, did not get to finish his sentence before Tyler punched him straight in the face. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, but he pushed through as he stormed up the stairs and started to pack his bags.

"Papa?" Tyler jerked around to look at the toddler by the door. Her face was red and wet with tears. Tyler wanted to feel bad, but he could feel his fingers trembling and the want to continue beating Josh black and blue. He knew Josh would end up like the rest of  _them_.

"Are you mad at daddy?" Tyler moved over to her and crouched down slowly to not scare her.

"Just a bit," he lied, not wanting to paint Josh in a bad light, "but I'm gonna go stay with my friend for a bit. So I'll see you at school on Monday," Tyler leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. He held himself there for a couple seconds before letting her go and brushing her tears from her face.

"Go play in your room now," he whispered, nudging her towards her bedroom.

"I love you papa," She pressed her lips to his real quick before turning to go into her room. Tyler glance up to see Josh, swollen face and all, leaning against the wall having watched his exchange with Olivia. He turned back into the room to grab his bags. He paused when he heard Josh walk into the room.

"Baby," Josh placed his hand on his Tyler's shoulders, but he shrugged them off.

"Don't touch me," Tyler hissed, grabbing his bag and walking downstairs. Josh followed him, attempting to stop him once more, but Tyler swung around making sure his bag slammed into Josh's chest so it knocked the air out of his lungs.

"I said not to touch me. Don't call me either." Tyler said, a sense of finality to his voice as he stepped out of house and got his car. He fought back tears as he reversed out of the driveway leaving his family behind.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,198 
> 
> wow hi, look at me! i am honestly just anxious to get this story over with so i won't feel guilty if i make other stories! i really want to do requested one shots or something with little!Tyler, but like no one requests anything so i sad :(
> 
> let me know how you like this chapter!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines!
> 
>  
> 
> Ø 00001011 Ø onze Ø


	41. quarante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: Smut ahead!

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Josh didn't see Tyler for a week. It was not for a lack of trying honestly since he felt horrible and wanted to apologize to his boyfriend. He did not mean to say anything like that to Tyler and had wished to make it better at that moment, but Tyler needed his space. Disappearing from work for a week was not what Josh had in mind when he thought space however...

Olivia had been inconsolable the first day when he picked her up and Tyler wasn't there. She kept mumbling about Tyler promising her he'd be there. Josh had carried his sobbing daughter away from the judging looks of the other parents and spent a rough night trying to calm her down. By Wednesday, he was getting worried not just about Olivia's withdrawn state after not seeing Tyler in four days but Tyler himself. It wasn't like him to miss work and he usually did not miss unless he was on his period. Which shouldn't be an option since Tyler just got over his period.

It was Saturday when Josh found out where Tyler was. Well Hayley did and then proceeded to practically kick in Josh's door like the cops were breaking in.

"Josh! Tyler was" she paused looking down at Olivia, who had a spoon raised her to mouth, cold macaroni falling back in the bowl. She was focused on Hayley now that she mentioned Tyler, her food that was already abandoned for an hour once more forgotten.

"Tyler was what?" Josh asked, sitting on the edge of his seat. He was tired from trying to get Olivia to eat, but like his daughter, was more invested in Tyler than food or anything else. Hayley looked between them, gnawing on her lip before coming closer to him to whisper in his ear. Josh kept his eyes on his daughter, watching her face closely in case she started to get fussy again. He had enough of seeing his little peach crying.

"Tyler got in a car accident on the way to Jenna's house, broke his arm according to her Instagram," Hayley informed him, pulling out her phone and showing him the pictures. He had no clue that she followed Jenna on Instagram.

The video showed Tyler with a red cast, attempting to button his jeans and pouting when Ashley (he recognized her with her blue hair) had to come over and button them for him. His shirt was off, showing his scars and the caption said 'ty is pouty because he can't do everything by himself'. It made Josh's stomach wrench. He should be taking care of Tyler.

He couldn't call Tyler since he respected his wish and didn't really want to get punched again. He doubt that Jenna or Ashley would talk to him, they had blocked him on social media. Josh turned away from the phone, looking down at his daughter who abandoned the bowl of food and was standing in between his legs waiting to hear about Tyler.

"He was having fun with his friends," he said, stomach clenching at the disappointment on her face as she nodded, going back to her cold food. This break between them had really hurt her and it was one of the reasons that Josh was skeptical about bringing Tyler into her life, terrified that he would leave her like Sarah did. However, unlike Sarah, Josh wanted Tyler to stay despite the risks. Granted Tyler hasn't officially left him yet and had a pretty valid reason for why he didn't show up at work, but Josh was puzzled why he didn't tell him about the accident.

Josh glanced at Hayley before scooting on the floor and feeding Olivia her macaroni. He would worry about Tyler another time. He had a melancholic daughter to take care of right now.

They did not actually meet face to face until the following Wednesday when Josh was late picking up Olivia and had crashed through the door on his way much like their first meeting.

"I'm super sorry Ms. Palmer! I was stuck," Josh excused cut off when he was not met with petite blonde that had been taking over Tyler's class, but the brunet himself. His arm was in a brace, keeping it out of the way of the sticky children and he looked to be favoring his uninjured side. He had a few scratches and marks, but otherwise looked fine. Josh felt his heart skip a beat.

"Tyler," he whispered, quickly advancing on the other man, but stopped short of touching him, not wanting the lean man to beat him up again. He wanted to touch his boyfriend (were they still boyfriends?) and make sure he was okay, but he respected his wish to not be touched. Thankfully, Tyler seemed to take pity on him and wrapped his uninjured arm around his neck and tugged him close. Josh sank into his boyfriend's warmth and buried his face in his neck. Tyler simply stood and rocked him where they stood, his fingers always so gentle in his hair.

A sobbing noise made Josh look up, but from the concerned look on the brunet's face, he realized that it came from his own mouth.

"I'm so sorry Ty! I'm such a horrible person! And I could have lost you without even knowing, I'm so sorry," it all rushed out, coming out a bit jumbled, but as always Tyler understood him perfectly.

"Hey, hey, hey shh. I'm right here, you didn't lose me," he reassured, knowing that Josh needed to hear that in both sense. Needed to be assured that Tyler was okay after his accident and that he didn't lose him for what he had said to him during their fight. Tyler had forgiven him the next day, knowing that Josh was angry and already anxious about Tyler wearing his binder and didn't mean to say it. Hell, he could tell by the messages that Josh did dare to leave on his phone after their fight, short voicemails that usually ended with him choking on his words or in tears.

"I almost lost you," Josh whimpered once more, keeping Tyler as close as he could get him. The brunet simply ran his fingers through his hair, unwashed and fading, letting out small noises to calm him.

"Papa?" Olivia's voice broke them apart, but Josh shadowed Tyler's side, wrapping around his bicep in slight fear. Tyler looked at her and carefully knelt with Josh still attached to his side.

"Come here peach," he smiled, letting her finally run into his arms like she hadn't been allowed to all day. Tyler had tried to remain strictly professional with her, but it had killed him slightly to not be able to hold her. Olivia rushed over, nestled up to his side carefully. Her eyes were focused on his cast, questions running through her eyes.

"You hurt?" She finally asked, letting her fingers run over the red plaster. He nodded in confirmation, smiling sadly at her.

"Yeah, I got hurt, that's why Ms. Palmer was filling in. But the thing is, I am okay now. No more ouchies," he told her, though Josh could tell that holding his current position (crouched in front of her) was causing him pain. Josh wouldn't let him fall however. He would hold him steady. Olivia nodded, but still leaned forward to press a kiss to his cast and cuddled into his chest.

"Later I'll even let you sign it," he smiled, watching the little girl light up at the news. Tyler carefully got them all back to their feet and shooed Olivia to go grab her things. Together the small family made their way out of the school.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Josh questioned, insistent even as Tyler slowly lowered him into the tub. It was a bit difficult with his cast, but if Tyler was in pain he hid it well. Josh sat up straight as Tyler cleaned his hair with one hand, careful to keep his cast away from the water. Josh felt selfish since he had been the one to hurt Tyler and here his boyfriend was, unfailingly selfless and caring for him like Josh deserved it.

"I'm fine sugar, just relax," Tyler hummed, filling a cup with water to wash out the suds from Josh's hair. Tyler had been adamant about getting Josh to clean himself once he had seen the state the house was in. Though Josh was usually the cleaner of the two, without Tyler around he had been rather unmotivated to do anything remotely productive. So Tyler spend most of the afternoon with Olivia as his helper as he cleaned up the house. After dinner and putting Oliva to bed, Tyler had decided that Josh needed to get clean and he would be the one to do it.

Josh felt horrible that his boyfriend, could he even still call Tyler that?, was injured and still taking care of him as if nothing had happened. He went to ask him again if he was already, but was stopped when Tyler dumped water over his face, almost drowning him in the tub. He sputtered over the water, glad that he had his eyes shut or he would be blind right now.

"I said I am fine Joshua and I meant it. I love you, but I will not hesitate to drown you in this tub if you ask me again," Tyler said, though Josh could hear the mirth in his voice. It was surprising how fast Tyler had bounced back from their fight and forgiven Josh. But the blue haired man also had to remember that Tyler was in a car accident and probably had enough time to think about their fight and how much Josh had regretted his words. Josh's words haunted him each night, especially almost calling Tyler a girl. A sharp tug to his hair pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up in time for Tyler to press their lips together.

Kissing Tyler felt like coming home after a long fought war. Josh was very aware of the fact that he was currently naked in front of his boyfriend and that he had not seen in him almost two weeks, let alone felt his lips or his skin. Josh suddenly burned with the desire to rectify that.

"Come on big baby you can get out now," Tyler smiled against his lips, moving off his knees and going to dry his hands off on their towels. That proved useless when Josh scooped him off his feet, dripping wet from the bath, and carried him into the bedroom with a cry of "Joshua!" The blue haired man gently set him on the bed and laid on top of him, careful of his ribs as he kissed along Tyler's neck. The brunet's good hand tangled into the blue curls and held him in place over top of him. Neither cared that Josh was soaking through Tyler's jeans and the bed since he didn't dry off, all that mattered was the feel of each other.

"Tell me no," Josh begged against Tyler's neck, still feeling as if he didn't deserve to be here with Tyler. His boyfriend deserved someone who wasn't a fuck up like Josh. Despite his begging to be stopped, he kept kissing Tyler's neck.

"Never." Tyler answered back easily, wrapping his jean clad thighs around Josh's naked hips and scratching his nails through Josh's hair.

"Please," Josh was unsure what he was begging for now, but he could not focus with Tyler's nails in his hair. He would probably not last long, his sensitivity too high right now. Just feeling Tyler's thighs around him made him tremble.

"Make love to me Joshua," Tyler panted into his ear and the blue haired man short-circuited. He must have forget in the two weeks since he has been this intimate with Tyler, what to do. Tyler did not seem put off with his hesitance, just carefully flip them over and kissed Josh sweetly. The older man, placed his hands on his hips and held him tightly, afraid he was decide that he was not worth it. Tyler allowed his tight hold and moved his lips to Josh's neck.

"Touch me please sugar," Tyler's words were hot on Josh's neck and it snapped the blue haired man from his thoughts. He wrapped his arms around Tyler's ass and carefully sat up, letting out a soft noise at the feel of Tyler's ass on his exposed cock. He rocked his hips up into Tyler and relished in the noise that escape him. The brunet clutched onto Josh's shoulder and hair, rolling his hips down into Josh's. The blue haired man carefully got the other's shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans before his lips were captured again. Josh hummed happily, letting his hand slide down the back of Tyler's pants and into his boxers. He swallowed the noise that Tyler made as one of his fingers circled the little pucker he found. Tyler pulled away from Josh's lips and twitched his hips back into Josh's touch.

Tyler seemed to grown impatient with the slow circling and carefully used Josh's shoulders so he could stand up and remove his jeans and boxers. Josh helped him get them off his feet, his lips pressing to the crease between Tyler's lower stomach and his pelvis. Tyler laced his fingers in Josh's hair and looked down at him. Josh held his eyes as he lowered his head slightly and lift one of Tyler's legs until he could wrap his lips around Tyler's clit. Tyler broke the eye contact, tossing his head back and letting out a small moan.

Josh held Tyler's legs steady and carefully laid back on the bed, the brunet settled over his face. Tyler bowed over Josh's head, burying his own face in their pillow to cover his noises. Once his noises were muffled, Josh did not hold back, eating Tyler out as if he had never eaten anything before. Tyler's noises only spurred him on further, the brunet letting out cries and clenching around Josh's head. Josh worked his fingers into Tyler's cunt as well, sucking his clit as he stretched him open.

Tyler let out a loud cry when Josh crooked his fingers in Tyler hitting his g-spot. He whimpered, carefully lifting away from Josh's mouth. The blue haired man kept his fingers within the other man to keep stretching him. He looked at the brunet in confusion, though his chest swelled with pride at the wrecked expression on Tyler's face.

"Wanna cum from your cock," Tyler panted, reaching down to stroke Josh's cock. It was standing at attention, Josh finding no greater pleasure than eating his boyfriend out and listening to him cry in pleasure. Josh hissed at Tyler's cold fingers and carefully maneuvered him on top of him.

"Not going to last long darling," Josh admitted, offering one of his arms for Tyler to balance himself and using the other to line up his cock with Tyler's pussy. As he entered him, Josh felt like he was going to go sooner than he wanted to, but by Tyler's already wrecked look, he would not last long either. Josh held Tyler's hips, letting the other man rest against his chest as he fucked into him. Tyler whined low in his throat, leaning up to suck at Josh's neck. The blue haired man held him steady and continued to thrust up into him.

True to his word, neither lasted very long. Tyler came first, the abuse to his clit from earlier pushing him over the edge a few minutes later. The clenching of Tyler's pussy pushed Josh over the edge, cumming deep into Tyler. Both of them moaned at the feeling, cuddled around each other. Tyler had begun to fall asleep as Josh gently pulled out and cleaned them up.

"Love you sugar," Tyler hummed, cuddling to Josh when he returned.

"Love you too darling," Josh smiled, running his fingers over Tyler's back until both of them fell asleep.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,643
> 
> so you may not like how this happened especially with how asshole-y joshie was, but oh well! at least this story is coming to an end! does anyone know what the 1s and 0s are at the bottom without looking it up? it's okay if you do though!
> 
> so i have two ideas for stories coming up including little!tyler so be on the look out! i'll let you guys know by the last chapter of this story!
> 
> let me know how you like this one guys! another chapter will probably be coming tonight so be ready for it! 
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
> Ø 00001010 Ø dix Ø


	42. quarante-et-un.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Vomiting!

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

_Why can't I get one break?_

Tyler had this thought before he buried his face back in the toilet and released his breakfast into the porcelain bowl. He had just gotten home from his doctor's appointment where he got his cast off and it seems like his body wanted to jerk him around in circles. Why couldn't he just get one break from pain and illness? First it was his period, then the car accident, and now throwing up. It was like the unholy trinity of ruining Tyler's life. At least he had Josh to take care of him.

"Babe, can I come in yet?" Right on cue. Tyler had refused to let Josh in the bathroom, not wanting him to see him getting sick, but the older man had stood diligently on the other side of the door waiting for Tyler to finish. Tyler spit out the after taste of the recent throw up and carefully leaned back to unlock the door for Josh. The other carefully opened the door so he would not accidentally hit Tyler with it and shuffled in quickly. Olivia was over at his mother's house today luckily or she would have been worriedly standing at the door with Josh.

He had a reason to be worried after since Tyler had come through the door, cast-less and smiling brightly before said smile dropped and he took off running upstairs and the sound of retching sounding through the house. Josh had chased him up the stairs, but Tyler kicked the door shut in his face with a hoarse "No" before continuing to be sick. It was terrifying to Josh and he wanted to curl around his boyfriend to make sure he was okay.

"It's alright Ty," Josh cooed, sitting on the floor next to his sweaty boyfriend and pushing said sweaty curls from his face. Tyler's hair was getting long again and Josh loved running his fingers through it. He knew it would be a matter of time before Tyler shaved it off again. Josh would join his boyfriend this time, shaving off his dyed mess of hair and would re-grow it his regular color. He loved the colors, but he wanted to see his dark hair again. So he left his fading blue alone for now and waited for Tyler to decide to shave his head.

"Hate being sick," Tyler whimpered, leaning his arms on the toilet and his head on his arms. It was not the most sanitary of positions, but sanitary did not really matter when you puked your guts out like Tyler just did. Josh leaned into the wall next to Tyler, using his free hand to rub his shoulders gently. There was a bit of puke on his shirt and it made Josh sad to see him like this, looking so weak and defeated like the vomiting had actually kicked his ass.

"I know baby, but hopefully it is over now," Josh soothed, carefully flushing the toilet so Tyler did not have to smell his vomit from where his head was rested. The brunet scrunched his face at the vibrations of the toilet and leaned away from it, deciding that it was worth the pain of moving to curl into his boyfriend. Josh gladly cradled Tyler in his lap, not even caring about the sweat or of the smell of sickness to him. Josh had to take a shower anyhow since Tyler's appointment had been in the morning and he did not even have the chance to change into actual clothes before he got back.

"Wanna get up off the floor?" Josh asked gently when his back let out a cry of protest at the ten minute mark of being on the floor. Tyler was dozing against his shoulder, fingers digging into Josh's bare hips since Josh was not wearing a shirt. Tyler nodded slowly, a whine escaping him when Josh shifted him off of him so he could stand up.

"Shh, I'm right here," Josh whispered, carefully helping Tyler up and aiding him in the movements of washing his mouth out before leading the way to their bedroom. He placed the younger man down on the edge of the bed and carefully got him out of his pants and shirt, tossing them into the laundry.

"Doctor say everything is good?" Josh asked, helping Tyler into a long tank top and fuzzy socks. His knees were red from kneeling on the ground and Josh rubbed his neck gently.

"Yeah, told me to not to do any cartwheels though so there goes my weekend plans," Tyler's voice was hoarse and soft, but there was a cheeky smile on his lips that made Josh smile back at him. He pressed his lips to Tyler's forehead before deciding that he did not want to take a shower or get dressed and simply carried his boyfriend down the stairs and cuddled on the couch.

Neither thought much when Tyler felt better within a couple hours and ate a whole half of a large pizza by himself. Josh was just glad that he was not sick anymore and Tyler was glad that his food was staying down. Together they enjoyed a night of Netflix binging, greasy pizza, and equally greasy kisses. 

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 875
> 
> and here's the second chapter of the night! let me know what you like about it! 
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
> Ø 00001001 Ø neuf Ø


	43. quarante-deux.

"Be careful now peach!" Tyler called after three kids watching them run towards the playground together. He knew Bronx, the oldest of the three, would watch over his little brother and Olivia, but Tyler would always be worried after his peach.

"Bronx will watch her Ty, loosen the leash," Pete laughed, bouncing the little girl on his shoulder, the third and newest addition to their family. Tyler longed to find the same unlimited love that Pete and Patrick had with their children with Josh and Olivia. The two had started eight years ago when they adopted little Bronx into their family of two and then they decided to find a surrogate to carry a child that would be biologically theirs. Tyler met their surrogate, Meagan and she was a rather nice woman. A very nice woman to be the pseudo-mother of little Marvel. Saint was a surprise to the entire family, the tiny four year old catching Patrick's eye when he did a delivery to an orphanage.

Patrick and Pete owned a very successful music store and liked to donate older instruments to charities and orphanages so those that could not afford the expensive equipment could find a release in the instruments. Pat had seen little Saint, alone in a corner yet vibrating with endless energy according to Patrick. The little boy had filled the unknown hole in the small family making them a family of five instead of four. There was endless love there and the two men juggle their responsibilities and children as best as they could. Tyler was quite taken with Marvel, wishing he worked with babies sometimes over toddlers, but then he would have never met Josh in person or known about Olivia and he could not imagine life another way.

"I just worry!" Tyler huffed at him, taking a seat on a bench and grinning when Marvel was placed into his unsuspecting, but ready arms. He bounced her and blew a raspberry against her cheek, his ears ringing with her giggles. The other two men smiled at him knowingly.

"She has been having nightmares lately and I don't want her worry more about stuff then she needs to," Tyler continued on, letting Marvel clutch onto his fingers and shake them to her heart's content. He would also gently pull them back before she could shove them in her mouth. She was growing her first tooth and the last thing he needed was her to bite the shit out of his hand.

"You don't have to worry, you are an amazing parent," Patrick chimed in, looking away from where the children were playing together and even nodding towards where Tyler was cradling Marvel. Pete nodded his agreement, grinning widely.

"Have you and Josh spoke about any other children? Whether you would adopt or go off T?" Pete asked, wincing when his husband smacked him. "What?" He asked, not seeing his question as rude or intrusive, he could see the longing in Tyler's eyes and wondered if he had given it much thought. Tyler waved Patrick off, assuring him that the questions were fine.

"We haven't talked about it, but I am not sure if I would feel comfortable carrying a child. I feel like it would mess with my head too much," Tyler explained, his stomach rolling at the thought of a child coming out of his vagina. Just sitting through health lessons in school and been enough to sell Tyler on the idea of adoption, besides that would mean an unfortunate child like Bronx and Saint would get a good home. He wondered if Olivia would like an older sibling or younger. She could use a playmate, but that was not the right reason to bring a child into your life. He and Josh had only been together for a year and already had a child, Tyler was in no rush for another child just yet.

"Daddy!" "Papa!" All three men were on edge as their names were called, but relaxed when Olivia and Saint appeared in front of Tyler and Pete, the younger (Saint) grabbing Pete's hand shyly and tugging his wrist.

"Play tag?" Saint was still sort of shy, especially in front of Tyler, but he had warmed up a lot quicker than Bronx had. Granted, Patrick and Pete did not know what the fuck they were doing with Bronx like they did with Saint.

"'Course bud," Pete agreed happily, pressing a quick kiss to Patrick's temple and standing up from his seat.

Tyler was surprised when Saint turned to him, looking down as his shoe stubbed into the grass in front of the bench as he asked "Ty, too?" The brunet could not refuse him and smiled brightly before agreeing. He handed Marvel over to Patrick and stood up as well. He was a bit shocked when Olivia grabbed his wrist tightly and dragged him off. He did not know what had gotten into her until Bronx had come running up to them and she tugged him away from the older child. Ah, now he knew.

"Be there in a sec guys!" Tyler smiled, waving Pete off as he dropped down to one knee to look Olivia in the face. She was scowling and had her little arms crossed over her chest. Tyler felt like he was about to get a reprimanding.

"Is my peach jealous of baby Marvel?" He asked gently, pulling her close to press kisses against her cheeks. He knew she was a sucker for kisses.

"You're my papa," she said, her little teeth gritted as she fought the smile that Tyler knew was hiding in her at his kisses.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't hold babies," he begun, "Would you be jealous if it daddy and I decided to have a baby together?" He asked tentatively, wondering what she thought of the idea. Damn Pete for getting the thought stuck in his head and damn Marvel for being so cute. Olivia shook her head after a minute of thinking, moving forward to wrap her arms around his neck. Tyler wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up into his arms, standing up so they did not topple over.

"So there is no reason to be jealous baby, I'll always be your papa," he inwardly winced at the wording, but it seemed to reassure her for the minute and with a kiss to his cheek, she was jumping out of his arms and racing after Bronx and Pete. Tyler smiled widely, walking up to Saint and taking his little hand before running off to tackle Pete to the ground. Tyler laughed as two more bodies fell on top of him and him and Pete were smothered with children. Perhaps a second child would not be so bad.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,132 
> 
> i call this, 'i didn't know pete wentz had two, but three children and found out after writing the first paragraph so heres this chapter' chapter
> 
> which sounds like a fall out boy/panic! song title!
> 
> okay so this is how today is going to go, secret keepers is finished! like completely absolutely finished and today is the 5 month anniversary, something i found out last night at like 11 when i was attempting to finish this yesterday! but i finished the very last chapter this morning and i am going to post the remaining chapters today!
> 
> like i told my followers (pst, you should follow me for updates on new stories (some coming soon!) and i like new friends <3 ) over the last few days that because of the comments, i am kind of scared about showing you guys the ending, but please be aware that this ending has been decided since novemeber and the logistics worked out since january (i had the entire run down of this story written out since then) and i am not going to change it
> 
> i am sorry if it is the ending you did not want, but that is not what stories are. they are not want the readers wants, but it is the ending that came about while writing this story and i love it a lot, plus i haven't seen this type of story before and yeah
> 
> i'm also apologizing now (because someone got a bit upset about me tagging transgender character at the beginning and they are trans and i don't know if they read this far or not) but i do not want to offend anyone with the ending and this isn't a situation that i know can happen in real life or know anyone who have had it happen to them. i did research though and research said that it is a chance and that is what i am taking with this story, a chance. 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy it! the impact of the chapters would have worked best if i continued with my two posting a week, but i cannot wait to share this and i really want to get it out today!
> 
> there will be another author's note at the end, but until then i'll be quiet and let you guys read the story in peace! enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3


	44. quarante-trois.

"Have a good evening Steven!" Tyler smiled as the last of the students exited his classroom, leaving him with Olivia and a tiny bit of mess to clean up. He did not mind much since it would be her birthday soon and he had decreed that she did not have to do any chores as the birthday princess. Josh had thought it was funny considering Tyler had proclaimed as much in bed this morning with only his boxers on and Olivia balanced on his shoulders. They both had equally messy hair and Josh was in love with them both. Neither mentioned that Olivia's birthday was not until the beginning of next month.

Tyler made quick work of the classroom, Olivia getting started on the light homework that Tyler had assigned. He always made sure if he gave homework, Josh would help her seeing as it would be unfair if Tyler helped her.

"Are you almost ready papa?" Olivia called softly, looking up from the page she was coloring with such concentration that it made Tyler giggle to himself.

"One minute peach," he grinned, gathering his belongings from behind the desk and helping her clean her homework up. He was about to head out when the door opened, revealing Ms. Jenkins walking in.

"Good afternoon Ms. Jenkins, we were just heading out." Tyler said, motioning towards Olivia so the other woman would know to stay professional.

"Actually Tyler," the brunet scrunched his nose at the name, figuring she would keep to Mr. Joseph, "Olivia is actually who I am here to talk about with you," Tyler nodded for her to continue, crossing his arms over his chest as he observed the other woman. Olivia came to stand at his side, fingers curling into his plaid shirt and Tyler watched as the woman tracked the little girl's movement.

"It has come to my attention that you are  _rather close_  to Olivia here and I know that you and Mr. Dun are friends, but some parents have worried about the exact depth of your...  _closeness_  with Olivia." Tyler had to keep himself from laughing at her 'careful' words that suggested something dark. As if Tyler would touch a child like she was suggesting.

"My relationship with Mr. Dun is not of a concern of you or any of the parents. I can assure you that  _my closeness_  to Olivia is  **not**  what you are suggesting. Mr. Dun would never allow something like that to happen to his daughter and I would never do that to a child," Tyler's words were coarse and hid an edge of them that only the adults could feel. He knew damn well that if he was a female, she would not be treating him like this.

"I understand that Tyler, however parents," Tyler held up a hand to cut off her repetitive words.

"Which parents? Because all the parents of my students know who I am to Olivia and do not seem to be bothered by our relationship," Tyler stared the other woman down, ready to hear what she had to say.

The next few seconds could only be described as cinematic drama. After his question, the door to his classroom opened and in walked an unfamiliar (yet familiar all the same) woman. She had black hair and a face similar to Olivia's. It did not take a rocket science to figure out that before him was Sarah, Olivia's mother. At the sight of the woman, Olivia hid firmly behind him and Tyler held her there with a hand to the back of her head.

" _She_  is not allowed near Olivia," Tyler hissed with such venom that Ms. Jenkins flinched back. For the first time since the incident with Brendon did he see her face show regret. She had let some shallow, thinly-veiled resentment of Tyler cloud over her job. There was a reason that Mrs. Dun was the other emergency contact for Olivia.

" ** _I_**  birthed her,  ** _I_**  can come pick  ** _my_**  child up from school if I want to," Sarah's voice caused a chill to go down Tyler's spine and his throat closed up. Sarah then turned her attention towards Olivia, crouching down and holding open her ears.

"C'mere O," Sarah's voice was a pathetic attempt of motherly love, overshadowed with anger and spite when the young girl clung to Tyler instead. Tyler held her fast, as if the girl would actually consider leaving her safe haven behind him to go to the woman who abused her.

"Mr. Joseph, why don't you release Olivia to her mother?" Ms. Jenkins voice broke the awkward silence and Tyler sneered her way, glad that Olivia was behind him.

"No. School is over, I am not Mr. Joseph. I am Tyler Joseph, one of Olivia's guardians and I am protecting  ** _my_**  child from the sorry excuse that birthed her and would never deserve the title of mother even if she was raising a rat. The sorry excuse of a person who dared lay a hand, let alone scar my boyfriend's child and left her fearing abandonment, something a child should never know about let alone experience it!" Tyler ranted, pulling Olivia around him and into his arms, making sure her face was carefully hidden from sight. He could feel her tears against his neck and he rocked her gently.

"You best prepare yourself Ms. Jenkins. Once Mr. Dun gets word of this little collusion effort he and Mrs. Dun, the only legal guardians allowed to pick Olivia from school without their say-so, are going to tear you and your school apart." Tyler sneered, feeling satisfied with the scared and bashful look on her face. Deserves her right. The brunet made his way out of the room, glaring at Sarah who stood in shock staring at him.

"There is a cold place in hell for people like you and I hope you suffer there," he hissed, words deathly. He turned to leave once more, but Ms. Jenkins voice stopped him.

"Put your hands on him and I'll call the police so fast your head spins!" She was not talking to him. She was talking to Sarah, who had reached out to grab him and Olivia. Tyler nodded at Ms. Jenkins in thanks before quickly making his way out of the school. Things like this really needed to stop happening at school.

Tyler's stomach rolled as they reached the car and he quickly set Olivia down with a quick demand of "look away" before he vomited his lunch up next to his car. His fingers clutched the cool metal of his hood, attempting to keep from falling to his knees. He rested his body against the car once he was finished, needing something to hold him up for the time being.

"Papa okay?" Olivia's voice was watery and he really hoped he did not scare her even more than she was before.

"I'm okay peach, just don't tell daddy okay?" He whispered, smiling gently when she nodded her head in agreement. He nodded to himself before pushing back into a standing position and leading her to her side of the car and helped her into the car seat. He avoided his vomit as he got in the car and drove them home. It was probably just the nerves from seeing Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,218. sept.


	45. quarante-quatre.

True to Tyler's suspicions, Josh had been livid that Ms. Jenkins had tried to get his daughter to leave with Sarah and had been ready to storm the school, but Olivia had refused to release him. The second they were through the door the toddler had taken off and screamed for him, probably taking a year off her father's life with her screams, but he could not be angry with her when he saw the tear tracks on her face.

Once he had gotten a teary story from Olivia and the actual story from Tyler, he had been ready to kill. His fingers shook and his grip on Olivia had tightened for a second before she cried out in pain and he quickly loosened his grip.

The two men did their best to make her comfortable that night, Disney movies and pizza had usually cheered her up, but it was obvious she was withdrawn. Her face was sunken like she had not eaten in years and her eyes were swollen and red. Josh felt like crying just from looking at her vacant expression as she stared at the movie on the television. It was Princess and the Frog, her favorite and yet she did not even lip sing the words like she usually did when she watched it. Tyler spent the rest of the night after putting her to bed, soothing his boyfriend.

Josh seemed to like the cold press of Tyler's ring (one that Josh argued with Tyler about until the other man accepted it) against his heated skin so Tyler held his boyfriend securely to his chest and pressed his promise ring against the back of his neck. They only slept in boxers now since Tyler was growing more confident with his body and was comfortable with Olivia seeing his scars. The toddler had grown used to them as well, only sometimes pausing to press kisses to them whenever she could sense he was having a bad day.

"I love you," Josh whispered against Tyler's chest, meaning everything and nothing all at once. Tyler pressed his lips to the faded curls and let his ring slid down the warm expanse of Josh's back.

"I love you too," he whispered back, his free hand coming up to hold Josh's hand against his heart where it laid. His ring was no longer cool as it had been tucked against Tyler's chest for the last twenty minutes while Tyler kept moving his around on Josh's skin. Josh drifted off to sleep and Tyler followed soon after, his hand resting on the curve of Josh's back.

"Daddy?" Tyler grunted when Josh shifted on top of him, laying directly over his chest and leaning towards the side. Despite his discomfort, he hooked his fingers in Josh's boxers to keep him from falling off the bed.

"Did you have an accident baby?" Josh's voice was soft, but the words had woken Tyler up faster than a bucket of ice water. His eyes opened and he looked over at the sniffling toddler at their bedside looking like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. Tyler unhooked his fingers so Josh could get up, sending a playful smack at his ass when the older patted his stomach. He had joked earlier about Tyler getting chubbier, but when Tyler almost broke down in tears, he was quick to take it back.

Whenever Tyler gained body weight it always took the form of the curves he had before he started T and he did not want to feel like that anymore. After a quick explanation to Josh, the blue haired man apologized profusely. Olivia had giggled once as his attempt of begging which only caused Josh to be more dramatic to get her to laugh more.

Tyler must have dozed off because next thing he knew he had a little head of wet hair cuddled into his chest and Josh's thumb was stroking his stomach.

"Better peach?" He mumbled tiredly, tucking his arm around her to hold her close to him. Josh pressed a quick kiss to his bicep, not at all put off that he lost his spot cuddling Tyler. He would rather his daughter be happy and safe then comfortable. Olivia nodded her head, quickly falling back to sleep despite her previous nightmares.

"Maybe we should get her that gift after all Ty?" Josh whispered over the toddler's head not wanting to wake her up, but not willing to forget either. Tyler bit his lip unsure. It was a big decision after all.

"Let's see how the rest of the month goes?" Tyler suggested, both men agreeing and fall back to sleep with their new addition to their bed.

Little did the three know that Olivia's nightmares would plague her every night and she would become very settled into the routine of waking them up, taking a bath, and cuddling between the two of them in the coming month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 824\. six.


	46. quarante-cinq.

"Her gift is in the bedroom," Jordan informed Josh as he passed him in the kitchen on the way outside. The older Dun sibling nodded his recently shaven head and continued to cut fruit up for the children in his backyard.

Today was Olivia's birthday, his beautiful daughter was six today! He was so happy that she actually had some friends to spend her birthday with instead of just a dinner with her family. Not that there was anything wrong with it, but this was her first time with friends over for her party. Josh was not as upset as he normally would have been by not having his daughter's undivided attention since her laughter was ringing across the backyard.

It was the happiest she had been since the encounter with Sarah and Josh would not take her happiness away from her right now. Besides he had Tyler to keep him company. Arms wrapping around his waist paused his thoughts. Speaking of Tyler.

"Hey baby," Josh greeted, continuing to cut the strawberries, but being careful in case Tyler decided to reach for the fruit like he had been doing earlier when Josh was cutting up the first round of fruit.

"Pete called me fat," Tyler pouted, burying his face into Josh's shoulder blades. Josh's smile fell slightly and he placed his knife down to move Tyler in between him and the counter. He had noticed that Tyler was gaining some weight, but it was not unhealthy. Josh thought it looked good on him. Besides the one time that Josh had acknowledged the weight gain Tyler had gotten rather upset with him and revealed that whenever he gained weight he got curvy and it made him uncomfortable.

So while Josh noticed the weight, but he thought it looked good on Tyler and made him look healthy.

"You're not fat gorgeous," Josh assured, pressing kisses on his cheeks and neck.

"You have to say that," he pouted more, letting out a squeak when Josh lifted him off his feet and held him firmly with hands on his thighs.

"Even if you were fat, you still be beautiful to me. I'd love you even if you were six hundred pounds and I have to roll you outside for a bath," he teased, laughing when Tyler pushed his face away from him.

"Dork," Tyler rolled his eyes at him, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck and resting their foreheads together.

"Does that mean you wouldn't roll me outside if I was six hundred pounds?" Josh asked, grinning widely.

"Oh baby, I'd hose you down for all the neighbors to see," Tyler grinned, leaning forward to press their lips together. Josh leaned him up against the counter, using one of his hands to come up to cup Tyler's jaw. The couple spent a few more minutes kissing before someone clearing their throat broke them apart. Josh turned to look at his mother, hands going back to Tyler's thighs to hold him up.

"Boys this is a children's party," she fondly, reaching passed the two to grab a piece of strawberry on the cutting board. Tyler blushed at her, but after months of being around her he was not shying away from her fond gaze. Josh did not even look embarrassed by being caught by his mom.

"Gotta show my boy my undying love," Josh answered honestly, laughing at his mother's eyeroll before she headed out the backdoor to the rest of the party. Josh carefully set his boyfriend down and kept him captive between him and the counter as he went back to chopping the fruit. Tyler just leaned back into his chest and watched Josh cut fruit. Josh would very gladly awkwardly cut fruit if it made his boyfriend feel comfortable. He would also be talking to Pete about calling his boyfriend fat.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Okay peach, you have to be real careful with this next one. It is a big responsibility," Tyler introduced her last present, nodding to Jordan to go grab it from the bedroom. Olivia was nodding in understanding, her encounter with Sarah causing her to listen to her parents a lot more than she had already. She never was a problem before, but now she followed every word they said. It was a little terrifying, but hopefully her present would help bring back the happy girl she once was.

"A puppy!" Olivia gasped, eyes wide as Jordan carried in the golden retriever. The 'puppy' was not exactly small anymore, he was old enough to be professional trained as an emotional service animal. They had toyed around with then idea of getting her a dog for a couple months now and with the reoccurring nightmares and trauma from Sarah, an emotional support animal was a good option.

"Now rose," Josh begun, taking the puppy from Jordan and holding him steady in his arms and nodding when she held her hand out to bet him. 

"This is Jim, and he is a very special dog, he will be there to keep away your bad dreams and be your best buddy," Josh said, lowering his voice so all the children could not hear the reason why she was getting a dog. Olivia was looking at him with big eyes, taking what he was saying.

"You all can pet him if you want," Tyler addressed the children, not missing how Olivia's fist tightened on Jim's fur, not that the puppy minded. 

"But you must ask Olivia first and I ask that if he is wearing his vest, you do not pet him, he is a special dog and should only be touched if Olivia gives permission," Tyler informed, knowing they would probably not respect those rules. He did not plan on letting Jim go with Olivia to school (unless she was having a bad day) until maybe third grade or so when the children would be able to understand that Jim was a service dog and should not be treated like a normal dog.

"Thank you daddy and papa," Olivia smiled, letting Josh help her hold the golden retriever in her lap and cuddled him happily. Josh smiled at his daughter and pressed a kiss to her head. He was glad that she was excited about Jim. He knew that she would take the responsibility seriously.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Goodnight daddy," Olivia smiled sleepily, cuddled in bed with Jim. The golden retriever had taken to his owner in the hours since they have met and had effectively begun another blanket on her bed to keep her safe and warm. Jim was tired as well, but he was ready to keep watch over the little girl in the night.

"Goodnight birthday girl," he smiled giving her a kiss on the head and going to leave when she grabbed his hand. He looked at her in confusion, wondering what she needed.

"Jim's goodnight kiss?" She asked innocently, the pup raising his head at his name. Josh grinned at her and leaned over to press a kiss to Jim's head. Olivia smiled happily up at him, her fingers curling into the golden fur. Josh gave her one more kiss before leaving her to go to sleep. His heart swelled hearing her whisper a goodnight to Jim.

Josh entered their bedroom and bit his lip seeing his boyfriend spread out on the bed in simple white boxers, his arms under the pillow and his head. Geez, Tyler was stunning. Josh quickly changed out into a pair of grey boxers and not bothering with sweatpants or a shirt since Tyler would probably take it off in the middle of the night anyhow. Whether it was to wear it himself or get closer to Josh's warmth, it depended on the night.

The older man gently got in bed attempting not wake Tyler as he settled into the bed sheets. Tyler smiled sleepily at him, pulling one arm out from under the pillow to wrap around Josh's hips. Josh moved closer and pressed a kiss to Tyler's freshly shaven head. The younger man cuddled closer and slowly went back to sleep, Josh following after him.

It was the first night in a month that Olivia did not wake up from nightmares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,365. cinq.


	47. quarante-six.

Tyler looked up from where he was grading papers when Olivia can bouncing into the room, a stack of papers in her hands. Jim was right on her heels, the loyal puppy always at her side. He set his own papers aside to make way for her drawings, used to the her drawing pictures and wanting to show him. Olivia placed the papers down and moved to stand in between Tyler's thighs, Jim moving to sit at Tyler's side. The brunet reached over to stroke Jim's fur before focusing on Olivia.

"This is daddy right here," Olivia started, pointing at the first person with pink hair and then the second with no hair like Josh had now. The second person had glasses on like how Josh had taken to wearing lately. He didn't like his contacts anymore.

"I'll make sure to hang it up in his office later," Tyler smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple. Josh was currently in his office with Hayley talking about their recent feature of their brand in Sephora. Speaking of Hayley.

"And this is auntie Hayley," the figure had red hair, since Hayley had dyed her hair again last night to celebrate the Sephora launch. Each of the figures had labels over them and he smiled endearingly at how careful the letters were written out, yet still a bit messed up. She proceeded to show him pictures that she drew of each family members. Tyler noted that was probably why there was a stack of pages and even though it was a waste of paper he would never tell her that. She can use all the papers she wanted.

"And this is Jimmy," Tyler snorted when the dog look up at his many nicknames before sitting back down to watch over her diligently. The dog on the paper was a bit lopsided, but Tyler loved it. It was definitely going on the fridge.

"Where am I?" He asked, pouting softly when she turned back to face him. She giggled at his pout and pecked his lips happily, something that they had grown in the habit of doing over the last couple of months. She had seen Josh and him kissing and she always wanted a kiss as well. Tyler had been a bit apprehensive about the action at first, especially after Ms. Jenkins had insinuated something, but she had been rather insistent on the action.

"Right here papa," Tyler watched her moved the picture of Jim and the next page was him and her on it, holding each others hands with hearts everywhere. His eyes widened when he read the too neat to be her handwriting at the top. 'Will you be my papa forever?' Tyler was so shocked that he did not even notice Josh and Hayley creeping in the room, Hayley's phone having been recording for the last couple of minutes.

"It's beautiful peach," he whispered, his eyes watering as he read the words at the top of the page over and over again. He almost let out a whine of complaint when she made to move the page, but the words of the next page caught his attention.

"What are these?" Tyler's voice cracked as he looked down at the papers in front of him.

**_STATE OF OHIO_ **

**_REPORT OF ADOPTION_ **

_Olivia Rose Dun_

Josh's information was already filled out on the report and was just waiting for Tyler's. The brown eyed man did not even think he could hold a pen at the moment. He looked at the girl in front of him, carefully turning her to face him.

"Will you be my papa?" Olivia asked, reaching forward to hold his face between her little hands. Tyler looked at her in disbelief, his own hands trembling as they came up to cup her face.

"I am your papa," he replied back, his voice shaky and his vision blurring with tears, but she was smiling such a huge smile at him that he would be sad again.

"But not forever," she said gently, her smile falling slightly when he burst into his tears. It quickly returned however when he scooped her up into his lap and held her like his life depended on it. Josh decided that this was his moment to walk in, grinning at the camera. His own eyes were wet, but he wasted no time kneeling between Tyler's knees and encircling his small family with his arms. One of Tyler's hands shot out and grab the back of Josh's shaved head and cradled it against Olivia's back. Josh rubbed Tyler's shuddering back and pulled one of his hands back to wipe his eyes. Jim rushed into the free space and cuddled up to Tyler and Olivia, licking at their wet faces in concern and Josh let out a shaky laugh.

Lifting Olivia off Tyler, Josh holding her between them, Josh looked up at his beautiful boyfriend with his chubby, wet cheeks and red eyes and he couldn't be more in love with this man.

"You are serious?" The insecurity in Tyler's voice made Josh sad, but he would spend the rest of his life destroying that insecurity his family and ex-lovers left behind.

"I'm serious. I love you Tyler and I wanna spend my life with you," Josh begun, running his hand up Tyler's thigh and rubbing soothing circles on his inner thigh. Olivia tucked her head in his neck, eyes still focused on Tyler. Jim was still against Tyler's side, making sure all his humans were okay.

"If this turns into a proposal, I'm going to scream," Tyler interrupted him, all three of them (Hayley couldn't hold her giggles in) laughing at the thought. Josh reached forward to grab Tyler's hand where his promise ring was seated.

"Already gave you a ring honey," Josh grinned, pressing a kiss to his promise ring and letting more tears fall when Tyler tugged his own hand to his lips to kiss the ring.

"But adoption?" Tyler only had eyes for Josh and had no clue that Hayley was filming them and had moved closer to the family.

"You are an amazing father to my child so far. You care for her and you have proved time and time again that you will protect her from anything and you have brought both of us endless joy and so I think I speak for us both," Josh bounced Olivia in his arm slightly, both grinning when she let out a string of giggles, "when I say that we want you to be Olivia's papa forever," he finished, reaching up to wipe to wipe Tyler's tears. He hated seeing Tyler crying, but he knew he was not sad, he was happy. Unbelievably so.

"What do you say darling?" Josh smiled, not even flinching as his back ran into the coffee table behind him, Tyler sliding off the couch to hold onto Josh and Olivia.

"Of course, it is a dream come true," he whispered, tears flowing down all of their cheeks that Jim attempted to clean off before he was wrangled into the hug by Josh and Olivia. Josh pressed his lips to Tyler's lips and beamed when he watched Olivia repeat the action with Tyler. The video ended with Tyler signing the adoption papers and them pulling Hayley into a hug.

Hayley shared the video on Facebook and her social media and if Tyler saw his mother's comment on the video, he paid it no mind. He had a new family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,250. quatre.


	48. quarante-sept.

"Okay baby, one, two three!" Tyler cheered watching her running across the backyard before doing a cartwheel. Well attempted to do a cartwheel. Him did not really understand the concept that Olivia was flipping and perfectly okay since he tackled her every time she was upside down. This time was no different, the golden retriever toppling over with her.

"Jimmy!" She cried out, laughing as he licked over her face and Tyler quickly took a picture of them both to send to Josh. Tyler and Olivia were currently on spring break from school (which seemed silly in elementary school) and were spending some papa-daughter time with together. The adoption papers had finalized the other day, along with the restraining order that both of them took out against Brendon and Sarah. Tyler had been updated as her guardian in the school system and he had made it abundantly clear to Ms. Jenkins that no one besides him, Josh, or Laura Dun should be taking Olivia out of the building unless they had their permission. She did not wasted a second arguing with him.

"Jim, come here boy," Tyler whistled, snapping his fingers to get his attention. The golden boy snapped his head up and darted towards the older man. For some reason, Jim had really taken to Tyler (almost as much as Olivia) and was either found next to her and him. He would cuddle with Josh sometimes, but preferred to cuddle around Tyler whenever Olivia was at her grandma's.

"Hey baby," he smiled, carefully holding Jim between his legs, fingers clutching his collar to keep him in place.

"Go again peach," he said, watching her take off running again, clutching Jim's collar to keep the excited pup in between his legs. He cheered as she successfully did her cartwheel before letting the puppy go and tackle her once more.

"Papa!" She cried out in exasperation attempting to push the dog off of her. Tyler watched fondly for a few seconds, feeling like he wanted to cry at how adorable they were. If this was what the rest of his life looked like then he was perfectly happy with it.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"Olivia Rose, please don't feed Jim your broccoli," Josh said, not even looking up from his dinner to know that his daughter was feeding the dog her unwanted food. He could also hear her pout as she stared him down.

"He's hungry daddy," she replied, Tyler giggling softly into his hand, loving the interactions between his boyfriend and their daughter. He shouldn't be encouraging this behavior but he was guilty of giving Jim more peanut butter than he should have when Josh was asleep.

"I understand that sweetheart, but the broccoli will hurt his tummy," Josh continued, popping another piece of broccoli within his own mouth as he stared down his daughter back. Tyler loved that they stared each other down like siblings did whenever they were arguing about something.

"Broccoli makes my tummy hurt," she shot back, full on glaring at Josh who placed his fork down to glare back at her. Tyler thought that he would have to put them both in corners when Josh stopped glaring and sat back into his chair.

"Yeah, you do get some wicked farts with broccoli," Josh conceded, though reaching across to steal her broccoli before she could give it to the Jim.

"Joshua William!" Tyler gasped, reaching over to smack his arm.

"What? Do you wanna deal with dog farts as well as little girl farts?" He asked, laughing when Tyler smacked him again, but could not keep the smile off his face. Especially not when Olivia started singing about dog farts and Josh joining in.

Tyler's family was a weird one, that was for sure, but he would never change them. Not even for all the non-fart discussion he could be having during his typical Wednesday dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 647\. trois.


	49. quarante-huit.

Tyler glared at the box on the counter across from him. He did not understand what had compelled him to buy this god forsaken box, but he passed the aisle and before he knew it he had put it on the belt with the rest of his groceries.

_Oh, is this for your girlfriend?_

The words made Tyler's skin itch and his body feel wrong. He resisted the urge to say he did not have a girlfriend, but a boyfriend who was probably going to dump him if this impulsive buy.... Tyler couldn't even finish the thought because he felt like throwing up. Again. The only thing had he been doing for the last two months.

Tyler was not obviously to anything, especially not with his own body. He had noticed the slight weight gain, his flat stomach bulging a bit and his face filling out more and the throwing up was impossible to miss. Josh had grown worried about the throwing up, but Tyler did not want to go to the doctor's. Not yet. He longed for this to just be a reoccurring sickness, but something deep inside of him knew that was not the case.

The brunet trembled as he opened the box, reading the instructions carefully. His vision was blurring with how scared he was.  ** _Please Lord...._**

The following hour blurred by before Tyler knew it. If you asked him, he could not tell you how he ended up on the floor, arms cradled around his legs as he stared at the box and its contents on the toilet seat across from him.

_It **had**  to be wrong... This can't be right._

"Papa?" Tyler looked up at the knock on the door. He was supposed to be watching Olivia... How long had he been in here?

"Yes, peach?" His voice cracked and was so soft that he wondered if the toddler could hear him.

"Can I come in?" He must have made a noise of approval because the little girl shuffled in the room. Jim pushed passed her and pushed himself into Tyler's side, ever diligent to his job. Olivia stood shyly at the door, never having seen Tyler in such a state of distress. He could not see himself, but he could feel the tacky feel of tears on his face and the trembling of his fingers that reached to run through Jim's fur.

"What's that?" Olivia pointed towards the box, but Tyler quickly reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him and lifted her into his lap, her back pressed into his knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Please don't," he whispered, not sure what he was begging from her, but she seemed to understand him and held his neck tighter.

"Is it bad?" She whispered back, cuddled into his neck and just her weight was helping him calm down.

"No, just... let's not tell daddy okay? I'm okay, just need my peach and jimmy," Tyler was afraid of losing this, afraid of losing his family because that stupid box. Stupid, stupid god for nothing lying box.

"Okay," she whispered, cuddling closer to him. Before long she had fallen asleep in his arms and he decided that he had neglected the blood flow to his legs for long enough. With the help of Jim, he got off the floor with Olivia cradled in his arms and carried her out the bathroom. The living room was a mess with her drawing supplies, his heart clenching at the small card wishing him to 'Feel Better' on it.

He carried her upstairs, Jim faithfully at his side to catch him should he need him, and into their bedroom. He placed her down on the bed carefully and quickly made his way back downstairs, Jim still at his heels, and hid the box and its contents. Josh did not need to know, not until Tyler could confirm this nightmare. Once his nightmare was hidden, he made his way back upstairs. Once he got to their room once more, he removed his jeans and switched to sweats. He debated on removing his shirt, but when his fingers brushed the bulge there, he decided it was best to keep it on.

He carefully got into the bed, tucking the blankets around him and Olivia without disturbing her. Jim jumped up to lay between Tyler's legs, head resting on Tyler's stomach. Despite the itchy feeling under his skin, Tyler quickly fell asleep and let his worries fade away for a while.

"Shhh, don't wake up honey," Josh whispered as he got into the bed, wrapping his arms around Tyler from behind and carding his fingers through Olivia's hair. Tyler turned towards his boyfriend, needing to be close to him right now. Thankfully Josh had taken his shirt off so Tyler could bask in feeling his skin. Josh allowed the younger man to bury in his chest and rubbed his head gently.

"Do you feel better?" Josh asked, informing Tyler that he knew about the card Olivia had made him. Tyler shook his head, being honest with his boyfriend even though he couldn't tell him why.

"Don't wanna talk about it Joshie," Tyler whispered, his voice rough and Josh just nodded his head, knowing Tyler didn't call him Joshie often unless he was on his period or had a bad day. He assumed it was the latter.

"That's okay honey, it doesn't have to be okay right now, but it will be one day," Josh whispered, pretending he didn't feel the tears on his chest as he cradled his boyfriend to his chest. Tyler really hoped that Josh was right and this was all a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 951\. deux.


	50. quarante-neuf.

It wasn't a nightmare. It was a real life nightmare.

_I am sorry Mr. Joseph. It seems, due to the medication you received after your car crash, there was a **unwanted**  chemical reaction that seems to have made your testosterone null. For however long you have been taking your medication and the testosterone shots together, you have actually been countering the effects testosterone is  **supposed**  to have on your body. Due to this countering and your sexual activity with your partner,  **you are with child.**_

Tyler had wanted to scream. Taking T should have removed the risk for pregnancy and the fucking doctors at the hospital should have known the possible effects that could have taken place mixing that type of medicine with his testosterone! The doctor he had seen to confirm this nightmare had said that it was grounds for a lawsuit. It was not worth it. It would not change the fact that Tyler was a boy and he was pregnant with his boyfriend's child.

And yet, the doctor had been quick to give Tyler his options after seeing the distraught look on his face, he did not want to get rid of it.  ** _It_**  was a baby and was half of Josh and Tyler would never live with himself if he did not let Josh have a choice in the matter. Sure it was his body, but  ** _It_**  was also Josh's child. Olivia's sibling.

The doctor had also given him instructions of what to do if he planned to carry this baby. The first had been to stop with the testosterone. The doctor had been surprised that the fetus made it this long without his pain medication countering the shots' effects, but Tyler had simply said that their daddy was stubborn as well and the doctor had let out a soft laugh. She was nice, Tyler decided.

He also left the appointment with a picture of the grey blob within him, given a conceived estimate of three months ago, but Tyler knew exactly when it was. The night that Tyler had given Josh a bath and they made love. They were stupid and did not use a condom. They were so careless.

Tyler kept the picture tucked in the glove department of his car, a place that Josh would never go and drove him attempting not to cry. He managed to keep it together until later that night when he stood in front of the mirror in their bathroom. It was the first time he had looked at his body without a shirt, the tan man standing in a simple pair of boxer boxers. His tattoos and scars were on display, but his eyes were only on his stomach.

He prodded his fingers around the bulge of his stomach, convinced that he could feel the baby within him. Jeez, if you had told him at seventeen that he would be pregnant at twenty-eight, he would laughed in your face and said that he was a boy. And here he was, imagining how it would look so see his beautiful boyfriend cradling a baby with curly dark brown hair and the same honey hazel eyes that the own holding them had. A baby that looked like how Olivia's baby pictures looked. A baby that would never no abuse like their daughter knew. Tyler was lost in his thoughts and jumped when strong arms wrapped around him.

Josh's hands cradled the bump as well, not with the same tenderness that Tyler touched, but Tyler let himself imagine that Josh knew that he wanted to cradle their baby through Tyler's stomach. Tyler knew that Josh was bisexual, but he had resigned himself to adoption with Tyler since the brunet had been unsure about the options he had. Josh was happy with adoption if Tyler chose that option. Tears stung his eyes and he quickly ducked his head so Josh couldn't see, but kept his eyes on Josh's calloused fingers on his tummy. If only.

"You are not fat honey, you are gorgeous and glowing," Tyler wanted to laugh bitterly, but he held himself back and let his hands rest over Josh's. He was so scared. Scared of the child within him and the man holding him. Afraid of what Josh would think. Tyler turned after a few minutes, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pressing their lips together gently. The kiss was salty and wet, but Josh just rubbed Tyler's hips. He had gotten used to his boyfriend crying since he came home a few days ago to his family cuddled together in their bed.

"I love you so much, no matter what," Tyler whispered, a sense of finality to his voice that made Josh furrow his eyebrows and his anxiety rise, but he replied without fail.

"I love you no matter what too Ty." The younger truly hoped he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 813\. un.


	51. cinquante.

"Olivia Dun!"

"Yeah baby!" Josh's voice was obnoxiously loud as was Hayley's cheering, but Tyler was smiling wide watching his little peach cross the stage in a purple paper graduation gown that they had made for all the students last week in class. She looked adorable as she was handed the certificate that Josh and Tyler both knew would be folded and crinkled by the time they got their hands on it.

At Meadow Ridge, they wanted to celebrate the fifth graders graduating into middle school and the kindergartners 'graduating' into the first grade. No parent was going to complain about over celebrating their toddlers, especially when graduation would cost a pretty penny in twelve years. Tyler should really be up there with her and the rest of his students, but Ms. Jenkins decided to put all the kindergarten classes together for one big ceremony. Meaning the gym was packed with parents and overheated, but no one complained as their child crossed the stage.

"Did you see her Ty?" Josh asked, sitting back in his chair as Olivia returned to hers at the front and laced his fingers with Tyler's. His hair had grown back slightly and was a curly tuft on his head and his glasses rested on his nose. He was so handsome and it made Tyler's heart ache. He loved Josh so much and was terrified of losing him.

"I saw her honey," Tyler grinned at him, leaning over to press a kiss to Josh's smiling cheeks. It only caused him to smile more and reach over to press a lip to Tyler's lips. Both of them smiled when they heard the parents behind them scoff, and Josh pulled away from the kiss only to pull Tyler into his side firmly, hand resting on Tyler's stomach without thought.

Tyler stiffened at the touch and Josh quickly removed his hand and rested on his back. Tyler had known about the baby for three weeks now, entering into his fourth month according to his doctor, and Josh was becoming suspicious about Tyler's aversion to him touching his stomach or his chest in general. Despite it being May, close to June, Tyler was wearing a sweatshirt to hide to protruding bulge and did not want Josh touching him. Sometimes the touch was welcomed, but other times it made Tyler itch and wish he could wear his binder. Josh was going to find out soon and Tyler was terrified.

"I'm sorry darling," Josh whispered, thumb stroking his back as he pressed another kiss to Tyler's face, knocking Tyler's glasses askew for a second before fixing them for him. Tyler smiled tightly at his boyfriend and rubbed his thigh gently to assure him he was fine. Josh remained quiet for rest of the ceremony, hand firm on Tyler's back and the younger man rubbing his thigh gently. Tyler would not let this get in the way of Olivia's big day.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

"O, the first grader!" Jordan and Ashley cheered as Abby lifted the girl above her head and listened to her giggles. Bill stood by with a big grin on his face. Tyler and Josh stood back while Hayley went to join the Dun siblings in cheering for their little girl. Laura hung back as well, her eyes however kept flicking towards Tyler. It made the man nervous and he subtly hid himself in Josh's side (the older man used to Tyler's behavior as of late and not questioning it) but that only made Mama Dun more suspicious.

"Josh, why don't you go get Olivia's car seat set up in your father's car?" Laura decided she had enough of watching Tyler hide behind her son and wanted her answers.

"Why can't she just ride with us?" Josh whined, holding Tyler's hip securely. Tyler was warm and soft and he didn't want to move from his side when he had not been having the greatest of months. Besides Olivia was his daughter why couldn't she ride with them to dinner? The Duns were always a very celebrative family and would celebrate any little occasion, even if it was just that their schedules all matched up to be together for dinner. Which was the case for today and because it was Olivia's 'graduation'.

"Because you get to go home with my little flower so I should be allowed to spend more time with her," Josh stared at his mother in disbelief before sighing and pressing a quick kiss to Tyler's cheek before heading back outside to comply with his mother's guilt trip. Tyler wrapped his arms around himself for security, hoping Laura would let him go, but she was a persistent woman. With one stern look, Tyler was following her into the kitchen while the others went outside to either wait or bother Josh.

The second the brunet man stepped into the kitchen after her, hands had found their way to his shirt and pulled up as gently as possible.

"Please," Tyler begged, but it was too late. His baby bump was exposed and Laura was staring at it in confusion. Her eyes also held love and hope. Her fingers were gentle, unlike Josh's, as they prodded the bump.

"You are on T?" She asked, she knew that the two things did not mix. Tyler shook his head to her question, fingers cradling his bump, the mere thought of hurting his baby like that making him uncomfortable. Laura smiled softly at the unconscious behavior, the unconscious protection.

"Not since I found out, three weeks ago. How'd you know?" He asked, his voice soft but he did not feel unsafe. He knew that Laura would never hurt him.

"Tyler, I have had four children, and I'm not oblivious like my son, I know how pregnancy looks. Though I can't say I would have ever seen it on you," she said, her statement sounding more like an unspoken question. Tyler's eyes watered, knowing what she was asking of him. She wanted to know how it happened. And so he told her. Told her about the medicine mixed up (something that caused her so much anger for Tyler's welfare) and in very little words how stupid they were to not use a condom.

"And I was gonna tell Joshie, but I am so afraid to. I wanted him to have a choice and it's too late now and," Tyler's borderline hysterical ramblings by Laura pulling him into her arms and stroking his head. Some of Tyler's hair had grown back, but he wanted to keep it shaven because it made him feel like a man without his T.

"Tyler, my Joshua would never turn you away because of this. The boy loves you more than life itself, almost more than Olivia who loves you just the same as she loves him. We all love you so much and I would never leave you all alone  ** _if_**  my son was a man to abandon his child. But he is not and He will most likely be truly excited for this, but worried majorly about you. Any dysphoria?" Laura finished her rant with the question, knowing that Josh would call her about ask questions about how to make Tyler more comfortable when he was on his period or not feeling very masculine.

"Not more, only itches when I think of the baby coming out of me or when Josh touches my stomach, but I think that is more of guilt than him causing me to be uncomfortable. I love Josh, but he doesn't know and it makes me think that he knows, but I know I have been hiding it from him and I feel guilty," Tyler rambled once more, but Laura quietly soothed him.

"That is the real reason Olivia is gonna ride with Bill, Jordan and I while Abby could with Ashley. So you can tell Josh. I know you are scared and nervous, but Josh is going to be so excited. He was with Sarah, even though he was chest high in drugs at the time. He was so excited to be a dad and it will be the same this time I promise you," Laura pressed a kiss to his head and spent a few more minutes rubbing his stomach, soothing the moving baby within. He was upset that she was the first person to feel the baby moving and not Josh and decided that she was right. Josh should be experiencing the firsts with him.

Laura quickly pulled down Tyler's shirt and moved back just in time for Josh to come into the kitchen seeking his boyfriend.

"There you are," Josh smiled, wrapping his arms (careful of Tyler's stomach) around Tyler and kissing his neck. He gazed between them curiously.

"Were you talking about me?" He accused, looking at his mother, knowing that she could pushy when she wanted.

"Of course not Joshua, now let's get going now! Remember what we talked about Ty," Laura smiled, pressing kisses to both of their cheeks before heading out of the house. Josh looked at Tyler in confusion, but he just waved him off and pulled him outside. Luckily, they had taken Tyler's car earlier, the picture of their baby within the glove compartment. With a quick kiss to Olivia, they got into Tyler's car, Josh behind the wheel and Tyler with his eyes on the glove compartment.

The other two cars drove away, but Tyler paused Josh with a gentle hand to his wrist. Josh looked at Tyler in confusion, bringing Tyler's knuckles up to his lips to kiss them.

"What's the matter honey? I'm worried about you," he admitted, blinking when Tyler placed his hand on his stomach underneath his shirt. It was firmer than Josh would have expected, almost like Sarah's stomach had been when she was pregnant. But that couldn't be.

Or at least that is what he thought before Tyler pulled out a little picture from his glove compartment and passed it over to Josh. He stared at the familiar sonogram picture in his hand, his fingers pressing firmly into Tyler's stomach as realization flooded him. Something moved under his hand and he knew it wasn't Tyler's breathing. The thought was solidified.

**"I'm pregnant."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,706. zero.
> 
> the end.
> 
> and here is the ending of our story loves! i really hope that you enjoyed it and that it tossed your feelings around like it tossed mine around because this story means so much to mean, so much that i gave myself an hour or so every tuesday and thursday just to write the chapters, granted it has been a rough and bumpy ride with my schedule this semester, but we made it!
> 
> i would once more like to promise that this story is not to disrespect any transgender individual or cause panic because my research said it was a very slim chance of happening and i even talked to my friend about being trans and stuff in hopes of getting the best representation i could get for you guys!
> 
> so with that said, i would like to thank mia and allie for dealing with my unlimited amount of plotting and questions of how to go about the story and listening to me rant about a chapter as much as i want. i also thank blake for helping me with his experience and insight in being trans. and lastly, thank you ALL for following the story and supporting me through this process! i hope you guys continue to follow my next works and continue inspiring me on!
> 
> for my wattpad followers, please follow me here at @deluneth for updates and new stories
> 
> for my ao3 followers, please follow me on tumblr at scarycis (not standing for cisgender, its the acronym for my major) where i will talk about my writings and new stories or over here on wattpad! 
> 
> wattpad followers feel free to go search me up on tumblr and ao3 as well if you wish!
> 
>  
> 
> please let me know how you feel and if you would maybe like a sequel?
> 
>  
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3
> 
>  
> 
> \- courtney
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> finished 3.17.2019


End file.
